


伪神的精确度

by fifiyoung



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiyoung/pseuds/fifiyoung
Summary: 宁静的小镇波西亚进入了漫长的夏季。市长盖勒希望通过尤弗拉沙漠里的隧道与外界建立起友谊与经济繁荣的桥梁，然而想要建立更好的世界，有时候意味着要摧毁旧的秩序。
Relationships: Arlo/Builder, Builder & Emily (My Time At Portia), Builder & Mint, Builder & Sam (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

常言道，三岁看大，七岁看老，三姐深感所言甚是。虽然在阿尔洛三岁的时候她才刚刚出生，没有来得及见证他光着屁股玩泥巴的欢乐童年，但是阿尔洛七岁的时候她已经跟在他屁股后头横行霸道惹是生非，革命情谊比爹妈揍在屁股上的兵器还铁。彼时阿尔洛在儿童群体里已算高龄，豆丁大的小娃娃，一岁的差距在身形心智上也是天差地别，更别提阿尔洛比同龄的小孩要更加高大几分，甚至比他稍长几岁的小孩都不是对手。不少大人担心这个天选之子对其他难忘其项背的同胞产生威胁，然而上天有平衡之德，万物虽野蛮混乱，最终却总能在冥冥之中相互制约。阿尔洛在打遍天下无敌手的无边寂寞中平白生出一种责任感，参透出和平的珍贵，提早从玩泥巴大军中毕业，成为村里一方和平安定的守护者。所以她毫不意外，阿尔洛会在十几岁的年纪就跑到了卢西恩接受民兵团训练，刚刚成年便回到波西亚，成为了民兵团的团长。

阿尔洛从良后，三姐也受到良心的感召，决定把常年征战（主要包括和村里其他小孩斗殴，以及抗爹妈的揍）练出的一身本事用在除暴安良的正道上。然而金盆洗手的成果寥寥，因为她发现她就是村里最大的暴。满腔热血无处挥洒，于是她也跑到了波西亚城镇，加入了阿尔洛的民兵团。自此她便成为了阿尔洛和民兵团另一位成员，从卢西恩民兵团退役的雷明顿，最亲密最信任的朋友，各种意义上的。波西亚虽然城市不大，但是周边有很多废弃遗迹和矿井。这些古老的废墟不仅埋葬着史前文明留下的珍贵资源与宝藏，也活跃着杀伤力极强的怪物。他们每日都有要分担繁重的巡逻任务，确保遗迹里的怪物不会对市民的安全造成威胁。同时他们还肩负着为市政提供能源，以及有需求的工坊主在危险遗迹里收集建材的义务。因为民兵团人员短缺，作为团长，阿尔洛对他们从来都是一个人当三个人使。除了漫长的巡逻时间，还有永不缺席的体能训练格斗训练器械训练团队协作训练，练得三姐一看到“训练”二字就心梗。这种无孔不入式的工作安排直接导致了他们三个人成天黏在一起过着高度重合的生活，很难再和其他人类建立良好的社交关系。过命的交情让他们对彼此的脾性习惯熟谙于心，所以即使是非常细微的变化也能被同伴敏锐地察觉。但在三姐眼里，阿尔洛也是一个对于变化适应很快的人。市长盖勒在关心本市“为什么有这么多优秀的青年才俊单身率依然高得吓人没人结婚生子导致人口稀疏市里的学校至今只有五个小学生我波西亚真的是要完”时，发现了这三个悲催的单身狗，一时间痛彻心扉（同时也顿悟了为什么周边小镇有意向加入民兵团的年轻人会对波西亚的民兵团敬而远之），强行叫停了这高强度的工作模式，限制了民兵团的常规工作时间（当然主要是限制阿尔洛）。 

阿尔洛失去操练同伴的权力以后只失魂落魄了两天，就又马不停蹄地把多出来的时间都投入到了操练自己的日常里，甚至还积极响应了盖勒对他们“多与市民互动”的建议——盖勒多次见缝插针地和阿尔洛拉家常，盛赞阿尔洛安保工作称职的同时，总要多提两句希望阿尔洛能带动市民积极锻炼的热情，打造健康活力波西亚。三姐猜测盖勒提议的初衷是只是想让阿尔洛多和市民接触，以他英俊的脸庞和高大的身材打动一两个波西亚少女的芳心。而阿尔洛感动于市长爱民如子的无微不至，当下决定要贯彻到底，邀请了家具店的肌肉壮男老板鲍利加入他们的晨练队伍。当然这也是经过阿尔洛仔细衡量的人选，“因为其他人肯定都跟不上我们。”三姐的逻辑差点被阿尔洛的脑回路绞死，然而濒死之际还是发出了最后的呐喊：“跟不上的那批人才更需要锻炼吧！”阿尔洛幡然醒悟，感觉自己领会了市长更深一层的用心良苦。于是他特意更改了自己的巡逻路线，在波西亚小学的放学时间路过中心广场，为放学的学童停下来给他们大谈一番锻炼的好处，虽然讲座最后都需要以他在危险遗迹里冒险的有趣小故事结尾——也不能说阿尔洛没有尝试着和女孩建立友谊，从前只有捣蛋鬼托比会痴迷他的冒险故事，但现在马尔斯与卡萝的三胞胎女儿多莉，波莉与茉莉也开始视他为偶像。可惜，这场温情脉脉的教育盛事最后还是以托比和多莉开始爬学校的房顶最终砸坏了学校房顶的钟被愤怒的露西小姐告到市长那里而告终。阿尔洛在教育事业中挫败，感慨这届市民真的太难带了，决定还是把有限的生命投入到为今年秋天结束前在卢西恩进行的奇迹飞猪的选拔考试做准备中。这是他从小的梦想，进入整个自由联盟最为精尖的冒险家公会，探索整个自由联盟的遗迹，让所有人都可以享受史前文明的馈赠。在大多数波西亚市民眼里阿尔洛多少有些死板无趣，他没有什么夸张的表情，说话总是一本正经，不常在工作外的时间和人来往，严格地把控私人时间里的每一分钟，按照规划一板一眼地活着。三姐从来没想过这样一个简单到无聊的阿尔洛会有什么令她意外的改变，直到有一天她突然发现他似乎多了一个很要好的朋友。


	2. Chapter 2

太阳下山了，老鼠满地跑，怪物说，阿尔洛，你他妈咋还不去吃饭？

阿尔洛捂着咕噜乱叫的肚子叹了一口气。波西亚的夏天白昼很长，约摸过9点太阳的光辉才会渐渐隐去，但现在外头可能已经暗下来了。本来今晚约了和三姐与雷明顿去圆桌餐厅吃晚饭的，临下班前却突然接到希金斯收集物资的紧急委托。金钱的诱惑往往能蒙蔽一个人看待自身的客观，阿尔洛带着“这点小事根本用不了我一刻钟”的满满自信踏上征程，结果差点在废弃遗迹里饿成一具干尸。他安慰自己饥饿降低行动力乃自然常理，然而不仅身体机动性下降，意识也难以集中，满脑子都是圆桌餐厅的饭菜香。姜戈可能给他留了一份海鲜面，姜戈喜欢用气泡鱼和猫儿跳煮面，鲜味格外重。他怀疑这样的搭配是出于姜戈花里胡哨的骑士审美，或深或粉的嫩红鱼肉躲在白胖的面条下冒着热腾腾的雾气，在视觉上的确是增加了美食的可口程度。一时间带着鱼香味的津液在他口腔深处咕嘟咕嘟地冒了出来，他咽了咽口水，变得更加烦躁，狠狠踢了一脚倒在地上还在吱哇乱叫的老鼠，本来就水渍斑斑的黑色军靴又沾上了些颜色丰富的黏液。“伙计，你们可真是生生不息啊。”他嘟囔了一句，又用力把剑往下一插，给了它一个痛快。每次来这都有身形奇大的老鼠满地跑，他明明在每一次离开之前都会把它们清理得一个不剩的。不过有老鼠也不错，它们往往会把藏在这个废弃下水道系统最隐秘的角落的宝物翻找出来，并且带着它们到处乱跑，省下了他不少翻找东西的工夫。他忍着恶心地找了一块不算太潮湿的水泥地蹭掉了靴子上的脏东西，轻车熟路地用铁剑沿路挑开那些挂着一块又一块霉斑的破损木箱。这是他经过漫长的实践与练习摸索出来的找东西最有效的方法。这些木箱都被他搜过了，不必再一一细查。若有老鼠带来的新东西，那么被掀起来肯定能听到声响，那么根据响声再做搜查也不迟。况且木箱也可能挡住视线，挑开能更好地查看路面有没有他要找的东西。他一开始这么玩的时候，总是用力过猛，把木箱甩到墙边的下水道里。这下水道是废弃了，污水却奇迹般地不曾枯竭，绿油油冒着腐臭的酸气的粘稠液体里时不时会冷不丁地跳出一只尖牙利齿的裂嘴鱼，张着血盆大口向他扑来。他过去不常佩剑来此，就是因为裂嘴鱼会一口咬在他下意识拿来挡防的木剑上。后来那个总缠着他练剑的小麻烦精给他做了一把铁剑，才算是解决了这个折损率过高的问题。他今天运气还算不错，没一会就挑到了一个有新货的箱子。他用剑扒拉过来一看，正是他在寻找的铜线。太好了，加上这一根，刚好完成希金斯的委托。他喜滋滋地用剑尖将这捆铜线小心翼翼地挑起来，再塞到随身的挎包里。希金斯那张刻薄又冷漠的马脸想起来突然也没那么讨人厌了，他不自觉地哼起了歌，准备去迎接一个充满友爱与海鲜面的夜晚。这时头顶本来就昏暗的灯突然闪动了起来。他不成调的哼哼声戛然而止，皱起眉头走到灯下，刚想看看是怎么回事，那个苟延残喘的灯泡就干脆地寿终正寝。整个房间瞬间被扣进了一口大锅里，诡异的黑暗像怪兽的大嘴一样吞噬了他。他的慌乱只持续了非常短暂的一个瞬间，骂街的冲动又从奄奄一息的胃里涌了上来——忘带安全灯帽进来了。黑暗放大了危险的气息，一时之间早已习以为常的潮湿感和霉味，以及工业废液里令人不快的酸气，再次铺天盖地地向他的感官袭来。他还没来得及咒骂，不远处又传来了兽类高亢的叫声。裂嘴鱼视力极差，对声音却极其敏感，黑暗的环境对它们十分有利。他握紧了手中的剑，绷着浑身的肌肉，屏息凝神，尽量不发出任何声音，军靴极为坚硬的底板也被他控制得踏在水泥地上没有一点声响。他凭借着记忆极为小心且准确地绕过了那些被他挑得一地都是的木箱，无声无息地向出口走去。看来好运并不是成功的必需，他有些得意起来，瞧瞧，这么危险的事让我遇上了不还是轻轻松松完美解决吗？黑暗给了他一个隔绝于世界的隐蔽空间，允许他躲在这个别人看不见的角落为自己骄傲一会。不过可惜这份小小的自得没有坚持多久，“叽。”他的靴底突然响起一个微弱的挤压声，他再次迅速地反应过来：这好像是我刚刚打死的老鼠。然而这一次他没有时间为自己敏捷的思维骄傲了，那个高亢刺耳的尖叫声带着下水道的酸臭气已经向他扑了上来。“操。”他终于用上了今天的骂脏话配额。好吧，就当今天的训练安排是盲眼舞剑吧。

*******

“阿尔洛！”  
昨晚没睡多久但今天早晨依旧坚持晨练的阿尔洛打了一个大大的哈欠，牵着天马快走到中心广场时，突然听到阶梯上方传来三姐急促的叫喊和飞速逼近的脚步声。他下意识地想掉头走人，但还是没有跑过三姐的脚程。民兵团唯一的女孩能一口气跳下好几层台阶，头上粉色绒毛飞行帽的帽檐随着她的动作在空中俏皮地颤动。她手上举着一张黄颜色的纸，阿尔洛认出那是民兵团的商会委托单。

“喏，给你。”她终于跳到了他面前，爽快地把纸张直接拍在他手上。他疑惑地挑起眉毛，却换来了三姐挑得更高的眉毛：“给下水道废墟换灯泡啊！你难道还想掉进废液池里淹死吗？” 阿尔洛立马正色道， “我没有掉进废液池，是那个裂嘴鱼跳出来攻击我。而且你把这个给我做什么？我又不能变灯泡出来，你应该直接去商会交给安托因发布委托。” 而三姐看起来比他还要惊讶：“这种委托你不是一般都交给洛阳吗？她一般一天就能做好。什么时候我们又要回到委托挂在商会的告示板上好几天没人接的悲惨日子了？”

阿尔洛顿了一下，还是把委托单塞回了三姐手里：“她最近很忙，盖勒让她和明特一起负责尤弗拉隧道的施工，她现在天天泡在隧道的工地上，根本没空回她的工坊。你还是去商会发布委托吧，我问问希金斯能不能尽快帮我们完成。” 三姐若有所思地点点头，“听起来像她的工作狂作风，难怪最近都见不到她了。”她把委托单重新塞回她的蓝白色随身小挎包里，自顾自地嘟囔道：“我还以为她终于想通了，决定和你保持距离呢。”

阿尔洛犹如霜打的茄子又被丢到油锅里一样突然炸开，眼睛瞪成了原来的两倍大：“你说什么？为什么要和我保持距离？”

三姐被阿尔洛突如其来的跳脚吓了一跳，有些不知所措地看着他。但不知为何她从阿尔洛的语气里感觉到他似乎不是在反问，而是在认真征询这个问题的答案，于是她开始耐心解释起来：“我只是开了个玩笑嘛！你成天凶她，谁知道她的忍耐是不是终于到达临界点，决定之后都躲着你走了。”

“不是骂，是来自朋友温暖的规劝。”阿尔洛再次认真地纠正她的用词，让她忍不住翻了一个白眼。随即他又用那熟悉的鄙夷眼神居高临下地看着她，“她怎么可能会那么无聊，因为这种小事和我生气？”

三姐正准备再翻白眼，突然像发现新大陆一样眼睛一亮，贼兮兮地凑近他，“所以她真的生气了？你到底做什么了？”

阿尔洛不露声色地把她兴奋巴着他胳膊的爪子扒拉开，“别瞎想，她就是最近太忙了而已。赶紧把委托交了去巡逻，别耽误了工作。”

“你可真没劲。”三姐悻悻地收回手， 一脸惋惜地朝着皮奇广场的方向离开了。阿尔洛松了一口气，拉过天马的牵绳领着它继续往废弃遗迹2号走去。

然而三姐不是今天早晨唯一一个企图朝他手里塞纸的人。他没走两步，又撞见盖勒抓着一张纸从他的房子里急匆匆地走出来。夏日的艳阳即使在清晨也杀伤力强大，盖勒光亮的脑门已经冒出了一层薄汗。他刚想和盖勒问好，盖勒却在他开口之前发现了他：“阿尔洛，你来得正好！可以请你帮我一个忙吗？”他一边说着一边将手上的纸交给阿尔洛。 “艾伯特现在在胡桃镇为尤弗拉隧道的建设采购建材，但是最近自由联盟各地的资源开采都受到了限制，价格一直在上涨。刚刚他发回电报说预算有些不够，我们可能需要重新制定采购计划，把一些不那么紧急需要的部件放到后面。我希望尽快得到明特和洛阳的意见，不能让艾伯特一直耗在胡桃镇。”阿尔洛接过那沓纸，上面罗列了林林总总让他极其陌生的复杂物件与定价。盖勒为了维持市长的体面，大夏天还穿着西装，此时已经汗如雨下，不停用手巾擦着脑门上的蒸汽。“事出紧急，我本来想亲自去尤弗拉沙漠将艾伯特发回来的定价单交给他们的，但我担心离开办公室那么长时间错过什么重要的电报。而且在沙漠里迪迪公交车反而没有马快，”说到这里，他的目光越过阿尔洛的身侧，朝着他那匹漂亮的小白马露出了一个和蔼的微笑，“所以可以麻烦你和天马为我送一趟信吗？希望这不会占用你太多时间。没有打扰你今天的巡逻吧？”

阿尔洛摇摇头，他看着盖勒脑门如雨后春笋般的汗珠，有些于心不忍：“没问题。三姐在主街巡逻，可以帮我照看一下。而且今日没有游客来访，我想危险遗迹没有太多访客让我们操心。”更何况最爱惹麻烦的那个小工坊主已经在尤弗拉隧道里了，他在心里补充道。盖勒舒了一口气，“那么真是谢谢你了，阿尔洛。”他拍了拍阿尔洛的肩表示感激，又急急忙忙地走远了。阿尔洛将纸张卷成筒状，小心翼翼地塞入随身的腰包里。“走吧哥们，”他笑着拍了拍天马的脸，调侃道：“你给我们找了份好差事呢。”天马骄傲地打了个鼻响，引得阿尔洛又哈哈大笑起来。

去尤弗拉沙漠，从东城门直线前往波西亚大桥是最快捷的方法，但阿尔洛还是鬼使神差地走了西城门。他比较喜欢西城门出城的路，大概是因为那里的风景更加多彩一些。除了会路过洛阳的工坊，还有索菲奶奶的农场。这个时间艾米丽已经在养殖场忙活起来了，铲屎添饲料，要赶在烈日当空前把毛绒绒的小鸡小鸭们喂饱。阿尔洛看到艾米丽穿着米白的格子衬衫，亚麻色的长发一如往常在脑后梳成了一条麻花辫，随着她嘻嘻哈哈地逗弄着两脚禽，和麦田灿烂的金色混杂在一起欢快地晃动着。不远处索菲奶奶佝偻着背，腋下夹着一簸箕小麦缓慢着朝农场小屋走去，时不时停下来看看在养殖场里撒欢的孙女。阿尔洛看不清她的表情，但他猜测她还是在用一贯平和又温柔的微笑，注视着郁郁葱葱的麦苗，欢蹦乱跳的小鸡小鸭，和她活泼爱笑的孙女，看着这蓬勃盎然的生机在她的农场里肆意且快活地成长。

真好。阿尔洛发现自己的嘴角不受控制地翘了起来。他从前除了晨练，很少走这条路，因为民兵团在城市东边，他一般都从东城门出城，而且这一片一直没有什么不安定因素，不太需要他操心。

说到这一片的不安定因素，他将审视的眼神转向了洛阳的工坊。有木头栅栏围着也看不见什么，平日里只能看见整齐码放的石炉和熔炉总是不停地冒着青烟，但今日却安安静静的没有任何工作的迹象。阿尔洛眉头一皱，内心已有了几分主意。此时一直稳健朝前迈步的天马也突然不淡定了，高昂地嘶鸣了一声，转身就要往洛阳的工坊里闯。阿尔洛连忙拉紧缰绳止住它的步伐。再定睛一看，原来是洛阳的风羚此时待在马厩里，这让阿尔洛更加地警觉了起来。洛阳很喜欢天马，一直想要一匹像它一样的小白马。麦克当劳爷爷的马场里除了租赁的马匹，不常有新的马匹出售，更别提本就少见的白马了。所以当风羚还是一匹刚出生的小马驹的时候就被她相中了，欢天喜地地当宝贝一样养起来。风羚天性活泼好动，所以洛阳去哪都带着它陪着它消耗精力，很少有这样把它留在马厩里而自己独自外出的情况。大概是因为长得像自己，天马也很喜欢风羚，每次见到它都会抛下所有的沉稳和它打闹成一团。这次好久没有见到风羚了，一下子嗅到了它的味道，兴奋地骚动起来，不安分地在工坊门口不停地打转。阿尔洛费了好大劲才拉住他，不停地摩挲着突然不受控的伙伴的鬓毛安抚它。“冷静点伙计，不要这么不稳重。你可是波西亚民兵团团长最可靠的副手好吗。”虽然只是随口的碎碎念，但天马倒是奇迹般地安静了下来，让阿尔洛自己都有些意外。但不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得天马冲着自己翻了一个白眼。

******  
告别能光着屁股在河里玩水的童年以后，阿尔洛就不是那么喜欢夏天了。因为民兵团工作的危险性质，他们即使是在夏天也要穿着长裤长靴，甚至还要佩戴无指手套，尽量减少皮肤的暴露。经过多年与他的飞行员夹克与心爱的灰色牛仔长裤的磨合，他已经不再为衣衫汗湿的闷热感而感到烦躁不安。他曾经为自己逐渐强韧起来的隐忍能力暗自骄傲过好长一段时间，直到他发现搞建筑的人似乎和他一样练出了耐热的神功，除了大夏天还要穿西装把自己包得像坚果一样的盖斯特，还有眼前这位来自自由联盟唯一的海岛织女星5号在夏季的沙漠里工作还要穿着长裤的文弱工程师。

“看来有一些部件我们得自己制作了，”明特木着一张脸，似乎不意外建材价格的走高。对着阿尔洛递过去的报价单认真研究了一番，然后扬起头朝不远处一个脚手架的方向喊了一声：“洛阳你下来吧，有事找你商量。”

高空传来一声脆脆的回应。阿尔洛顺着明特的目光看过去，被这个脚手架的高度惊得倒抽一口冷气。但那个娇小的身影却用她灵活敏捷的动作证明这个高度的攀爬对她来说根本就是小菜一碟。她那条夏天也天天穿着的工装裤松松垮垮地缝满了口袋，口袋里又插满了各式各样的工具，裤脚拖过了那双脏兮兮的棕色鹿皮工装靴，白得耀眼的T恤衫已经被汗水打湿了背心部分。明特毫不掩饰目光中的崇拜，对她赞美道“你爬上爬下的样子真的好像一只猴子”，被她回礼了一个懒洋洋的假笑。她看到阿尔洛像是有些意外的样子，但目光并没有在他身上停留很久，而是小跑到明特身边，和他一起研究起那份报价单来。他们凑在一起认真讨论的时候看起来有种莫名的相似感，有着同样稚气未脱的圆脸，比大多数波西亚人略微黝黑的皮肤和柔软的黑发（以及快要搭到眼睛的刘海）。他突然开始怀疑他俩是不是失散多年的兄妹。这个猜想不算过分荒诞，洛阳的父亲长时间在全世界游历冒险，而且明特还是孤儿。盖勒曾经在介绍明特时提过他和洛阳和盖斯特艾伯特一样，都是阿塔拉建筑工程学院的优秀毕业生，他可以感觉出明特与洛阳在工程上一脉相承的才能与天赋，这说不定是来自同一个爹的馈赠。坏了，他知道洛阳的工坊是从她爸爸那里继承下来的，万一明特和她真的是血亲兄妹，那她岂不是要把工坊分一半给明特？

沉迷工作的两个人不知道一本正经抱着手的民兵团团长在面无表情地对着他们开什么鬼畜脑洞，还在埋头认真研究。“真糟糕啊，这些建材本来都是紧急需要的才会叫艾伯特去买，如果不紧急我自己做不就完了吗。”洛阳皱着眉头有些不满地嘀咕道。刚刚及肩的柔软黑发被她抓起来，在脑后绑了个迷你的小揪揪，其他不够长的碎发凌乱地散在鬓边，汗水混着土灰在洁净的面皮和脖颈上流下一道又一道的黑印。她像是嫌脸不够花一样，又伸手把额发撩起来，在额头上又留下一道脏兮兮的手印。

“没关系，”明特出言安慰道，“我们已经比计划超前了一些，不需要那么着急地赶工。我们可以取消一些你方便做出来的，先试着做做，说不定之后盖勒叔叔又能拿到额外的赞助做采买呢？”

“好吧，谁让我是市政资金最好的补救呢？”她耸了耸肩，开了个小玩笑，又马上投入到对报价单的研究里：“防水板的涂料太复杂了，一时间我可搜集不到那么多材料。排水管我可能可以，但是我收集的废旧管道不多了，如果现在建一个管道的模型的话可能得花费很多我存的铁矿石，不过……”她陷入了看似有些混乱的计算，掰着手指头自顾自地嘟嘟囔囔起来。阿尔洛突然有点想笑，洛阳曾经和他炫耀过自己在工程学校时数学很好，但他发现她每次碰到要数数的时候总是像个小学生做加减法一样需要掰手指头。

大概是他的笑意浮在脸上了，沉醉在计算里的小工坊主余光扫过他时，本就肉乎乎的脸颊迅速鼓了起来，眼睛瞪得溜圆，像一条刚被钓上岸的气泡鱼，让他更想笑了。他赶紧咳了一声，吸引了明特的注意力：“有什么紧急需要的材料可以告诉我，我会帮助你们的。”

“那真是多谢你了，阿尔洛团长。”明特向他道了一声谢。小气泡鱼用鼻音“哼”了一声，像是勉强认可了他的示好。然后明特十分顺手地从洛阳工装裤的某一个大口袋里抽出一支铅笔，在定价单上勾画起来。“我想把这些拿掉应该就可以了。劳烦你再跑一趟，将这个交回给盖勒叔叔。”阿尔洛看了他一眼，不动声色地接过明特递过来的定价单。

“对了，”他突然开口问洛阳，“为什么你今天没有把风羚带出来？”距离尤弗拉隧道最近的迪迪公交车站还有很长一段距离，以他对她的了解她绝对不愿意花费那么多时间在毫无风景可欣赏的沙漠徒步上。

“啊，那个……”她似乎有些意外阿尔洛会问起风羚，“我在隧道工作时它总是闲不住到处乱跑，结果被一条沙漠跳蛇咬伤了，所以我最近就不带它来了。”

阿尔洛心想你的马个性倒是挺随主人的，但她话里另一个隐藏的信息让他的脸色迅速沉了下来：“你说它被沙漠跳蛇咬伤了？”

小气泡鱼的气焰被他阴沉的脸色刺得肉眼可见地一下子消了下去。夏季尤弗拉沙漠气温奇高，为了避开白昼里滚烫的沙子，沙漠跳蛇都会等到深夜沙子温度降下去以后才出来活动。所以如果不是深夜在沙漠行走是不会被咬伤的。阿尔洛一时之间控制不住自己的怒气，语气越来越重：“我今天路过你的工坊发现你的熔炉都烧完能量停止运作了，你是不是昨晚没回家？”他早该想到的，不骑风羚出门的话，这个天才的小混蛋会想尽一切办法节省时间减少走路的必要。他越想越生气，重话已经冲到嘴边了，但看着她耷拉着脑袋缩着肩膀一副可怜兮兮的样子，又想到了三姐早上的“你又凶她，她要和你保持距离”，还是强行憋住了，努力绷着出一个温和的微笑。

“你不能这样整天耗在工地上。今天日落以后就回家，我来接你。”他让自己的语气尽量和蔼，拿出了比给小朋友讲故事还多十倍的耐心。她看起来松了一口气，忙不迭地点头。

出于礼貌，他又转向明特再次强调：“不管是有什么需要的地方或者有安全问题需要上报，都可以找民兵团帮忙。”他知道明特最近为了方便就近住在沙漠边缘四娃的家，离隧道不算太远。“好的我知道了。”明特再次点头致意，想了想又郑重其事地补上一句，“谢谢你。”

阿尔洛挥了挥手，表示不必在意。


	3. Chapter 3

在脚手架上为钢拱架打了一上午的钉，到了这个时候她才稍微感觉到一丝渴意。拿起水壶大灌了一口，再次摩拳擦掌准备重新开工。明特看着她有些担心：“你怎么又要上去了，要不要在下面多休息一会？现在天气很热，小心不要中暑。”她拉起衣角擦了擦嘴边的水渍，摇了摇头，再次回身开始矫健地爬架：“没关系，我没觉得很热，上面还挺凉快的。而且我得赶紧把这些工作做完，今晚才能按时回家。”老子的宝贵时间可不能再耗费在民兵团关于夜晚外出的安全教育上了，她在心里补了一句。

尤弗拉沙漠虽天气酷热，但空气干爽，风一旦吹进隧道来还是能带来不少凉意。她告诉自己那么早爬上来就是为了吹风，而不是时不时扭头去寻找大漠风沙里那个缓慢远走的身影。民兵团团长火红的头发在漫漫黄沙里分外惹眼。他有一次夸奖她的发旋长得十分周正，字面意义上的正，在头顶的正中央，让她突然好奇起来从他的视角看世界会是怎样一番景象——毕竟她一般没有什么机会看到别人的头顶，但他可能已经阅顶无数，才会如此自然而然地对她头顶的发旋做出一番比较评价。接着她又开始好奇他的头顶看起来会是什么样的——即使是波西亚也没有人能稀松平常地看到他的头顶，他的头顶会不会有什么奇特之处他自己也不知道呢？她比波西亚的大多数人都要矮小一些。岩石城常年干燥炎热，居民大多身形矮小皮肤黝黑。她从前在岩石城生活和在阿塔拉求学时，从未觉得自个的身高有什么不便之处。得益于幼时父亲曾带着她四处游历冒险，身高更不曾是她的限制。直到来到了波西亚，她突然开始好奇那些高个头眼中的世界是否和自己的大不相同。

******  
“什么，就这样而已吗？我和你们三人中任意一人对抗一分钟不倒下，就可以进危险遗迹了？”

三姐摘下粉色的飞行绒帽，一头亮金色的短发在春日的暖阳里灿烂夺目。她一脸不可思议地上下扫视着她的身板：“什么叫就这样而已？小家伙，你人小口气倒不小啊。”

“喂！”她忍不住大叫起来，“你为什么老叫我小家伙？”

三姐笑嘻嘻地朝她的头顶比划了一下，比到了自己的鼻尖：“可是你就是小呀。但你放心，我是从来不以大欺小，难为小朋友的，不用怕我把你摔得太远。”

她眯起眼睛，脖子一梗：“我不选你，我要和你们团长打。”她记得民兵团的团长是个严肃的高大男人。他会冷着脸对她说：“不许乱跑，不许捣蛋，我就不会找你麻烦，知道了吗？”的确，大多数时候她都不属于安分守己的良民，但乖顺的外表被那么快地看穿还是头一次，让她吓了一跳。但后来三姐告诉她，阿尔洛和谁都是这么说。

三姐溜圆的眼睛里多了几分看傻子的怜悯，“你这孩子，不仅看着矮，人也有点傻。我劝你多想想，阿尔洛用一只手就能把你丢到城外的树上去。”

她“哼”了一声：“你等着，我会让他倒下的。”

很明显，阿尔洛也不觉得这是个好主意。工作时间总是板着一张脸的团长带着怀疑的眼光打量了她一番，抱着手质问满脸写着“我想看热闹”还把雷明顿拉来看戏的三姐：“这是你挑唆的？”三姐嘴一撇：“我还想和她打呢，这种好事我哪会让给你？”他又皱着眉头将目光转向她。她本想像在三姐面前一样掷地有声地反驳他的轻视，但他高了她一个头的魁梧身材实在让她有点心虚。她挠了挠头，眼睛盯着他领子上系着的淡蓝色棉布方巾小声嘀咕道：“让我试试嘛，反正你也不会对我下死手的吧？”他方正的下颌收得紧紧的，面无表情地耸了耸肩膀，没有多说什么，只是转身领着他们朝城外开阔的草地走去。

她不算一个过分自信的人，在很多事情上她都对自己的能力疑虑甚多，但打架从来不是其中一项。除去幼时和玩伴的小打小闹，与父亲游历冒险的经历也让她从小体力强健动作灵活，应变能力极强。直到她趴在他宽厚的背上双腿环在腰间死死搂住他的脖子，360度全方位锁死，依然无法撼动他半分，她才突然开始惆怅起来。但也没能惆怅多久，因为她马上就飞了出去。

“哇哦！”三姐怪叫了一声，跟着阿尔洛一路小跑到她身边，笑意里带着些担忧地看着他们一脸愧疚的团长单膝跪下把满脸灰土摔在地上的洛阳拉着坐起来：“阿尔洛你也太过分了，一个过肩摔把她摔那么远？你是使了多大劲？”阿尔洛帮着她拍掉头发上的灰土，一脸的窘迫：“对不起，你确实很快，我刚刚下意识的反应没有控制住……”她抬起手肘狠狠地擦了擦人中（她有种鼻血已经流下来的错觉），冷酷而虚弱地打了个噤声的手势，“没事，我们再来。我刚刚差一招就能制住你了。”

阿尔洛的嘴角翘了起来，湖蓝澄澈的眼睛里泛着笑意。原本在一旁看热闹的雷明顿也跑了过来，帮着阿尔洛扶她站起来，称赞她道：“其实我们和平民交手从来都是点到为止，不会拿出真正对战的架势来。刚刚你如果不是一心想制住阿尔洛一直发动猛烈的攻击，早就撑过一分钟了。”三姐掰着她的头像买猪肉一样摇来晃去仔细检查了一番，确定她没有受伤后，松了一口气：“你可吓死我了。别那么拼命，能撂倒阿尔洛本来就很难，不是每个人都可以做到的。”说完她又迎风骄傲地挺起了胸膛，小声补了一句“除了我”。

她又抬起手擦了擦脸上的灰，仰头看着阿尔洛。而阿尔洛还是用亮晶晶的眼睛看着她，又顺手理了理她的头发。“你说得对，就差那么一点了。”他笑着说。

若放在往日，她一定会因为他弯起的眉毛和眼睛离自己这么近而心肺躁动到衰竭。但她现在离撂倒波西亚最强的战士只有一步之遥，春心一时实在是萌动不起来。她深吸了一口气，再次摆出了格斗的架势。阿尔洛也退了几步，浑身的肌肉再次紧绷起来。他眼里温和的神采已经褪去，火焰一般的红发和下巴颏一撮粗短的胡子像雄狮鬓毛看到猎物一样不动声色地竖起来。在他摆好准备姿势的瞬间，她就像野猫扑鼠一样迅猛且凶狠地扑了上去。

她虽打斗经历还算丰富，但大多是与野外和废墟里遇到的怪物与野兽，真正与人类的体术切磋在她成年以后就几乎没有了。与人类格斗和与野兽搏斗大不相同，与野兽搏斗可追求致死，而与人类格斗要讲究制服。对于野兽可专攻致命部位，只求快狠，无需太多顾虑，什么手段都能使上。但面对人类则必须体面一些，重在压制，及时的预判与合适的应对更为重要。可是方才那一场，她使出了浑身解数，依然无法撼动半分阿尔洛如磐石般的稳健。所以去他妈的技巧和体面，她也要做一次野兽。

和先前一样，她先出拳晃了几个虚招，便跳起来朝着阿尔洛的腹部飞踢了一脚，阿尔洛伸手抓住她的脚腕往一边拉，她却顺势弯脚一勾跃进他怀里，双臂一把环住他的脖子——这比跳到背上更不易挣脱，并且更容易让被缚之人失去重心——头还使劲顶了他一下。阿尔洛显然被她这种野蛮的攻势震慑到了，双手下意识地护在了她的后背上。她立即收紧双臂死死卡住阿尔洛的脖颈，同时猛提一口气，做好了提升重心的准备。但出乎她的意料，阿尔洛没有立刻腾出手来格开她的手臂，反而死死地箍在她的腰上。她一时有些无措，呼吸越来越重。他使上了很大的劲，可能可以用一条手臂固定她，另一只手再拎起她的背心。她把头埋在他的肩膀上，鼻腔里扑满了他象牙黄的夹克上混杂着皂荚香的皮革味。猛兽的獠牙大多时候都悄无声息地隐藏在柔软的唇舌中，所以它们柔顺软和的皮毛总能让她警醒地想到獠牙亮出那一刹那的凶光和血浆腥臭的铁锈味。皮肉受伤的痛楚会让肾上腺素记住这种恐惧，在再次被危险环绕时将胸膛战栗且疯狂的心跳燎烧到大脑。她脑子被烧得燥热，一口咬在了阿尔洛的脖子上。

“我了个去！”这一咬炸出了三姐和雷明顿的一炮惊叫。阿尔洛也带着惊诧吃痛地闷哼了一声，灼热的鼻息急促地打在她的耳边。那个低沉的声音在她耳边暗骂了一句，像是对她野蛮程度的震惊一时之间没有收住。她心一横，嘴上用劲更狠，死不松口的同时放下一条腿，卡在阿尔洛的腿弯处用力一勾，同时整个人上半身重心往上提，往前狠狠一用力。阿尔洛登时摔倒在地，而她则稳稳地坐在了他的腰上。她死死地夹紧两腿，用整个人的体重拼命压住他，双手撑在他的胸口，像个初愈的哮喘病人一样呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，心脏还像激战中的战鼓一样疯狂擂动，像是要从嘴里叛逃出来。她居高临下地看着他同样喘着气，如野兽般机警的眼神渐渐软和，重新焕发出温暖的目光，柔软的额发被汗水打湿搭在英挺的剑眉上。三姐和雷明顿在一旁欢呼大叫，三姐一边大呼厉害一边要冲上来抱她。但她没办法将目光从阿尔洛脸上离开。她忘记了自己还是以一个攻击性十足的姿势骑在他身上，撑着双手不自觉地露出一个傻兮兮的笑：“我赢啦。”

阿尔洛也没有败者的颓丧之态，懒洋洋地躺在地上，咧开嘴露出白晃晃的两排牙，“是的，恭喜你。”

她晕乎乎地应了一句“哦”，突然又说不出什么话来了。一时间全世界只剩下胸腔里擂鼓般的心跳，湿漉漉的草地，和春雨留给人间的馥郁。初上的暖阳在潮湿的水汽中复苏了千万只蝴蝶在漫漫的春色之间飞舞，波西亚的春天真美呀，她突然这样想到。

****  
“洛阳，你可能要再做一批炸药了。”快要日落了，工头明特开始检查今天的进度。“我们快要完成一期的基础铺设了，可以开始准备二期的爆破。我打算明天就开始计划钻孔，你这一周也可以好好休息一下。你觉得怎么样？”

她心不在焉地应了一句，开始收拾工具准备爬下去。突然像想到了什么似的，探出身去和明特说：“你能不能把将火药的委托给商会？我好几天没接商会那边的委托了，虽说这边隧道施工的工作也可以算商会的积分，但普雷斯利说要等到一阶段完工以后才可以结算。我不想这个月再输给希金斯，得趁月底前多攒点积分。”

底下的明特迟疑地“呃”了一声，她知道他在犹豫，要离开沙漠跑到几十里外城镇内的波西亚商会和不是那么熟悉的人交谈（哪怕只是在递张单子过去前客套的寒暄），这对一个懒癌晚期的社恐患者是巨大的挑战。他的声音听起来有些疑惑：“你以前在学校也不会在乎比拼，非要赢别人什么的，为什么会老跟希金斯过不去？”

希金斯是洛阳来到波西亚之前本地最好的工坊主，商会积分排行榜上永远的第一名。好吧，现在也是。对大多数波西亚市民来说希金斯是个负责靠谱但不太好相处的乙方，但对洛阳来说希金斯更像个敏感词，一旦触发怒气就一发不可收拾：“谁让他成天骂我？尖酸刻薄的老匹夫，我来波西亚也没多久，商会的月度积分落后给他这个本地人不是很正常的吗？但他老是趾高气昂地嘲笑我靠爹留下的老本，四体不勤坐吃山空……”

明特瞪大了眼睛，震惊地仰头打断她：“希金斯怎么能这样说你？你这么勤劳用功，兢兢业业，你……”“行啦，”她开始爬下脚手架，翻着白眼打断他，“他就是个心胸狭窄的小气鬼，大概是猜到了以我的实力未来超过他是迟早的事。哼，既然是迟早会发生的事，我就要让他感受到我们工程师的力量，早些习惯被我碾压的滋味！”

朋友的斗志也感染了明特，他双手握拳举到胸前：“好的，不能让我们工程师被人轻看！我现在马上就写一张委托单，等下阿尔洛团长过来以后交给他，请他帮我交到商会去。”

“喂！”她拽起衣角擦着汗走到明特身边，顺手夺下他拳心里紧攥的水壶，有些不满地瞪着他，“你干嘛老麻烦阿尔洛帮你做事？”明特有些不解：“可是他刚刚说有需要的话可以请他帮忙呀。”她一口气把水壶里的水喝了大半，“那是出于礼节，表达友善的一种客套。你要是请他帮忙，他肯定不会推辞，但也不会是真的乐意。他有自己的工作，不能总是麻烦他帮我们跑腿的。”明特半懵半懂地点点头，“哦，也是啊。诺拉也和我说过阿尔洛团长因为执行民兵团的委托经常在遗迹里待到很晚。”

猛然间听到光明教会传教士的名字，洛阳抬着水壶的手不由得顿了一下。她拉起短袖汗衫的下摆擦了一把脸上的汗，心不在焉的声音四平八稳：“你什么时候见到诺拉啦？我还以为你除了工地哪也不会去呢。”谈起自己稀少的社交生活，明特有些不由得振奋起来：“上个周六，盖勒叔叔邀请我去圆桌餐厅吃晚饭，没想到好多人都在呢。盖勒叔叔后来和马尔斯叔叔他们一起聊天去了，诺拉见我一个人坐着，便邀请我和他们一起玩飞镖。”洛阳听得眉毛都要飞起来了：“他们？他们是谁？”明道答道：“就是三姐和雷明顿呀。他们好像一直在讨论遗迹里的探险。诺拉对历史非常了解，而且也不像李牧师那样对工业科技这么的反感，她似乎对各种技术的开发和重建都很感兴趣。”听到阿尔洛没在，洛阳缩紧的胃不由得放松了一些。但一想到诺拉平时都会跟谁讨论这些话题，嘴上的酸味好像又盖不住了：“毕竟是书香门第出身的大小姐，还考进了阿塔拉大学，知识那么丰富也是难免的吧。”明道闻言不由得感慨到：“盖勒叔叔也跟我说过诺拉家世显赫。不过她真是一点架子也没有，和每个人的关系似乎都不错。”洛阳心里有结，即使是普通的夸赞也越听越不顺耳，阴阳怪气地附和道：“嗨，人家长得漂亮嘛，而且待人友善，讲话又那么温柔，谁会不喜欢她呢？”明特像是找到知己一般击节赞叹：“说的真是在理，我就很喜欢她！” 

洛阳嘴唇颤动了一下，最终还是选择了保持沉默，继续咕嘟咕嘟地灌水。

明特见洛阳不搭理他，只好回归之前未竟的话题：“那我明天亲自去一趟商会，我会跟安托因说是给你的，你可以先做起来。”说罢他接过她递回来的水壶，惊诧于它轻飘飘的重量：“你全喝完了？一点也没给我留？”她贱兮兮地做了个鬼脸，又马上板起脸来，正色道：“你不能这样整日耗在工地上。把水喝完了你也正好可以回家休息，不能再辛苦自己了。”明特一脸鄙夷地瞪着她：“你别把阿尔洛团长教训你的话拿来说我，他明明只有这样说你。”她阴恻恻地“哼”了一声，“那是因为他还不知道你昨晚也偷偷在工地睡了一晚。等下他来了我就去告发你，让你也感受一下波西亚道德标杆的铁腕关怀。”明特紧张得瑟缩了一下，但转念一想又有些发懵：“好像也没有规定不能在工地过夜吧？他知道了又能把我怎么样，总不会把我抓起来吧？”

“呃……”她也愣住了。确实，波西亚没有宵禁，从来没有规定不能在外过夜。只不过夜晚民兵团没有常规巡逻，所以只是建议市民避开危险区域。尤弗拉隧道的工地并不是民兵团划定的危险区，按理说她不需要为自己在工地睡了一晚而感到心虚。

明特瞧她脸色阴沉，以为她是不满阿尔洛针对自己，便拍了拍她的肩安慰道：“我想阿尔洛团长也只是关心你而已，你们不是好朋友吗？他肯定是担心你太过劳累了，所以希望你多休息。他对我们真的是很关心啊！”她点点头，“你说的对，他的确是一个热心善良的好朋友。”她转而对着明特亲切地微笑道：“我们也不能辜负了他对朋友的一番好意，所以你的委托单不如就让他代你交到商会吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

他曾经思考过这样一个问题，谁才是洛阳在波西亚最好的朋友？

他屡次暗自惊异以及唾弃自己囿陷在这种小鼻子小眼睛的问题里，但总又克制不住去想。好在没有意外的常规巡逻总是枯燥乏味，他也就放纵自己偶尔用这种莫名其妙的小问题为自己解闷。事实上，

今天早上他将明特的委托单代送到商会交给安托因时，紫发的娇花男孩一见他走进来便格外热情地向他打起了招呼：“阿尔洛团长，好久没见啦！最近还好吗？”阿尔洛还没有机会开口，他又马上注意到了阿尔洛手上的委托单：“民兵团又有委托啦？昨天三姐才送来一个还没人接呢！”他笑眯眯地接过单子，“哟，是明特的呀。他不是和洛阳一块在沙漠吗，这委托单怎么送来商会了呢？哦我知道了，是在帮她积分吧？要我说也不用着急呢，希金斯最近也接了疾风镇一个大单子，一直窝在他的小工厂里忙活呢，没怎么来商会。”他一边絮叨着一边蹲下身去从柜子里翻找，“洛阳宝贝儿也是好一阵子不来啦，她最近还好吗？你说说，这大热的天，那么大的太阳，在沙漠工作一整天，想想就晒得难受！我洛阳宝贝儿一定得做好防晒呀，她已经够黑的了，可不能再晒黑了。”他拿出一个夹着一沓委托单的文件夹，抬头看见阿尔洛一脸呼吸不畅地盯着他，不由得忸怩了起来，捂着脸娇声道：“怎么这样盯着人家看，多不好意思呀！人家最近润肤露用完了，也没有时间做新的，皮肤是不是变差了一点啊？真是讨厌死了，娜娜和小艾也不帮帮人家……”说到好友，安托因才像幡然醒悟一般翻起了手中的文件：“我这有好几张委托都是要给洛阳宝贝儿的，你让她有空来领呀！小艾要一个新水桶，姜戈大叔说圆桌餐厅要多放几个风扇，最近天气越来越热了……嗯……还有好些呢，明特的这张也给我放进来吧。”

阿尔洛听着他的话终于画上了一个平稳的句号，内心颤抖着长舒了一口气，将委托单递了过去。但他还是没有把握好开口的机会，因为安托因又开口了：“这个委托急不急呀？应该快要做好了吧？那我就放在最上面啰！其他的倒也不急，但你还是让她快点来哦！虽然大家是在帮她攒积分，但东西还是要早点做出来给人家的嘛。不过洛阳宝贝儿平时也是很热心的，之前小艾和她抱怨过一次提水浇水太累，她就帮人做了一个水塔，小艾高兴坏了。”

是了，艾米丽是她在波西亚最早的朋友。她的工坊与艾米丽家的农场相邻，艾米丽又是个特别热心友善的姑娘。她刚搬来没多久，艾米丽就带着好吃的好玩的上门拜访，还教她种这个种那个。搞得她一个工坊主天天和自己炫耀她又在自家院子里收成了什么高端农作物。后来换她三天两头地往艾米丽的农场跑，帮着她喂鸡喂鸭。两个闲不住的永动机凑在一起可以引爆农场的熵值，他也算体验过几次。今年夏天刚开始时，他得了七娃的指点，开始学起了垂钓（想吃海鲜面就不用老跑姜戈的餐厅了）。去波西亚港口要路过艾米丽的农场，才刚刚走出城门，就能听到远远地传来艾米丽一声脆生生的呼喊。他骑在天马上，一扭头就看到远处两个明亮的人影坐在农场小屋的房檐下朝他激动地朝他拼命挥手。他赶紧跳下马，牵着它走了过去。洛阳和艾米丽一人抱着一大瓣西瓜坐在小木屋伸出的露台上，啃得嘴边糊满了绯红的汁液。两个女孩先向天马打了个招呼，又招呼他一起吃西瓜。艾米丽放下西瓜跳下地来，有些不好意思地抓起一边的毛巾擦了擦嘴。“阿尔洛，你来得可真巧！要不要吃西瓜呀？我和奶奶昨天刚收了好多哦！”

西瓜是波西亚夏天才有的特产，满身都被黏滋滋的汗闷着时来一口冰凉清爽的西瓜实在是太高级的享受。他怀疑自己没有克制住眼睛里冒出的贪婪的精光，因为艾米丽已经操起刀开始切了起来，但他嘴上还是矜持地推辞了一下：“这怎么好意思呢？”毕竟平时不管是在农场卖的西瓜还是在圆桌餐厅卖的西瓜饮品和甜点都不便宜。“没有关系呀！”艾米丽的声音总是又甜又软，但软绵绵的细声细气里却又带着一股子活泼的冲劲，“夏天才刚刚开始呢，以后还能收获更多西瓜！这第一批收成，当然要拿来招待朋友呀！”农场姑娘笑眯眯地说着，利落地切好了一大瓣西瓜递给他。瓜皮虽然冰凉，他的内心却感到一丝甜甜的暖意。“谢谢你艾米丽，真高兴能成为你的朋友。”他郑重其事地向她道谢，惹得那个坐在一旁一直低头闷啃的人发出一阵大笑。

初夏的早晨空气已有些闷热了，洛阳换上了白色的棉背心，半长不长的乱发披散在肩头。她没有穿往日工作时常穿的背带工装裤，反而穿了一条水蓝色的棉布短裙，清新的颜色在阳光下很是亮眼。白袜和鹿皮靴也除了放在一边，光着的脚丫悬在空中，结实有力的小腿不安分地来回乱晃。大概是经常在日照下工作的缘故，她裸露在衣服外的皮肤都晒得很黑，唯独双脚因为常年穿靴子所以白皙异常。他看着那双晃得他眼花缭乱的脚，突然心中一阵异动，想伸手去一把握住让它们安分下来。

“艾米丽，我下次可以邀请三姐一起来吗？”不安定分子一边发问，一边慷慨地将西瓜递出去跟她的好朋友天马分享。这下艾米丽笑得更开心了，微微皱起的鼻间那一片淡淡的小雀斑像是跳动了起来，“这可太好了，我们一直都很想和三姐一起玩儿呢！”她又转向阿尔洛兴奋地比划着：“刚刚洛阳还在和我说三姐拉着她去山口山探险，然后一起打倒匪鼠王的故事呢！听说那个鼠王，比人还要高，爪子像刀一样锋利，这是真的吗？”英雄主角听到自己的名字在冒险故事里出现，立刻用力地挺起了胸膛，下巴昂得高高的：“不会骗你的！山口山那里的动物都特别大，你说对不对，阿尔洛？”她用手肘捅了捅他。他点点头，附和道：“山口山是一个废弃的工厂，附近的动物可能因为曾经受到工业污染的影响，比外面的动物看着都要大很多。除了有大老鼠，还有翅膀张开能覆盖一个房顶的大肥鸟，还有会喷水的大鼻子兽。”洛阳开玩笑道：“我应该捉几只大鼻子兽放在你的农场里，它们动不动就会疯狂喷水，这样你就不用辛苦浇水了！”

“天呐，”艾米丽眼神发光地喃喃感叹，“听起来也太有意思了，我也好想去看呀！”洛阳兴奋地撞了撞她的肩膀，“很快你就有机会的！盖勒让我在那里修一个车站。通车以后，你就可以坐迪迪公交去山口山啦。”民兵团团长被这段浑身是胆的对话吓出一身冷汗，啃着西瓜的同时不忘自己的职责，赶紧出言提醒：“山口山是危险遗迹，艾米丽你需要通过民兵团的考核才能进去。”粘着民兵团出入危险遗迹已有一段时间的洛阳明显是把这层要求给忘了，也不由得愣了一下，但又马上振作起来，安慰一下子变得有些失落的艾米丽说：“没关系，我和三姐可以教你！你也不需要变得很厉害才能去冒险，因为我可以和你一起去保护你哦！我可是很厉害的，不信你问问我的老师。”她突然又转向他促狭地挤挤眼。他心里并不意外，但还是挑起了眉毛装出一副吃惊的样子：“我怎么又是你的老师了？”洛阳瘪着嘴装得可怜兮兮的：“可是我学得很认真啊，每天跟着你跑步，你教的剑式我都有好好练，连姜戈都说我进步很大的，你是在嫌弃我练得不好吗？”他被她的故作可怜逗得忍俊不禁，忍不住作弄起她来，“一日为师，终身为父。那你现在是不是该叫我一声爸爸？”

艾米丽在一旁听得“咯咯咯”地笑了起来，笑声清脆明亮。反倒是洛阳眼里闪过一丝晦暗不明的惊诧，虽然转瞬即逝，还是被他敏锐地捕捉到了。但随后她又马上和着艾米丽一起乐呵起来。他还没来得及再说些什么，艾米丽又开启了新话题：“洛阳，你是怎么学会这些打来打去的功夫的呀？我觉得你好厉害，我都没见过不是民兵团的人会这些呢。”洛阳顿了顿，露出了不好意思的神情：“这些在工程学院都要学的。我其实根本不厉害啦，只是很喜欢显摆，盖斯特就比我厉害好多呢。”艾米丽一听更加好奇了：“为什么工程学院要学习这个呀？”阿尔洛也显得有点意外：“你怎么知道盖斯特很厉害？”

洛阳给艾米丽的回答都已经到嘴边了，一下子又被他突如其来的一个截然不同的关注点卡住，半张着嘴茫然地“呃……”了起来。阿尔洛瞧着她滑稽的样子差点又笑出来，但还是强行忍住了，有些抱歉地对艾米丽微笑了一下，帮着洛阳解释了起来：“就像民兵团也要接受简单的机械电气训练这样在危险的古文明遗迹可以应对设备的突发状况一样，工程学院也有战斗训练，毕竟工程师建筑师很多时候都要在危险的废墟里工作，学习这些可以在危险情况下保护自己。不过我知道盖斯特是建筑设计师，他应该是不需要学习这些的。”洛阳挠了挠头：“啊，我其实也是听说的，毕竟我进学校的时候他都已经毕业了，只是大家都说他也修习了战斗训练而且成绩特别好。没想到来波西亚以后还能遇到他，本来还想着可以多多切磋学习一下，瞻仰一下传奇校友的风采，哈谁知道他成天只会用眼白看人，话都懒得跟我多说一句，也太冷漠了吧，怎么说我也是他们那个AG建筑公司的忠实供货商好吗！”

小工坊主说着说着脸又鼓起来了，噼里啪啦地开始数落起平日冷漠的甲方（之一，毕竟AG建筑公司的另一个合伙人艾伯特还是十分热情友善的）。艾米丽刚听了一点便怪叫起来：“哎哟！”她笑嘻嘻地伸手去扭好朋友的脸，“我们的洛阳宝贝儿得不到盖斯特的注意不高兴啦！这可怎么办才好呀，伤脑筋伤脑筋。我们是不是该半夜去琥珀岛的小桥旁边截住他让他和你一起看一晚上星星，这样他就知道我们的洛阳宝贝儿有多可爱多好啦！”洛阳愣了好一会才反应过来好朋友在戏弄她，脸蛋“刷”地一下涨得通红，下意识地往他这看了一眼，又马上专心致志地攻击起了艾米丽的痒痒肉。“胡说八道！”她红着脸大叫，“我才没有不高兴呢！倒是你为什么会知道盖斯特半夜会去琥珀岛的小桥旁边啊？你是不是偷偷跟着他一起去了？”艾米丽一边躲着她的攻击一边尖声大笑，感觉随时会断气：“我在家里看到的呀！金吉尔会在半夜去河边，盖斯特肯定跟着呢！你问我我也要问你呢！你是怎么会知道他半夜去哪的啊？”“我也是在家里看到的！”

阿尔洛犹豫地看着面前两个前几秒钟还琴瑟和谐的永动机转眼扭成了一团，思考了好一会，决定还是放弃拉架专心吃瓜。盖勒诚不我欺，多跟市民接触果然是有好处的。今天他不仅吃到了清甜可口的西瓜，还掌握到了“东城门出城路上的两家住户对这条路夜晚的路况十分了解”这种重要战术信息。啊，不过也不准确，谁知道是真的在关注路况还是在关注盖斯特。毕竟盖斯特是闻名十里八乡的天才建筑设计师，不仅才气逼人，而且仪容俊美，老爹还是波西亚的市长。如此前途无量的优秀青年，大概不管走在哪条路上都会被人了解得一清二楚的。他酸溜溜地啃着瓜，突然有些莫名的委屈。其实他也经常在训练了一晚上以后为了放松去废弃工厂的山头附近漫步散心，可惜那一带没有任何民宅得以见证他的浪漫夜游。作为民兵团团长，他巴不得每个居民在日落以后都乖乖窝在家里，不要出门挑战擅长隐藏在黑暗里的危机，可是他也懂得大家享受那种劳作一天后疲惫或燥热的内心被温柔晚风包围的缱绻。他记得那个永远温柔和气的女孩金吉尔告诉过他，夏天晴朗的晚上，哥哥盖斯特会带着自己去河边散步，那是病中虚弱的女孩为数不多能看到星光闪烁，蝶翼震颤，感受大自然微弱而温柔的脉搏的夜晚。女孩眼中的欣喜和向往让他被莫名的愧疚击倒，他从未想过在他眼中如此稀松平常的景色会是他人眼中五彩斑斓的万象世界。现在他又发现，原来一直默默陪伴着金吉尔的盖斯特，也是别人眼中动人的风景。女孩们说起盖斯特，不计较他总是摆着一副冷淡高深的架子，让人难以接近，也不艳羡他的家世才学，却会记得他寸步不离地陪伴保护在妹妹左右。那么自己呢？他抑制不住这股好奇。他大部分的业余时间，都花在训练，学习，准备奇迹飞猪的入门考试上。他总是埋头走在自己的路上向往着远方，不敢驻足也不愿放慢脚步，也许他留给波西亚的影像比他想象的更为苍白寡淡。他曾经以成为波西亚人心中最称职的守护者为骄傲，但现在他突然又开始渴望起更多来。一时之间他觉得头顶灿烂的阳光离自己很远，女孩们嬉闹的声音也离自己很远。童年折纸飞机他总希望自己的飞机飞得更高更远，可是树叶被风吹落埋入土壤，来年便会重新长成树上的一片崭新的叶子，而纸飞机落在看不见的远方，也许只会落入湖泊沉入海底，被巨浪卷得无影无踪，像是天底下处处是归处，却又永远在流浪。


	5. Chapter 5

不用上工的一天总是幸福的，被工头明特放假在家赶工的洛阳瘫在床上美滋滋地伸懒腰。她已经很久没有过过睡懒觉的日子了，和希金斯的病态竞争让她不得不在每一个工作日的早晨掐着点爬起来，赶着商会开门的那一瞬间冲进去抢在希金斯前头拿到最好的委托。但是今天阿尔洛已经帮她交了一份直接指名给她的委托， 何况最近她把所有的精力都花在尤弗拉隧道的任务上，这个月的积分估计已经被希金斯甩开了老长一条街，追也追不上了，那就安心窝在家睡懒觉吧。不过说是安心，她还是不由自主地惦念起在院子里的熔炉里烤的炭块。明特向来谨慎，这次隧道的二期爆破位置较深，明特害怕动摇山体，让她把这批火药的火力减少一半。改良产品意味着长时间枯燥而乏味的重复实验，也意味着她要随时守着熔炉测试出炉产品，好根据爆炸反应调整下一批产品的原料。

她叹了一口气，正准备裹着被子滚下床，这时门口突然传来一阵急促的敲门声，吓得她一个机灵，差点抄起床头的铁剑冲出去。幸好马上三姐亲切的大嗓门又响了起来：“喂小鬼，怎么睡到现在，还活着吗？赶紧起床接你三姐的大礼！”她舒了一口气，昏头昏脑地蹦下床，光脚踩在干燥的木地板上，疾步跑去开门。没两步，又急急忙忙地折返跑回床边套上拖鞋。打开门后，被三姐撇着嘴嫌弃了一句：“磨蹭。”她还没来得及回嘴，因为早起而滞缓的思维又被三姐往怀里塞了一个大包而打断：“喏，不用谢，民兵团永远是市建最强大的后盾哦！”她揉了揉眼睛，呆呆地看着怀里的那包建材，都是昨晚她和明特交给阿尔洛的材料清单上的，没想到那么快阿尔洛就收集了这么多。她有些不可置信地扒拉着东西，“天呐，这东西也太多了吧，阿尔洛呢？”三姐耸耸肩，挤开她大摇大摆地走向厨房，轻车熟路地给自己倒了一杯水：“被盖勒叫走啦，一时半会回不来，怕耽误了你的事，特意让我把东西送来。”她大大咧咧地坐在沙发上冲洛阳坏笑挤眼，“我一大早早餐没吃完就赶紧赶慢地跑来了，快想想怎么感谢我的大恩大德吧！”

洛阳冲她翻了一个白眼，“谢你个狗屁，这些是你收集的吗？我要谢也是谢谢阿尔洛好嘛！”话一出口，突然又像是惊觉自己说了什么不妥当的话一般立马抿紧嘴巴，下意识地圈紧了怀里鼓鼓的大包，耳尖悄悄地烧红了起来。三姐没注意到她的异常，噘着嘴不满地抗议道：“你就知道心疼他，我昨天也帮他整理了好久呢！他平时巡逻的时候帮你囤了好多好多东西，要找出这些你需要的可不容易！”洛阳听着一脸惊奇，“囤东西？他给我囤什么东西？”三姐“哼”了一声：“我怎么知道？你的工坊手册里尽是些稀奇古怪的组装建材，阿尔洛不想看你成天漫山遍野地乱跑找东西，只好平时帮你多留意着搜集起来，怕你临时急用。”说着说着，自己又有些不好意思起来。她刚刚有些不忿洛阳（和其他大多数波西亚市民一样）习惯性把民兵团的功劳都归到阿尔洛一个人身上，但方才自己的一番话倒是让自己意识到了，阿尔洛对待工作确实比自己多了一份细致，对待市民比自己又多了一分上心。本来想趁机邀功蹭洛阳一顿早饭，现下也有些羞愧，挠挠头站了起来说道：“好啦，任务完成了我也该去工作了，你忙你的吧！”

洛阳的神情看起来比最初带着睡意来开门时更加飘忽了，眼珠像是心虚一般胡乱转着。听到三姐要离开了才如梦初醒般反应过来，有些慌乱地应着：“哦，好。诶等等我！我放好东西了和你一起出门！”

其实她没打算那么早去商会的，昨晚阿尔洛告诉她商会积了一堆订单留给她的订单，逃避本能让她下意识地选择晚些再去面对。但她也想和三姐再多讲一会话，不仅仅是最近太忙好久没见，也因为她想多从三姐嘴里听到阿尔洛。她甚至不需要听到“阿尔洛”这个名字，只言片语都在向她暗示他。稀奇古怪的建材，哈。三姐对工坊作业不感兴趣，从来不和她讨论她的工作，不会知道什么建材是不常见的。“稀奇古怪”，一定是阿尔洛告诉她的。她突然又没那么介怀阿尔洛老给诺拉讲冒险故事了，诺拉知道阿尔洛故事里的那些稀奇古怪都是因为她吗？

快走到商会门口时，正好看到商会附近爱丽丝的花店开门营业，文弱的女孩正站在梯子上给花架上的花浇水。三姐的大嗓门再次失去了惊吓作用，爱丽丝扭过头，抿着嘴露出一个有些局促的微笑，连忙从梯子上退下来。洛阳眼尖地发现她今天脖子上挂了一个绳结打成的挂饰，不由得出声赞美道：“你的颈饰真好看，是自己做的吗？”

爱丽丝受到夸奖后显得更加不好意思，下意识地抬手摸了摸那个绳结，有些腼腆地笑了：“这是杰克做的。打绳结送给亲人祝福平安健康是卢西恩的传统，学校里刚刚教了卢西恩的历史，露西小姐还在课上展示了编绳结，所以他回家做了一个送给我。”

洛阳想起爱丽丝那个乖巧又沉稳的小弟弟，面露艳羡之色：“杰克真是厉害呀，手那么巧。”三姐见缝插针地抢过话头：“那是，杰克很有天分的，将来肯定是个了不得的手艺人！那么有潜力的可塑之才，给你当学生怎么样？”

话一出口，爱丽丝和洛阳都吓了一跳。爱丽丝连忙摆手回绝：“杰克年纪还小，还是先好好读书吧。以后若是他想，也可以以后去读专业学校，不必急于一时。”三姐单手插着腰摆出一副不认同的样子：“那你也该让他好好发展一下兴趣爱好，培养些课外技能。你看卡萝家三个小丫头要不跟着妈妈学裁缝，要不跟以撒老人学下棋，托比也是天天和姜戈阿尔洛练剑。你也得学会放心把杰克托给别人，别老成天亲自管着他读书学习的，自己多累得慌。”

洛阳知道三姐也是关心爱丽丝。三姐是个大大咧咧的假小子，和波西亚大多数的女孩都不亲近，除了许医生的助手聪颖博学的菲莉丝和她能聊到一起，也就是带着弟弟杰克从卢西恩逃难而来的爱丽丝最让她关心。三姐的父母也是卢西恩人，加之爱丽丝年纪小，三姐总觉得自己是爱丽丝在波西亚可以依靠的唯一亲人，对她关怀备至。不过工坊主带学徒不比专业学校教书，事无巨细必躬亲，她才不愿为了三姐的大爱揽下这个苦差，于是左顾右望开始转移起话题：“原来这是卢西恩的风俗，难怪你的花店也有绳结卖呢，编得真不错！都是你自己做的吗？看来杰克的天分和你是一脉相承啊。”

洛阳想自己对爱丽丝可能也是真喜爱，一开口就是收不住的夸赞。三姐脸上写满了自豪，一把揽过洛阳的肩又笑出一口白牙：“我们爱丽丝可不仅仅是手巧，她还是个大文豪！你看过她写的作品吗？好看到吓你一跳！”洛阳闻言的确被吓了一跳：“你还会读书呢？我以前怎么不知道？”三姐此时正沉醉在为自家人骄傲的兴头上，没有在意洛阳一如既往的奚落，开始大肆吹嘘起来：“爱丽丝什么故事都会写，其中又数骑士小说写得最好。你也该买几本印本去读一读，陶冶一下自己的情操，不要成天满脑子都是建材物料设计图，一点情趣也没有。”

被三姐嘲笑没有情趣，洛阳只觉一口老血卡在喉咙差点没把自己噎死。但要反驳的话多少有点心虚，自己上学的时候文学课确实基本都是昏睡过去的。尤其是什么劳什子骑士小说，一听就是中古文学，她不仅没看过，骑士都差点忘了是什么。但一想到在文化上竟然被三姐超越了，她就急得直想跳脚，脸上还要摆出一副不屑的姿态：“什么骑士小说，我都看腻了，没什么意思，还不如历史编年来得有趣。”这也是假的，只是前些日子刚在遗迹里挖出来一本，在捐给博物馆之前瞅了两眼而已。三姐好歹也在民兵团磨练了一些时日，察言观色的本事较之常人也算厉害不少，此时抱了双臂居高临下地俯瞰她：“哦，那么懂啊？那你快给我说说骑士是什么。”

爱丽丝眼看着洛阳龇牙咧嘴的马上要扑到三姐身上了，慌得腿脚发软，但也深知这俩武力值都高出自己太多，劝架的话自己实在是拉不住，赶紧摆出最为可亲的生意人笑容为洛阳解围道：“骑士原先只是一种骑兵，后来在骑士文学里总是以忠义勇敢且锄强扶弱的侠义之士出现，他们骁勇善战，对待朋友真诚，对待爱情忠贞。不过这也只是在中古时代流行，后来工业时代之后人们就用得少啦，所以洛阳你没看过也是正常。”

三姐听了脸上的得意更是刹不住车：“你听听你听听，这形容的，是不是很像我呀？爱丽丝的好几个骑士故事，其实都是以我为原型写的哦！”

洛阳闻言只想仰天大笑三声，难怪你个反动头子愿意静下心来看书，原来是因为写的是你自己啊。不过当着爱丽丝的面她也不好意思直接开口嘲笑，只好曲线表达鄙夷：“我倒觉得这听起来更像阿尔洛呢，爱丽丝你怎么不写阿尔洛？我觉得他才是完美的骑士人选。”

三姐出生比阿尔洛晚了几年，自然做什么也比他晚上几年。阿尔洛又是早熟界的人中龙凤，她在他的阴影之下死命追赶也难望其项背，总是被人拿来和他比较，又总是被比下去。好不容易遇到洛阳这样一个投缘亲近的好朋友，也是三句不离阿尔洛，甚至试图把爱丽丝也带跑偏。三姐一时间酸得不行，腮帮子鼓得老高。爱丽丝倒是激动地小脸涨得通红，声音也尖细了几分：“阿尔洛团长的确是骑士的最佳人选，只不过我写作必须要近距离地观察人物，才能更好地捕捉人物的表情动作和举止神态。阿尔洛团长总是很忙，我也不好意思让他帮我……”

三姐长憋的一口气泄了下来，知道爱丽丝已经救不回来了，“罢啦罢啦，我好歹也当了这么多次主角了，早就腻了。我都和爱丽丝说好了，下回我要当大反派！”说着又插着腰露出了颇为得意的笑：“我哪怕当反派肯定都得压主角一头，管他骑士是谁。”洛阳心里羡慕，也嬉皮笑脸地凑上去：“那我呢？我也可以做骑士吗？说起骁勇善战我也不差的哦！”爱丽丝还没来得及说什么，三姐倒是先乐了起来：“你就算了吧，你还没骑士的马高呢。还是凑合凑合当个公主吧。唉，可这公主也不适合你啊。”

洛阳也想不太起来公主是什么样，只记得是女的，马上不服气起来：“凭什么我当不得？我哪里不像公主了？”三姐不愿意放过任何一个卖弄知识的机会，立即抢答了起来：“公主必须高贵典雅，知书达理，哪像你成天跟个泥猴似的爬上蹿下。最重要的还是温柔体贴，又善解人意，不然怎么能让骑士如此倾心呢？”

洛阳闻言若有所思地点点头，“懂了，是不是像诺拉那样的？”

三姐一时之间没有跟上洛阳千回百转的脑回路，不知道她是怎么从公主突然转到诺拉的，然而爱丽丝却瞬间被洛阳精准的定位击中，继找到完美骑士后又被启发找到了真正的公主，激动地脸涨得更红了：“对对对，就是像诺拉那样的。”

三姐不知道为什么洛阳浑身的气焰突然烟消云散，整个人变得平静无比。但沉醉在胜利喜悦的飘飘然里让她大度地放过了这个可疑的细节，根本不想深究。洛阳朝两人挥了挥手：“我得赶紧去商会啦，有好多订单要赶工呢。”临走前想到没能应下三姐收杰克为学徒，到底对爱丽丝有些不好意  
思，便捡了她摊上的一个绳结笑着说：“我买一个这个吧！不是卢西恩人戴着也能保平安健康的吧？”

爱丽丝迟疑了一下，刚要张口说些什么就被三姐雷厉风行地打断：“那是一定的，我们卢西恩人心有大爱，庇护天下所有人。谢绝还价，也不打折，客官要不要再买束花？”洛阳白了她一眼：“你的大爱倒也实在，只保平安，该收多少钱一点也不含糊。”但绳结确实漂亮，也就乐呵呵地留下钱，没有在意爱丽丝欲言又止的神色。正准备离去，三姐挂在腰间专供民兵团成员在执勤时互相联络的无线通讯仪突然响了，另一头是刚被晋升为完美骑士的骑士本人：“三姐，收到？”三姐和洛阳都听出来那是阿尔洛进入公事状态后低沉平稳又不急不缓的声音，神色也不由得严肃起来，“收到，出了什么事？”

“你能不能去镇上找洛阳，请她来光明教会一趟？”

****  
洛阳很少去光明教会。光明教会坐落在波西亚城镇最高的山上，而且山顶光秃秃的除了个教堂旁的什么也没有。她接过几次教会的商会委托，上来给李牧师和诺拉送东西 ，每一次都爬得差点飞升。她和李牧师寒暄时也聊起过，为什么要将教会建在这么高的山上。李牧师一脸敬畏，说我们敬仰光明，自然要尽力接近阳光。洛阳一拍大腿说那我与李牧师真是同道中人啊，我以前在学校是参加过太阳能发电机的研发小组的。但她心里还是嘀咕，好歹在山上建点其他能供游览娱乐的设施吧，不然谁会为了来个教堂爬那么高的山。后来亲身体验了才领悟了宗教的奥义，先把你整得累死累活，上来后除了教堂也没有别的去处，那不只能进去皈依吗。镇上倒有不少居民会每周日清晨上教堂来做礼拜，做礼拜的时间洛阳一般都在商会做周末例行的工品鉴定，所以也从来没去过。除了例行的周日礼拜，镇上的婚礼葬礼以及领养仪式也会在教会举行。但近来波西亚人烟凋零，她来了以后竟一次这样的重大人口变动都没有发生过。她一边爬坡一边喘气一边思索着，这怕不是盖勒为了降低离婚率搞出来的想法，毕竟千辛万苦爬上来结一次婚，下去了可能就没有力气再爬上来离婚了。但可惜这起到的最直接的作用应该是降低结婚率，因为光是想想要爬上来就足够敲响婚姻的退堂鼓了，漫长岁月的鸡毛蒜皮哪有眼前的山峰威慑力大？

虽然心里有所准备，但推开门看到盖勒和一个陌生男人都西装革履衣冠齐整地立在礼堂中央，她心还是一下子跳到了嗓子眼。李牧师，梅林和阿尔洛也在，果然。每次光明教会牧师，科研中心主任和民兵团团长同时被盖勒召唤，就说明遗迹又出了什么或是即将出现会让光明教会和科研中心大打出手的幺蛾子。梅林在平日里便总是一副冷漠的神色，李牧师待人倒还算和气，但他素来和梅林意见相左关系不睦，对上梅林也不由得冷硬起来。此刻见两人冷着脸杵在那，洛阳一时也不好猜测是不是真出了什么大事。阿尔洛手插着裤兜站在两人中间，见她喘着气推门进来也只是平淡地撇了她一眼，却抱起了手换了个颇有戒备意味的站姿，眼神转向那个陌生的男人，嘴角绷得更紧了。见她进门，盖勒赶紧迎上来，但男人已经先他一步向她走来，微笑着伸出手：“幸会，我是自由联盟历史研究所的佐拉博士。”她也赶紧伸手握住，“我是洛阳。”他手劲不小，洛阳被实实地攥了一下。那只手干燥温热，比她想象得粗糙了一点。

没有在意她有些慌乱，佐拉博士语气十分和蔼：“听说你就是当天在场帮助制服了智能机甲的工坊主，波西亚当真是人才辈出啊。”盖勒在一旁听得喜笑颜开，她心下紧张，挤出一个笑顺着他的话客套：“哪里，是我们的民兵团身手不凡，我不过是从旁协助而已。”说完又忍不住偷偷瞧了阿尔洛一眼。阿尔洛听她赞扬民兵团，嘴角不由得扬起了一个极微小的弧度。佐拉博士又抬手示意她与自己一同前往圣台，边走边说：“方才听盖勒市长介绍，你是阿塔拉工程建筑学院的毕业生，那可算是我们自由联盟最优秀的一批工程师了。波西亚不错，虽然不及阿塔拉繁荣，但地域辽阔资源丰富，你在这里经营工坊想必很是方便。”到了圣台前，他极为慎重地打开了放置在圣台上的黑色手提箱。“我有一样物件想请你帮忙看一看，是你们从空间站的废墟里清出后上交的物品中的一件，也许你会有印象。”

洛阳探头看去，钨钢熔成鹅蛋状圆鼓鼓的弹囊，昏灰的枪身在穿过教堂屋顶的自然光下泛着金属色的柔和色泽，小巧盈握的手柄上过了刻满细小螺纹的橡胶，正是那把填弹脉冲枪。


	6. Chapter 6

这世界上存在完美的谎言吗？

小时候父母便告诫过他，再如何精巧编制的谎言，都无法和真相百分之百重合。就像从布匹上裁下一块布，这世上没有两条相同的河流，自然也没有两块相同的布，能够完美填补空缺的只有最原本的那块。若不能严丝合缝地补全，那就必有能透光的漏洞，暴露欺瞒的本质，就如同巨大水坝上的缺口一般，毫不起眼的小缝隙也可能引发滔天洪流。为了圆一个谎话往往又要再撒一个谎，撒谎圆谎无穷尽，谎言越多只会让真相爆发地更加难堪。“所以千万不要撒谎哦！”爸爸妈妈这样教育他。

外人也许很难想象一身正气的阿尔洛会撒谎，可能爸爸妈妈也没想到，事实上对于掩盖真相阿尔洛从来没有什么心理负担，甚至可以做得得心应手。他的道德良知允许他出于强大的保护欲用一些谎言去保护应该保护的人，同时承担起掩盖真相的责任，尤其是如果谎言无碍任何人的利益。

“这是我们波西亚民兵团的团长阿尔洛，就是他发现了空间站坠毁并及时带领民兵团制止了事态恶化。”盖勒一脸自豪地向佐拉博士介绍他。面前的陌生男人笑得很是和气，但笑意却如同冷血动物的皮肤一般给他一种冰冷的黏腻感。他不是教会里唯一的冷气来源，梅林被迫爬山来开会已很是不悦。她平日里本就很少在户外活动，皮肤因此格外的苍白冰冷，此刻更是满面寒霜，额前宝蓝色的艳丽刘海像被怒气挺得直直的，搭在牛奶瓶底一样厚的眼镜片上。李牧师倒是一副春风和煦的样子，熟稔地接过话头：“阿尔洛在本地任职已有数年，能力出众，并且我打包票他是十分值得信赖的。”佐拉博士闻言似乎很是满意，转向李牧师颔首示意：“李牧师，谢谢你的担保。说来惭愧，我在联盟的研究所身担要职，却还从未前来拜访过波西亚。早就有所耳闻，波西亚遗迹的维护与开发是整个联盟的先进代表，接待过不少探索遗迹的队伍，不仅博物馆办得有模有样，旧时代的科技复原也是速度飞快。盖勒市长，你有阿尔洛团长和梅林主任这样的优秀人才，这样的好运实在是让我羡慕啊。”

盖勒被夸得嘴都合不拢了，连连称道附和，乐得就像被涨工资的三姐和雷明顿。梅林的脸色也缓和了不少。阿尔洛还是保持着礼貌疏离的神色，戒备一分未减。他注意到佐拉没有提到李牧师，看来这两个人之前就认识。

佐拉博士没有在意阿尔洛格格不入的冷静，话锋一转，单刀直入：“今天的会面，主要是关于此前在波西亚发生的空间站坠毁意外，有一些细节想跟二位确认。因为话题有些敏感，应联盟安全理事会的要求，把会面地点选在了光明教会。三位都签名认证过的书面报告我已经仔细阅读过了，相信各位还记得细节吧？”梅林点了点头，又迟疑了一下：“关于此次意外，我负责的部分只有检阅和登记被收缴的物品，更详细的经过我并不了解。”佐拉博士并不意外这样的回答：“无妨，这次我们需要讨论的便是被收缴的物品。我记得在报告上看过，这次收缴的所有物品，包括武器，都交给你登记了。”

这次换成李牧师的一张脸沉了下去，不满的眼神直射阿尔洛。阿尔洛不为所动，背手而立稳若磐石地将注意力集中在佐拉博士对梅林主任的问询上。两周前一个小型航天空间站在波西亚的山口山工业废墟坠毁，报告交上去没多久联盟的安全理事会已经确认这是杜沃斯帝国已经退役却没有来得及回收的一个空间站。这个空间站的规模很小，只有一般补给舱的大小。阿尔洛认为这可能就是个大空间站的补给舱，因为随舱坠落的最为智能的驻扎人员是一个擅长做饭种菜的人工智能，其余的都是以维护设备为主的智能机甲——说是机甲，只不过是拥有一定的防御技能，可以应对太空常见的一些危险事故。尽管李牧师强烈反对，但阿尔洛还是坚持把这件意外定性成遗迹安全事故。按照联盟的安全条例，如果是军事威胁或者恐袭隐患，那么当地的光明教会理事必须负责保证所有军火如数上缴，避免落入平民手中。但如果是遗迹的安全事故，那么所有相关物品都将作为研究材料首先交给当地的科研主任进行检查，研究是否有科研价值。当然这个过程也必须得到光明教会的全程监视，如果某些物品的安全性没有得到光明教会的认可被认定是武器，那么光明教会也有提出收缴的权力。

“阿尔洛团长，”佐拉博士结束了对梅林主任的提问，突然又转向阿尔洛：“李牧师之前已经私下知会我，尽管他一直建议你将这个事故按照军事威胁处理，但你还是坚持将其定性为遗迹安全事故，看来你对这个事件有很深刻的了解，我对你的看法很感兴趣。”

他注意到佐拉博士从来不会主动提出问句，总是喜欢在平板的阐述里诱使对话者为自己做进一步的解释。他点了点头：“是的。根据民兵团在现场对空间站舱内设备和随舱智能的勘察，我们认为这只是一个补给舱，经过我们的处理后不再具备任何安全威胁。虽然没有当场证实，可是我们当下就怀疑这个空间站属于杜沃斯帝国。自由联盟与杜沃斯帝国还处在敏感时期，如果此时贸然指控，这对我们之间维系的脆弱的和平将是巨大的打击。”

阿尔洛话音刚落，李牧师便沉声反驳道：“可是现场勘察却搜到了武器，这是一个无法忽略的安全隐患。这也许是一次失败的监视，也许是一次不成熟的试探。不管杜沃斯帝国的意图如何，我们都应该保持十二分的警惕。”

虽说从来不去教会做礼拜，阿尔洛还是很尊敬李牧师的，但觉得自己有时候实在是不太能理解他。他知道光明教会的宗旨之一便是传播和平反对战争，李牧师也是这个主旨的贯彻者。他们的反战主张之一就是通过影响安全理事会，剥夺了平民持有军火枪械的权力——这事实上是自由联盟在公民赋权上最接近杜沃斯帝国的一点，杜沃斯帝国同样禁止平民持械——并且他们声称这项举措为自由联盟和杜沃斯帝国达成和平协议做出了重大贡献。他不知道李牧师强调军事威胁的具体目的何在，但阿尔洛非常确定他会提议进一步加长管制物品的名单。他不知道他和佐拉博士是否私下讨论过这个问题。此刻佐拉博士却没有顺应李牧师的话对他进行进一步询问，还是微笑着看着他，似乎在等着他替自己解围。他只好拿出已经写在报告里的话回答道：“事实上，我们认为武器不是在舱内被发现的。空间站坠落的时候刚好砸毁了山口山工业的一栋废楼，我们在现场搜到的物品，有不少是工业废墟里的，混杂在坠毁现场。经过我们民兵团，科研中心和光明教会三方确认，被发现的武器只有已经提交的那一件。如果空间站内本身配备武器，那么数量必然是会和随舱的智能机甲相配平的。并且，这件武器虽说也会对人类造成伤害，可是它实质还是一把脉冲枪，主要作用于供电机械，使电路短路。智能机械在自由联盟内部并不常见，反倒是在杜沃斯帝国应用广泛。如果他们有攻击意图，这个武器并不是最好的选择，因为对人类造成的伤害远小于对操作它的机甲的伤害。所以我们认为，这件武器和坠毁的空间站并没有联系。”

他知道李牧师并不接受这种说法。在这位教会理事眼里，武器就是武器，永远预示着混乱与战争。他本以为佐拉博士会提出同样的质疑，但出乎他的意料，佐拉博士竟然赞同了他的做法：“阿尔洛团长，我不得不对你犀利的思考及推理表示钦佩。”他转向李牧师笑着安慰了一句，“李牧师啊，你也不需要过分紧张。今天我来也是想消除你的担忧——安全理事会经过对比调查，他们已经确认了，这件武器的确不属于杜沃斯帝国。”他做了一个意味深长的停顿，将其他四个人好奇的眼神牢牢地吸引住。阿尔洛怀疑他的副业是不是彩票开奖大会的主持人，车轱辘话翻来覆去地说，只是为了吊足观众的胃口。但是当他意味深长的微笑有意无意地扫过自己时，阿尔洛还是觉得胸腔里那颗应该和自己马步一样扎实平稳的心脏几乎跳出自己的喉咙。

****  
这场战役比阿尔洛想象得更加持久。眼前的空间站坠毁，控制中心显然已经被摧毁，这些智能机甲完全失控了，像无头苍蝇一样开始横冲直撞。他的直觉告诉他这些不是高级别的武装力量，不过是常规的安保，不会造成什么伤亡现场，但他还是不敢让平民受此风险。此时山口山工业遗迹的平民已经全部被安全转移，三姐被安排在遗迹入口把守，目前他和雷明顿只需要让这些机器怪兽失去动力。但这些机甲的金属机身坚固无比，他的武器和拳脚都无法撼动。阿尔洛试着用随身携带的脉冲装置破坏他们的动力装置，却绝望地发现电能太小。机甲遭到外力的冲击，似乎启动了自我防御的模式，开始对他们出现反击行为。这些他们想要凑近观察他们的动力装置在哪里都困难，只好一边招架攻势一边试图将它们往废弃工厂的深处引，想个法子将他们困在里面。

虽然场面十分混乱，但他还是没有错过那速如疾风势如闪电的脚步声“啪嗒啪嗒”地越跑越近，让他在焦头烂额中抽出精力在心里大骂了一句脏话。就知道让三姐守门会出现这种后果，算了可能雷明顿也一样。鹿皮靴标志性的声音却停在了不算近的地方，“阿尔洛！雷明顿！”洛阳在工厂外焦急地大喊。他暂时松了一口气，很好，就待在外头别进来。但很快，一颗石头将将擦过他的脸颊，直接砸到了离他最近的机甲上，吓了他一大跳。

“快出来！”她急得几乎要冲进来拉他们了，“把他们往河边引！”

他也瞬间领悟了，大部分金属机甲都不防水，尤其是如果动力装置是电路，水有着绝佳的破坏力。普通情况用水攻击也许是蚍蜉撼树，可是工厂位于波西亚河的上流，有一个极大落差的瀑布，河水流速湍急水压高强，不怕无法渗透机甲。即使机甲防水性能极高，高速流动的河水也会牵制机甲的行动能力。即使情况危急，他还是忍不住为这个带有工程师特色的主意叫好。作为训练有素的老兵，雷明顿似乎也一下子领悟了她的意图，两人开始默契地一齐扭头往外跑。洛阳已经捡了好几块石头作为远程攻击的武器，把随身的小挎包塞得满满的。他注意到洛阳把不常随身携带的大铁剑也背在身上了，看来是特意回了一趟工坊再出来的。

雷明顿的膝盖有旧伤，长跑难免落人之后。阿尔洛为他殿后帮他抵挡攻击，洛阳也不愿意抛下他们自己跑。三人好不容易一路打一路引来到河边，阿尔洛将大部分机甲的攻击目标引到自己身上，让雷明顿和洛阳一次负责一个将机甲推入河中——治理污水的事情就让洛阳之后再和盖勒慢慢谈吧。他的思维开始不受控地发散，竟然突兀地跳到“我最近是不是不能去钓鱼了”上面。不好，集中注意啊阿尔洛！他在心里咬牙切齿地对自己喊。不过持久战实在是对精神消耗太严重，尤其是他不久前还在格斗练习的时候扭伤了左臂，今天长久的体力纠缠终于让伤势开始抱怨起来。他咬着牙不敢松懈精神，手上的速度却还是不由自主地慢了下来。机甲像是感受到了他体力不支，攻势逐渐快了起来。其中一个突然发难，高速向他冲击过来。然而他预想的被撞击倒地的痛楚却始终没有来临，反而是远方发出一声尖叫，接着是耳边震耳欲聋的一声“砰！”

他呆住了，看着几乎要撞到他身上的机甲此时在肚腹处爆发出一束刺眼的电光——原来动力装置在这里——接着像是突然被抠了电池的玩具兵一样静止，在所有光亮消失的同时倒在了地上。他眨眨眼，看向那个发出尖叫的方向，洛阳眨巴着眼睛一脸呆滞地跪坐在地上，双手紧紧地握着一把枪。

雷明顿可能也被这个大场面震惊到了，一时之间竟也没有动作。洛阳身边的机甲以同样的高速模式向她冲了过来，她慌张地爬起身想躲开，却在摇摇晃晃起身的时候被一把撞飞，然后和机甲一起跌入河中。

他想也没想地也跟着一起跳下了湍急的河流。

****  
尽管阿尔洛极力反对，盖勒还是坚持了佐拉博士的主张，邀请洛阳过来参与讨论。阿尔洛怀疑这些大人物都有一定程度的大场面偏执症，就那么几个人还非得爬那么老远上来光明顶，而且宁愿花老长时间等她爬上来，也没人提出诸如“不如我们下山谈吧”这样合理的建议。 他热爱他的工作，也享受团长的职位带给他的掌控能力。要说这个工作唯一的缺点，就是这种在正式场合装得人模狗样的必要。他偶尔会羡慕三姐和雷明顿的自由自在，雷明顿个性随和，虽说从不和他起争执，可是若有意见分歧也会毫无芥蒂地直抒胸臆，一点花腔也不用打。反而是阿尔洛对上他时经常心有忐忑，毕竟雷明顿是卢西恩的退役老兵，资格不知道比他这个团长老到哪里去了。三姐就更不用说了，对他没有一毛钱的敬畏。以前别的小孩毕恭毕敬地管他叫大哥的时候她就敢口齿不清地跟着大人们管比她高了足足一个头的他叫“阿尔洛”。不过摸着良心说，他的工作还是比盖勒要容易多了，至少他从来不用花心思做三姐和雷明顿的思想工作调解他们的矛盾之类的。波西亚是他唯一工作过的城市，所以他不知道是每个市长的工作都如此艰难，还是盖勒过于老好人，所以总是被夹在梅林和李牧师之间。在盖勒眼里，梅林和李牧师所代表的科学与宗教都是波西亚至关重要的文化力量，哪一边都得罪不起。可惜的是科学与宗教总是水火不容，科学讲话还特别尖酸刻薄，三两句就能把端庄严肃的宗教气得跳脚。阿尔洛经常在他们吵得热火朝天的现场陷入迷惑，所以在开会的时候装得很正经到底是不是一个约定俗成的要求，还是他自己给自己的桎梏？但每每看盖勒拉架拉到满头大汗，他又于心不忍，战场已经如此混乱，他对和平的唯一贡献便是作壁上观。一本正经的那种。此时梅林因为被耽误了那么久的工作已经面露不耐烦，手指搭在肘部不住地敲，但没有直接转身走人已经算她克制的表现。而且阿尔洛惊喜地发现一个比梅林更加放飞的人，将场面的华丽程度又提升到了一个新等级。洛阳盯着那边脉冲枪，像那天坐在地上一样不住地眨巴着眼睛，先是面露欣喜之色，但很快又像是想到什么而换上了紧张的神情：“这是要干嘛？不会是要我赔那颗子弹吧！我就打了一发而已耶。”

大概是她的反应实在出乎意料，纵是佐拉博士也怔了一下，但很快又恢复了四平八稳的微笑。“自然不是，请千万不要紧张。只是听闻你当时反应极快，从废弃遗迹里捡到了这把枪便当机立断地扣下了扳机，这样优秀的应激反应实在令人印象深刻。”

洛阳脸上又换上了卡萝与马尔斯家最聪明的女儿茉莉在7岁时被人称赞会被乘法口诀表时露出的同款不屑一顾，“开枪嘛，谁不会呀。当时就算是附近的大鼻子兽捡到了，它会做的第一件事肯定也是扣动扳机。”

阿尔洛怀疑自己脸上的笑意没有绷住，因为李牧师意味深长地看了他一眼。佐拉博士似乎还是不习惯她说话颠三倒四，没有接她的话茬，话锋一转：“但是当时一共有好几个智能机甲都处于活动模式，而你只开了一枪。你认为里面只有一发子弹？”

洛阳抿紧了嘴，眉毛打了老半天的架才垂头丧气地答道：“我对自己的准头没有信心，当时那些机甲离阿尔洛和雷明顿太近了，我担心误伤到他们，所以就不敢开枪了。而且我开那一枪是情况危急，之后民兵团控制住了局面，我也没有开枪的必要了。”

佐拉博士非常满意地点点头，像是感动于她突如其来的真诚：“不必自责，安全为上，你的应对非常正确。只是我听说后来你们跑了很远将机甲引到波西亚河边，你还摔进了河里，想必形式还是有些危险的，即使是这样你也没有再开枪？”他还是和蔼地微笑着。

阿尔洛感觉浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。他知道优秀的猎手从来不需要追逐猎物，他们多数时候都能泰然自若地任由猎物反击逃跑，因为他们在所有可能的路线上设好了陷阱，只等自投罗网。但可惜阿尔洛不是横冲直撞的野兽，即使枪口没有瞄准他，他也会为了同伴停下来，以血肉之躯与猎枪搏斗。他握紧了拳头，正欲开口，洛阳倒是先大呼小叫了起来：“啥玩意？为什么你也知道？这个被写到报告里了吗？那为什么现在还没有通知下来说会报销我的医药费？”

自会面以来，梅林第一次笑出了声。盖勒市长一时之间也慌张起来，似乎是在死命回想那一大摞报告里有没有签过类似的报告。阿尔洛实在是没有忍住，大声叹了一口气：“因为你的医药费我已经私人帮你付了。”他又转向盖勒解释：“市长，这次意外有平民受伤说到底其实也算是民兵团失职，所以我私人为洛阳支付了医药费，希望以我个人的名义向她表示谢意和歉意。”

阿尔洛的官腔让洛阳忍不住翻了一个白眼，却让盖勒眼里泛起了感动的泪花：“哦，阿尔洛团长，你的尽职实在让我太感动了。可是说到底这也是公共事务，作为市政的负责人我的责任就是确保每一位市民……”

“好了，”佐拉博士笑着打断了盖勒，就像害怕盖勒的场面话篇幅盖过他自己的一样，“如果盖勒市长您要为波西亚每一个尽职尽责的优秀公民表达嘉许，那么这场会谈可就看不到尽头了。”他一边打趣，一边拿起了那把枪。洛阳的眼睛死死地盯着他的手，狂热的眼神就像个致力破解近景魔术的拆台观众。“洛阳，虽然我很为你之后遭遇了险情感到同情，可是我还是要感谢你选择不开第二枪。事实上这把枪里还剩最后一颗子弹，正是你保留的最后一颗脉冲弹，对我们的鉴定起了最大的帮助。”他熟练地打开填弹匣，一颗圆滚滚的金属珠子安静地滚入了他的手心。“虽然我对你的专业能力有极大的信心，不过我还是怀疑你是否能一眼认出来这颗子弹壳的材质。”

洛阳表示赞同地点了点头，“的确，我近视很深。”

佐拉博士看起来似乎已经完全放弃接她的话茬，指头摩挲着弹壳岩石铜色的金属色泽，声音带上了一丝怀旧的感伤：“这枚子弹的外壳，是英格尔金。”

“啊？”这一次，意外的是洛阳。而且阿尔洛能看出来，这时候她脸上是真正的吃惊。梅林倒是若有所思地点了点头，“原来如此，这倒是证明了这把枪的确是废弃遗址的遗留物。”

“没错。”佐拉博士向梅林投去一个赞许的微笑，“英格尔金是波西亚独有的一种金属，因为出产于英格尔矿井而得名，事实上是英格尔矿井产量最高的一种金属，不过在多年以前英格尔矿井被荒废以后，便不在市场上流通了。我想梅林主任和洛阳你们一定比我更加了解这种金属，据说它和真正的金类似，化学性质极不活泼，但与此同时延展性又极差，不常直接用于工业生产。大部分时候只是在炼合金的时候加入调整密度和电阻。所以除了波西亚，自然联盟的其他城市也很少见到英格尔金投入应用，更遑论拥有更高级矿产资源的杜沃斯帝国。然而这里的英格尔金，”他一边说着，一边轻轻地拈着子弹举到眼前欣赏，“是非合金状态的英格尔金。纯净，简单，想必是冶金时代非常早期的产品。”

“但不可否认这个设计的巧妙。”梅林突然出声打断，推了推眼镜，语气里流露出赞赏，“即使是普通的冶炼，它的特质却发挥了极大的作用。因为不导电，它极好地保护了裹在其中的脉冲装置。然而延展性差让它在高速冲击之下非常容易破裂，直接激活脉冲。若论设计的需求，英格尔金其实是最佳的选择。”

“不错，”佐拉博士叹了一声，“所有的劣势都被转化为了恰到好处的优点，这个设计者真是个天才，不是吗？”在最后一句感叹时他微笑着转向了洛阳。而洛阳只是眨巴着眼睛，“嗯”了一声表示同意。

“好了，相信大家对我选择在光明教会进行会面心里已经有了几分猜测。是的，安全理事会对这个子弹非常地感兴趣。杜沃斯军队的机械化程度很高，是自由联盟完全比不上的，我们必须对可能的军事威胁进行万全的准备。然而就像阿尔洛团长先前总结的一样，这枚子弹固然也会对人类造成一定的伤害，但是远比常用的子弹要小，反而对普通的智能机甲能够造成的伤害更大。所以，这将是我们自保的利器。我们决定正是立项展开研究，确保我们能够量产。此次会面给了我十足的信心，波西亚可以以高质且高效地完成此项重任。安全理事会将马上批准研究经费，授权波西亚进行研究。至于后续的生产，我也倾向于交给拥有如此优秀工坊主的波西亚，只要你们的工业生产力能够达到要求。”

一时之间，光明教堂被荣誉的圣光笼罩。梅林为新研究而兴奋得满脸放光，盖勒的声音因为拨款而激动到颤抖，连李牧师脸上都露出满意的微笑，阿尔洛猜测是佐拉博士那句“对机甲造成的伤害远大于对人类造成的伤害”极大地满足了他消灭一切工业造物的心理需求。反倒是优秀工坊主本人，自从佐拉博士提出“英格尔金”之后一直保持沉默，让阿尔洛有点担心。阿尔洛内心也有一肚子疑惑，大概率和她沉默的原因相关。于是在一片普天同庆的欢天喜地中，他们两人却心事重重地沉默着。这种反常似乎引起了佐拉博士的注意，他默默地收拾好了带来的物件，突然向洛阳发问：“你的父亲还好吗？”

洛阳猛地一抬头，瞪大的眼睛里满是不可置信。佐拉博士专注手头的活没有注意到她，温和的语气有些漫不经心：“听盖勒市长说，你的父亲也是很优秀的工匠，你经营着他留下来的工坊，他倒是经常不在波西亚。若他能回来，想必能帮上不少工坊上的忙吧？”

洛阳这次的沉默持续得更久了，久到盖勒市长头上再次开始冒汗，佐拉博士都疑惑地抬起了头。她突然像是自嘲一般地笑了一声：“我的父亲，我已经很多年没有见到了。如果您在联盟的其他城市遇到他，请千万代我向他问好。”


	7. Chapter 7

洛阳其实水性很好。岩石城终年炎热，所以她和大多数小孩一样从小就学会了跳河里游泳消暑。但直到她掉到了波西亚的河里，她才深刻领会到河与河也是不相通的。岩石城的河水总是被太阳烤得暖乎乎的，而波西亚的河冷得就像被什么反光明之神诅咒过一样，激得她拼了命地扭动为自己增加热量。她不知道自己在冰冷的河水中挣扎了多久，有没有被冲到下游，有没有发出绝望的嚎叫，但很快她就感觉到要不然就是岸上有人来救她了要不然就是河里有什么东西冒出来干掉她了，因为一支有力的臂膀死死地箍住了她的肋骨，但鉴于这个力量似乎是把她在往向上的方向拖，她决定暂时信任这个神秘的力量。所以接下来她所做的就是倒在这个带给她无限安全感的怀抱里，然后在奸商一般冷酷无情的河水里失去意识。她记得小时候爸爸笑话她手比脑子快，经常咋呼老半天了脑子还反应不过来。她对于小时候的记忆很少，且多半都很模糊，但不知为何却对爸爸偶然的一句调侃印象颇深。现在想来大概是惊诧于爸爸轻松愉快的语气，不像在说什么坏事。她本以为爸爸会不满她冲动莽撞，但爸爸似乎更欣赏她的直觉与勇敢。她自然还是能认识到面对危机动脑筹划的重要性，但她多少也变得有些放任自流起来，不逼自己想得太过长远，先过了眼前这关再说，管他日后洪水滔天。不知道该说是她一贯以来运气都很好，还是她的直觉真的可靠，倒也从来没有遇上什么真的不可收拾的局面。掉河里以后因为失温而失去意识这个不算，因为她失去意识的真正原因八成是因为知道有人来捞她了才放松了挣扎的本能。所以说到底还是运气好，掉河里了都有人来捞她呢。

等她再次醒来时，她已经在许医生诊所的病床上了。三姐支着下巴靠在她的床边两眼炯炯有神地注视着她，随后便被她的苏醒感动得热泪盈眶：“光明之神在上，你终于醒了！”她迷迷糊糊地想我果然是睡了很久，一觉醒来三姐都开始信光明教了。后来阿尔洛也来了，她听到了他的军靴踩在诊所瓷砖地板上的声音，听到他深深地叹了一口气，低沉的声音异常的柔和，“好好休息吧。”哇，阿尔洛竟然没有对我生气，讲话还那么温柔，我可能是已经死了上天堂了。她一本满足地再次陷入了安详的昏睡。

后来根据三姐坐在病床前陪着她挂水时的闲聊她发现自己其实也没昏多久，但足够阿尔洛把一切都处理妥当。阿尔洛把她从河里捞上来以后，又和雷明顿两个人去下游把所有坠河的机甲都打捞了上来，把所有的机甲都报告了上去，还跟盖勒备案了河水可能污染的问题，并在这一根针也插不进去的百忙之中抽出了时间把三姐劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。洛阳被三姐幽怨的语气逗得差点笑成哮喘。不知道为什么，她觉得三姐说起阿尔洛的语气非常有趣。他所有那些让洛阳在心里默默地“哇——”的责任心和保护欲，对三姐来说似乎都是再自然不过的事情，仿佛它们天然地就该和阿尔洛这个名字联系在一起。她很好奇阿尔洛是不是在很小的时候就长成了今天的样子，一直是那个个头高大冲在最前把所有人都挡在后面的孩子。她因为高烧需要输液所以在许医生的诊所住了两天，阿尔洛曾经为了让她住得舒服一些提议每天送她回家第二天早上再接她过来，但后来他又自己把这个提议否决了——因为他认为她被独自留在家里的话会无法自控地放弃休息开始处理起商会的订单。洛阳嘴上抗议，但内心不得不默默地承认他说的是对的，甚至觉得“无法自控”这个形容词用得十分准确到位。两天后她的体温稳定了下来，头也不那么疼了，但许医生建议她可以多待几天等到她的咳嗽和鼻塞好一些了再回去，被她婉言谢绝了。她放心不下在她看不见的地方铆足了劲要甩开她的希金斯，以及误工这几天错过的经济收入。阿尔洛倒是一反常态地没有坚持遵循许医生的遗嘱，她恶意地猜测是因为每次阿尔洛来探望她都会被菲莉丝调戏：“哎哟，我们的肌肉猛男小帅哥又来啦。”从他努力维持的扑克脸涨得通红她可以看出，虽然他不是那么认可这个充满肉欲的过长外号，但这个说法的某些方面还是让他很受用的。她回家那天阿尔洛牵着天马来接她，让她担心风羚是不是在家已经被憋疯了。但回家以后她发现阿尔洛已经帮她去遛了一圈风羚——小混蛋卧在马厩里恣意地大啖干草，没有表露出任何对于主人突然被病痛击倒的悲痛之情。看来她不在家的这两天，阿尔洛还在百忙之中抽出了时间替她照顾风羚。她咳得昏昏沉沉的时候终究是放心不下正在快乐吃草的小白眼狼想去马厩看两眼，刚下床就看到阿尔洛端着一杯热水走进来瞪着她，吓得她又飞快地倒回了床上。她一边看着阿尔洛帮她分药一边感动一边怀念起三姐的陪床，三姐的照料虽说不是无微不至，可是她喝汽水吃零食的话会偷偷分她两口。

“止咳的药要随餐，不然对胃伤害大。缓解鼻塞的药剂一天最多用两次，多了鼻粘膜会受伤。抗炎药如果重新发热了才需要吃，但是许医生你的恢复不错，应该不需要，所以只是以防万一。”

她嗯嗯啊啊地附和着，细节一个字都没听进去。许医生开的药其实都是缓解症状的辅助药物，不吃问题也不大——过去她一个人住在学校的时候生病，连这些辅助的药都没有，因为健康中心的护士除了“多喝水”根本不会开其他处方。阿尔洛一眼就看穿了她的心不在焉，皱着眉头欲言又止，但最终只是叹了一口气。她非常邪恶地允许自己享受了一小会扬眉吐气——她知道阿尔洛憋着想训斥她，可是他不会开口，因为说到底她是因为救他所以才掉到河里的，比起恼怒她无视禁令擅闯危险区域，他多半更恼怒自己没有保护好别人。她承认自己有些得意，因为她那点孩子气的英雄情结，但她更不舍得看阿尔洛把自己吊死在对自己失职的自责里。所以她还是开口岔开了话题：“我听三姐说，你把事故都处理好了？”

“处理”过于简单又含糊，短短两个字代表了连她也不甚了解的繁杂过程，但阿尔洛只是点点头，面露疲惫地揉了揉眉心，绕到了房间角落的沙发边顺从重力一屁股坐下，手肘撑在大腿上。她心里不由得涌上一点点失望，不过只有一点点而已，她想。其实她早就做好了心理准备，意料之中的事嘛。这时阿尔洛突然发问：“那把枪……是你自己做的？”

“嗯哼。”她打了个哈欠，想让自己的声音听起来尽量无所谓，“我啥时候用过别人做的东西。”

让她有些意外的是，阿尔洛竟露出了一个微笑：“的确，是很特别的制式，我从前完全没有见过，花了好一会才弄懂怎么用。”

赞美总是能让她心情愉悦，于是她连那一点点惴惴不安也消散了，跟着打趣起来：“这是当然，那是很精妙的设计，光明教会的人可欣赏不来的。”

阿尔洛迟疑了一下，比往日更加低沉的声音流露出一丝难以言喻的情绪：“民兵团有为波西亚市政执行光明教会安全条款的义务，这种级别的火器，在波西亚是很高等级的安全隐患，我们不能冒着平民误用它的风险……”

洛阳大大咧咧地挥了挥手：“知道啦知道啦！”她笑眯眯地打断他，“全力配合民兵团的工作是我的荣幸。不用担心我，我早就做好心理准备了，大不了就是让李牧师骂一通嘛然后对我的工坊发起调查嘛，让他查好了，我才不怕。这只是我做来玩的，我又不是真的生产这个来卖。”

其实对于所谓的调查她毫无头绪一概不知，对于光明教会她从来都是“惹不起惹不起”地躲着走，也没有真的惹上过什么冲突。但她也没有担心过受到教会的制裁，教会若真有那么大的权力，梅林早就死一千八百多回了。而且她潜意识里还是觉得自己离开波西亚是迟早的事情，自由联盟里总有光明教会照不到的自由角落。阿尔洛看起来像是因为她的话有些发怔，湖蓝色的眼睛定定地看着她，泛着柔和的光，像湖面坚硬的浮冰不动声色地融化在春的气息里。

“李牧师不会找你麻烦的。我在报告里说，那把枪是你在工厂遗迹捡来的。武器还未正式转交光明教会，但报告李牧师已经签字通过了。”  
“这样啊。 ……诶诶？你说什么！？”

她几乎是一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳了起来。阿尔洛挑起了一边眉毛有些好笑地看着他，像是又一次在笑话她的一惊一乍。她瞪着他，好像是在等着他大笑一声告诉她她被自己一个玩笑给作弄到了，或者又是一通关于此事严重性的的训斥。但阿尔洛什么都没说，就只是微笑着看着她，就好像刚刚告诉洛阳波西亚的道德标杆正直尽责的民兵团团长在工作报告中做了假的人不是他一样。

****  
“所以，英格尔金的事你也不知道？”

洛阳摇了摇头。这是真的，她不知道那是英格尔金。佐拉博士关于英格尔金的不实用性的说法是对的，这不是一种常应用于工业的金属，更别提只有波西亚的英格尔矿井出产，况且英格尔矿井已经荒废多年了。这样少见的金属，平时根本碰不到，甚至那把脉冲枪原始的设计草图里用的也不是英格尔金。“那是我在尤弗拉隧道工作时发现的。那时枪已经做好了，我在改良子弹，这种材料很合适我便试用了一下。”

虽然她已经压低了声音，但是阿尔洛还是下意识地看了一圈左右。他们从光明教会出来，盖勒送佐拉博士下山，梅林则是恨不得以光速冲回实验室和佩特拉分享拿到新的研究项目这天大的喜讯，没有人注意到他们两个刻意放慢了步伐走在后头。两人心怀鬼胎，一路沉默。但洛阳直觉他们内心都有个疯狂转圈乱跑的小人，歇斯底里地尖叫着这个佐拉到底他妈的是谁啊。好吧，阿尔洛的小人也许不会那么失态，但她的小人腿都快要跑断了。她瞥了一眼阿尔洛，民兵团团长还是紧绷着下巴，步调平稳，平静的脸色看不出任何情绪。光明之神在上，她盯着阿尔洛脸部坚毅的线条感慨万千，这个男人的每一根头发和下巴颏上的胡子从毛囊到发尾都在铿锵有力地展示着正直，这样的男人真的会在报告里作假撒谎吗？她的脑子又颠三倒四地开始胡乱猜忌，怀疑阿尔洛是不是跟诺拉有什么见不得光的秘密交易，在为光明教会的武统筹集武器之类的。不过这样也挺好，她阴恻恻地想，这两人组队革命军总比真的只是单纯在夜晚约了碰面讲故事强。唉，我可能真的是疯了，她在心里为自己默哀了一句。

“阿尔洛，你为什么要帮我？”她突然没头没脑地问了出来。阿尔洛像是有些意外她会突然这样问，忍不住看了她一眼，但很快又恢复了平静的神色，眼睛直视着前方：“被光明教会盯上很麻烦，你的每一笔交易可能都会受到教会和民兵团的审查。而且我知道你经常不通过商会接私人的订单，这些都会引起教会的注意，报到市政那里也会对你的税务加重审计。我不希望你去处理这些不必要的麻烦。”

她的嘴角又开始不受控制地弯了起来，“哎呀，那些不走商会的订单我都有补税的啦，不怕的。”她笑嘻嘻地凑到阿尔洛跟前，“再说了，民兵团想查我我可欢迎了，包吃包住还有精美礼品附送，还怕民兵团的几位不会高抬贵手？”

阿尔洛不动神色地推开她的嬉皮笑脸：“我对你高抬贵手，光明教会可不会。你总不会希望诺拉天天上你的工坊去布道吧。”

“啊，诺拉啊。”她直起身子，抱着脑袋望着天，“人家一有空就跑民兵团门口的旧水井等着听故事呢，哪有工夫管我啊。”

饶是阿尔洛也是楞了一下才听出她语气里的调侃，脸皮一下子窘得发热，故作严肃地咳了一声，正色道：“她来找我是在工作外的时间，从来没有占用过工作时段。”说着说着，声音又变成了小声的嘟囔：“再说了，我们已经好久没见面了。”

咦？她的眼睛一下子亮了起来，你聊这个我可不困了啊：“怎么回事，你们吵架了？”

他瞥了她一眼：“我跟她有什么好吵的？”他看了她一眼，一副欲言又止的样子，让她一下子也紧张了起来。但他犹豫了一会最终还是把喉头的话咽了下去，虽然有些窘迫，但还是表现出了十分镇定的样子：“就是上次按照你的建议和她好好谈了一次以后，彼此都有些尴尬，所以我们最近没有怎么碰面了。”

她眨巴了一下眼睛，内心莫名地有些愧疚：“所以你真的听了我的建议？其实我也是随便说说的，这种事，还是要听你自己的心意最重要……”

阿尔洛摇了摇头：“我觉得你说的很对。她的确是太小了，一直在规规矩矩地念书，所以因为我的经历而对我产生崇拜之情也是很正常的事。就算我们真的要发展，”这话就算再怎么正经地说出来还是让他的脸有些烧得慌，“也得等她再长大点吧。她正式大学毕业以后不一定会留在波西亚，而且就算她想留下来我可能也因为进入了奇迹飞猪去了卢西恩，一切都言之尚早。”

“哦，你的意思是，你现在拒绝她的表白只是因为她年纪太小你们还没稳定下来，等到稳定下来说不定就要考虑了？”

说不上来为什么，阿尔洛总觉得洛阳这平板得不寻常的语调暗藏着一股恼火的气息，让他一时之间有些迷茫。三姐可能是对的，她的确是在生气，但他实在是不明白她为什么生气。“这些不都是你说的么？让我不要在进入奇迹飞猪之前过多地沉溺于感情问题。”

她摆出了一个不屑的表情：“啧，你也太听话了吧。之后你要是后悔错过了好姑娘可别来怪我。”

阿尔洛皱起了眉头：“你很在意我是怎么想的吗？我已经告诉过你了，对你的看法我是认同的，你不需要认为是你左右了我的判断而自责。”

她耸了耸肩，“好吧，无所谓啦。显得我多在意似的。”她又恢复了一贯乐呵呵的样子，一把揽过阿尔洛的肩头（对她的身高和臂长来说这都不是太轻松的事）：“瞧瞧咱俩，被秘密拴在同一根绳的两个蚂蚱。”

阿尔洛不动声色地把她的手扒拉了下来：“我们的秘密可不是同一个公斤级的。”

洛阳毫不在意他略带嫌弃的神色，又嬉皮笑脸地把手攀上去——她倒也不怕被人指指点点这样过于亲密的行为，整个波西亚都知道她的双手与怀抱过分渴求活人的温度，见谁都爱讨抱抱，黏在别人身上下不来。三姐和艾米丽是首要的受害者，与她交好的民兵团成员们也在此之列，民兵团团长自然不能被排除在外——“哎呀，不要这么说嘛，这可是我——们——的秘密哟！做了武器又开枪的人是我，可是没有在报告上爆出我的人是你呀！我们俩现在可是被捆绑得死死的命运共同体，同舟共济荣辱与共，试问整个波西亚还有谁能有我们这么深厚的战友情……”

不算意外，阿尔洛没有顺着她不正经的话一起调侃，脸色反而变得更加严肃起来，身上那股从光明教会出来便带着的低气压此时愈发令人窒息。她仰视着他低头不语的侧脸，突然有种奇怪的感觉，像是窥见阵前战败的骑士因为愤怒和沮丧而任由锋芒刺破谨慎的外壳，凶狠地生长开来。她有些恍然地想到了第一次见阿尔洛时，他皱着眉头审视自己的样子。她几乎已经忘记了阿尔洛曾经是多么得不苟言笑，眉心总是有一个“川”字。她不知道他是出于何种原因，带着局促又迷惘的表情将诺拉向他表白的事情悄悄地与她分享，又一脸平静且理所当然地为她瞒下了脉冲枪的事。她像森林里迷了路的鹿崽，懵懵懂懂地和阿尔洛闯到了车灯前，被名为秘密的灯光严严实实地裹了起来。但她知道那些躲在刺眼的光亮里的悄悄话和默契的相视而笑，可能是她所能拥有的最后一点点带着阿尔洛温度的快乐。秋天来了以后，所有的叶子都会被熬成滚烫的红色，轻飘飘地落下。阿尔洛不出意外会顺利地通过奇迹飞猪的考试，在卢西恩开始自己的新人生。也许之后他还会和大学毕业的诺拉重逢，英勇的骑士和高贵的公主终于可以沉溺于爱情。那波西亚的叶子可以飞多远呢？她害怕落进土里，可是又害怕被没有方向的风吹得太远。不过飞多远对她来说好像也没有区别，被风卷下来的那一刻就注定回不到枝头了，落在哪哪里就是家。

“好啦，我是开玩笑的。其实我是想找机会向你道谢，真的非常感谢你帮助我。你也不要那么紧张嘛。兵来将挡水来土掩，不管什么困难，我们总会有办法解决的。”她拍了拍他的肩膀，难得地用不带调侃的宽慰语气安慰他。阿尔洛看了她一眼，她于是又微笑了起来：“我的答谢可不是说说而已，晚上来找我吧，我有很有趣的东西请你看看。”


	8. Chapter 8

波西亚夏季的夜晚圆桌餐厅总是会比其他季节稍微冷清一点。白昼虽然日头凶猛，可是夜晚的凉风却清爽宜人。所以上至八十岁的索菲奶奶，下至六岁的小波莉，老老少少们都愿意多花点时间到户外去遛弯。今天却有些不同，为了庆祝连接波西亚与沙石镇的友谊之桥即将竣工（明特：可是二期工程还没开始呢）以及即将到来的重大科研项目（梅林：难道不是该等研究成功了再庆祝吗）总之就是波西亚即将走向商贸与文化大繁荣的美好未来，盖勒市长特地自掏腰包，买下了姜戈的一桶麦芽酒，今晚在圆桌餐厅邀请所有市民一起来分享他的快乐。倒不是说洛阳对免费的麦芽酒感兴趣——正好相反，酒精是从来不在她的享受清单上——只是这样的场合必然会是波西亚市民们齐聚一堂把酒言欢的绝佳契机，即使是不能喝酒的小崽子们也会跟来，在家长的破例默许下在餐厅的电玩室尽情尖叫吵闹挥霍无尽的精力。洛阳对晚上可以预见到的热闹景象翻来覆去地念了又念想了又想，兴奋地在自家院子里直打转。匆匆忙忙地把隧道工程需要的炸药验收了一批又把新的炭烧上了以后，已经差不多过了晚饭的时间。她稍微犹豫了一会，还是决定去洗个澡冲去满身黏糊糊的汗水再前往圆桌餐厅。

等她散着湿发来到圆桌餐厅时，果然已是熙熙攘攘，餐厅里一片快活的气息。圆桌餐厅的装潢以奶黄与天蓝色调为主，配上木质的桌椅与吧台显得温馨又可爱。中间是几张较大的圆桌，早已坐了好几桌交杯换盏的人，盖勒市长两个亲生的崽与许医生和菲莉丝挤在一起，试图以低声的交谈创造一个私密的环境。而盖勒市长正在向马尔斯与卡萝夫妇激情介绍宛若自己另一个儿子的明特，从明特的表情来看明显夸得有点过头。餐厅后方的游戏厅也零零散散站了不少人，几个小毛孩毫无意外地又在扯着嗓子跑来跑去——姜戈不允许他们玩气枪和飞镖，所以他们现在围着老虎机在疯狂乱按——而诺拉和索菲奶奶在打气枪。这个组合可不多见，不过也不能算意外，毕竟是人见人爱的诺拉啊。她甩甩头挪开视线，沿着墙壁的边缘地带则是较为雅致的卡座，空间较为私密。她一眼就看到三姐和爱丽丝以及艾米丽索尼娅安托因三人组挤在一个六人卡座上——这个组合倒是满新奇的，多数时候三姐来圆桌餐厅都是和阿尔洛与雷明顿一块，很少有这样的单飞时刻。此刻他们每人面前都摆着一扎黄澄澄的麦芽酒，三姐正满脸骄傲的神色手舞足蹈地比划着，坐在她对面的三人组以及她旁边的爱丽丝则是一脸崇拜艳羡地看着她，看得洛阳差点笑出声来。此时的圆桌餐厅就像一个精致可爱的玻璃雪球，所有的热闹欢腾都被包裹在一个小小的球里，隔绝在宁静的夜晚之外。

眼尖的艾米丽一下子就注意到了她的到来，连忙冲她热情挥手：“你可算来了！快过来坐，三姐正好在讲她打倒匪鼠王的故事呢！”

她求之不得，一溜烟地窜过去，在三姐身边也就是卡座的最后一个位置坐下，一脸得意的笑容：“哦？那她应该不会遗漏我从匪鼠王的利齿下把她救出来这样精彩的情节吧？”

三姐显然在今晚已经享受到了足量的崇拜，丝毫不介意洛阳突然杀出抢风头，大咧咧地一把揽过她的肩：“那怎么会，你这个小跟班我可是很认可的，少不了你的出场！”

她笑着推了三姐一把：“去你的，谁是你的小跟班！”

三姐翻了个白眼：“行行行，不是我的小跟班，是阿尔洛的小跟班总可以了吧！”说罢又亲热地搂住她：“反正你是我们民兵团共享的吉祥物，有你缠着他，他就没时间来压榨我和雷明顿了，挺好的，我们都很满意。”

三姐笑嘻嘻地胡搅蛮缠，闹得洛阳差点跳了起来：“胡说八道，我哪有缠着他！”

艾米丽是波西亚会行走的“善良”与“体贴”，也是会躲在石头后跳出来吓你一跳的“古灵精怪”：“啊呀呀，我们洛阳宝贝就跟托比一样，对大哥哥阿尔洛崇拜得不得了耶！”

洛阳第一次听到有人拿她和七岁的小男孩类比，惊得当场语塞，思路被完全打乱。好在安托因饶有兴致地接过了话茬：“别看阿尔洛这个样子，倒也是意外的受小孩子欢迎啊。卡萝还跟我说过，有一次阿尔洛在波西亚广场被放学的多莉和茉莉截住，问他比较喜欢她们中的哪一个，阿尔洛自然说你们俩我都一样喜欢，结果多莉说不行哦你只能跟一个人结婚的，不能两个都喜欢。”

爱丽丝肩头一颤，像筛谷子一样抖落出吃吃的窃笑声。相较之下洛阳就爽快多了，仰着头捂着肚子“哈哈哈”地乐了起来。三姐倒显得不是很意外的样子，体贴地拍了拍爱丽丝的背缓了缓她差点没喘上来的气，颇有些感慨：“阿尔洛一向是幼女杀手，波西亚每个十八岁以下的小女孩可能都暗恋过他。”

洛阳求真致知的精神又上来了：“咦，那十八岁以后会怎样？”

索尼娅振臂一挥，耳垂上五彩鲜艳的羽毛耳坠随着她的动作大幅度晃动：“那还用说，成人的少女就会开始向往甜蜜又轰动的爱情，和那个完美的他。”她眼波流转，声音里满是憧憬：“每个女孩子都值得一次全心全意的宠爱，一个温柔又浪漫的爱人，做被捧在掌心的珍宝，享受独属于自己的呵护与体贴。”

洛阳没忍住打了个哆嗦，三姐也有些惊慌失措地抓起酒杯喝了一口。索尼娅带着怜悯的神色拢过洛阳的手：“洛阳，我亲爱的，美好的青春一生只有一次，千万要好好把握，要在最美的花期，被最甜蜜的爱情呵护着绽放。”

三姐不由自主地往远离洛阳这朵娇花的方向挪了挪，而洛阳已经被索尼娅的风情万种所击倒，只能傻乎乎地应一句：“哦。”对好朋友总是全心全意关心的艾米丽一脸八卦地戳了戳洛阳，“说起来，你和盖斯特最近有什么令人激动的进展吗？”

这个名字仿佛一个敏感词，激得安托因也精神起来，三双明晃晃的大眼睛此刻热切又期盼地落在洛阳身上，她再次因为惊吓得浑身一震，下意识地扫了一眼盖斯特的方向——还好，他依旧是一副傲不可及睥睨众生的样子，丝毫没有注意到他们这边有他引起的骚动——“盖斯特？盖斯特怎么了？”

艾米丽的表情看起来有些失望：“没有进展？你们这些搞工程的怎么回事啊，谈个恋爱都那么磨叽，牵手之前都要先建模的吗？”

这下连三姐和爱丽丝都来劲了，狐獴一般瞬间挺直了背脊，直勾勾望向洛阳的饥渴的眼神等待着被八卦填满。洛阳气得两眼发黑——天呐，民间都流传着什么乱七八糟的流言？“你们这些人，简直让我难以置信。我发誓这是我最后一次跟你们澄清这件事了，盖斯特不是‘搞工程的’，他是建筑设计师，主要搞艺术创作，和我们工程师的主业简直差了十万八千里，而且我现在也不‘搞工程’，我现在是工坊主，工坊主就是成天帮你们修这个做那个……”

“停，”好脾气的艾米丽难得摆出了强硬的姿态，阻止了她耐心的解说——老实说，就是因为你们这种不求甚解的态度才会到现在连建筑设计师和工程师都分不清的，洛阳有些忿忿地想——“谁要知道这个，快说说你和盖斯特啦！”

哦，差点把这茬忘了。 “我和盖斯特怎么了？这事怎么连我都不知道？”这是大实话，并不是她有多反对这个主意——别的不说，盖斯特毕竟长得还是帅的嘛——但她即使偶尔在野外遇到盖斯特写生，盖斯特都懒得分一个眼神给她。所以这个奇妙的流言到底是从哪传出来的？

索尼娅闻言煞有介事地捂着胸口：“除了金吉尔，盖斯特从来没有跟其他女人主动说过话，连我这般人见人爱花见花开的美貌都从来没有打动过他。可是我最近已经好几次见到他主动和你搭话了，我的老天，你简直就是前来波西亚拯救寒冬融化冰川的阳光，唯一能带给盖斯特人间烟火的救世主。这难道就是传说中的同行相吸吗？”她拈着发尾，幽幽地叹了口气：“这年头泡个男人还要学工，我可真是太难了。”

这个草率的理由明显没有打动三姐，紧皱的眉头和失望的神色写满了“就这？”。但爱丽丝眼中的火焰却簇簇地烧了起来，双手合十，表情蒙上了一层诡异的梦幻色彩：“冷酷而寡言的王子，遇上善良活泼的灰姑娘。原本他的世界除了病弱的妹妹，只有设计图上冰冷的数字与线条，任何人与事都不值得他的真心。可是那个总是带着明媚笑容的女孩却一次又一次莽撞地闯入他的世界，挑灯熬夜为他的设计图制作零件，满山遍野地为他寻找建材，连独自一人在波西亚河边写生的孤寂，也屡屡被她爽朗的笑容打破。他本人也没有察觉到，他望向她的眼神逐渐柔软，不经意间会为她傻乎乎的执拗露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。连他的设计图上的色彩也逐渐鲜艳丰富了起来，仿佛窥见了他对未来充满烟火气息的憧憬，每一笔线条里都有她的一颦一笑……”

没有领略过爱丽丝脑补超能力的三人组此时都安静得吓人，脸上逐渐出现和爱丽丝一样的梦幻表情，仿佛一种由脑洞驱动的传染病在他们之间急速地蔓延开来。而三姐再次迷失了重点，用饱含“我家崽实在太行了”的骄傲眼神看着爱丽丝。爱丽丝的眼睛亮得不同寻常：“我真不敢相信我差点错过了身边如此浪漫的爱情故事，我下一本小说一定要写它。”

“不，打住。”洛阳第一次目睹邪教传教现场，感觉饱受摧残的脑袋又大了几圈，“你们真的想多啦，这都什么和什么啊！这几天是因为艾伯特出差了，AG建筑公司和市政在尤弗拉隧道上的合作只能由盖斯特出面和我们交涉。虽然项目的总工程师是明特，可是我来往城镇比他频繁，所以我也不过是代替明特去和盖斯特确认大桥设计上的一些细节罢啦！”其实是明特偷偷拜托自己代他出面，因为觉得“盖斯特好像不喜欢我”。她有些可惜明特没有参与这场对话，他一直不愿意相信盖斯特不是专门不喜欢他，只是单纯地不喜欢任何人而已（当然，这也跟有一次他对盖斯特“即使夏天也穿西装三件套把自己包得像个坚果一样”的吐槽不小心被对方听到了有关）。

爱丽丝带着不满的神色推了推眼镜，看起来像是决意要捍卫自己的罗曼蒂克。安托因却被故事发展中的另一个名字引起了注意：“哎哟，那个叫明特的小哥跟你好像也特别要好啊！你们俩现在是不是天天一起泡在工地上？”

电光石火之间，江湖上关于洛阳的传奇又变得更加丰富多彩了一点。三姐与索尼娅因为工作关系对这个名字略为耳熟，而艾米丽和爱丽丝已经兴致勃勃地“家里几口人人均几亩地地里几头牛”地问上了。索尼娅和安托因七嘴八舌地抢答道：“就是来我们这边主持尤弗拉隧道建设的那个工程师啦，好年轻的小男孩呢！”“一天到晚穿着一件白色立领衫，长得很可爱，有点呆呆的书卷气。”“哎呀那不刚好是许医生那款的嘛？安托因是不是又心动了？”“不要乱讲啦！人家都没和他说上几句话！”

趁着他们讨论得热火朝天，三姐再一次揽过呆住的洛阳，嘴巴凑近她的耳边神秘兮兮地问道：“小洛阳，偷偷告诉姐姐，盖斯特和明特你喜欢的到底是哪个？说出来我也好帮帮你！”

洛阳连开玩笑都顾不上了，尴尬地慌忙摇手：“不要乱讲，都只是工作关系啦！”当然，她跟明特已经不仅仅是同事了，可以称得上是十分要好的朋友。她承认她和明特的情谊比他人表面看到的都要特别——但她也从来没往恋爱的方面想——她虽然不是传统意义上的孤儿，可是母亲早逝，父亲失踪多年，而担当监护人的阿姨是实事记者，在联盟里跑来跑去地追新闻，所以她和明特一样，都是懵懵懂懂自己照顾着自己长大的孩子，最后还很巧地选择了同样的专业领域。他们前不久为了赶工，约好偷偷在工地一起过夜。夜晚的尤弗拉沙漠安静得只有风碾过沙粒的呼啸，而她和明特点上了驱逐跳跳蛇的篝火，窝在各自的睡袋里像两个终于摆脱家长监控而溜出来野营的青少年一样兴致勃勃地聊了大半个晚上。她从未这样如此彻底地忘却孤独，也不指望任何其他人能理解他们对彼此成长的感同身受。尤其是眼下，用这样私密的小故事来证明他们之间美好的友情似乎只会让局面变得更加混乱。她有些挫败地叹了口气，光明之神啊，再派一个女工程师来波西亚满足这帮爱（根据职业）乱点鸳鸯谱的拉郎配爱好者吧。

光明之神似乎听到了她胡乱的祈祷，呵呵一笑，所以决定再玩她一道。女工程师不曾降临，倒是阿尔洛和雷明顿推开了圆桌餐厅的门走了进来。他们似乎也刚刚冲过澡，穿着轻便的衣衫，湿漉漉的短发有些软踏踏地耷拉着。阿尔洛刮了胡子，线条分明的下巴一片白净。他神色放松，和白天那个绷着肌肉脸色冷硬的民兵团团长简直判若两人。三姐即刻便注意到了他们，下意识地挥手想让他们过来，但又突然注意到这个拥挤的小卡座已经客满了，一时之间脸上露出了尴尬的神色。波西亚最优秀的侍应生索尼娅迅速地安排了起来：“哎呀，我们挪去大圆桌和阿尔洛雷明顿一起坐吧！”众人自然没有异议，欢快地响应起来。洛阳在心里突然有点小期待，这可真是太棒了，我和盖斯特与明特那水分滔天的爱情故事里，不知道会不会再安插一个阿尔洛呢？但可惜她的角色设定貌似是一个崇拜大哥哥阿尔洛的七岁小男孩，槽啊。

阿尔洛和雷明顿在吧台给自己打好了麦芽酒——是的，姜戈和索尼娅也是盖勒市长慷慨馈赠的对象，于是在这样一个庆祝气氛浓厚的夜晚他们都非常自觉地给自己放了假，混入了享受的人群中，所以圆桌餐厅一切自助——和他们在一张中等大小的圆桌一起落座。阿尔洛自然而然地挨着洛阳坐下来，然后把手中两扎麦芽酒的其中一扎放到她面前。洛阳皱起了脸：“我才不要，我不喝酒。”大部分和她一起在圆桌餐厅享受过夜晚休闲的朋友们都知道，也包括阿尔洛，她不爱喝酒——并不是说她会过敏或容易喝醉什么的，相反，她酒量算很不错，酒精在她身体里代谢得很快——就是单纯地觉得酒很难喝，仅此而已。她只有在非常紧张焦虑的时候会靠少量的果酒来助眠，但即使打满了水果的甜味酒精还是让她的嘴巴苦得发麻。阿尔洛只是耸耸肩，“这是姜戈最近才酿的，酒精浓度很低，但是麦芽的味道很重，不会很苦。你尝一小口就好，要是不想喝可以给我，我帮你喝掉。”

好吧，这样慷慨的襄助，傻子才会拒绝。洛阳捧起玻璃杯浅浅地啜了一口，吧唧了一下嘴，果然，麦芽的清香瞬间劫持了她所有的味蕾，淡淡的苦味反倒更加增益了草木的清爽口味。她傻呵呵地笑了一下：“果然还不错。”阿尔洛不会在人前露出得意洋洋的表情，但此时他的微笑的确有几分邀功之嫌了：“我说的没错吧。”

雷明顿给了阿尔洛一个怪异的眼神，又默默大咽了一口手上的酒。

民兵团剩余成员的到来让这个躁动了一晚上的聊天组稍微安静了一会——但就只是一会而已，艾米丽再次好奇起了洛阳对酒精的排斥：“洛阳，你是不是很容易喝醉啊？其实我也是呢！喝一点点就会脸红。”此刻她面颊的确红扑扑的，衬得鼻尖上一片淡淡的小雀斑更加生动可爱了起来，“我妈妈说是因为人类体内一般有三种酒精酶，但我只有两种，所以代谢会比别人慢一些。这是我们的家族遗传，我爸爸妈妈都会这样呢。”

洛阳摸着下巴陷入了思考：“遗传我倒不是很清楚，不过我大概不算容易喝醉的，我不太会因为喝酒而脸红。”当然了，也有可能是因为我皮肤太黑了，她在心里默默地补充了一句。同样是古铜肤色的美人索尼娅也加入了话题：“我爸妈以前开过酒坊，他们都是千杯不醉的高手，所以我也不赖。小时候在家时我爸妈都不让我怎么喝酒，说喝酒对小孩不好。不过他们会拿筷子头点一点酒给我尝，教我认酒。所以圆桌餐厅的酒水品种都是靠我扩展的呢！”

索尼娅谈起父母的传承，明眸善睐的笑脸多添了几分骄傲。安托因则双手托腮，捂着面颊上小雀斑的位置叹了一口气：“我妈妈为了保持皮肤的最佳状态，一辈子几乎滴酒不沾。但她怎么就没把她那吹弹可破的完美皮肤遗传给我呢？我在家的时候用她亲手做的护肤品，我们俩都是同样的保养步骤，吃一样的东西，但我的脸还是会长这么长那个，真是烦死了。”

爱丽丝听了安托因的话，有些紧张地放下了酒杯，一下子把三姐逗乐了：“别担心，你也听阿尔洛说啦，这个酒酒精浓度很低的。而且呀——”她拖长了声调，带着些爱怜意味地捏了捏爱丽丝的脸，“你还是个小朋友呢！皮肤怎么会不好？”

索尼娅一下子紧张了起来：“对哦，爱丽丝多大了，能不能喝酒啊？”雷明顿安慰道：“这样一点点应该是不要紧的。我们家在暖冬节的时候都会用烧酒炒鸡，大人小孩都会吃。烧酒的浓度大概比这还要再高一点呢。”说起童年，雷明顿的笑容也变得柔和起来：“我爸爸会在暖冬节前好几天就会去农场提前把要宰杀的鸡带回家关在院子里，准备招待所有一起来过节的亲戚们。那些鸡都特别地凶，总是追着我跑，把我吓哭了好几次。每次鸡炒酒做好了以后我妈妈都会特地给我留一根大鸡腿，我就会恶狠狠地把鸡腿咬烂，想象自己是在复仇。一直到今天我爸妈还会把这事拿出来当笑话说，但是每次家里吃鸡他们还是会把鸡腿留给我。”

爱丽丝有些意外，细声细气地惊叹道：“没想到雷明顿哥哥小时候也会怕鸡，我还以为只有我这种胆小鬼才会呢。”说完后突然发现自己似乎也将雷明顿比成了胆小鬼，不由得有些局促。三姐拍了拍她的背：“嗨，这世上哪有天生就无所畏惧的小孩呢？”她用大拇指往阿尔洛的方向戳了戳，故作神秘一般地压低了声音（但还是足以让全桌人都能听清每一个音节的音量）：“那边那个哥哥，别看他现在一副铁血硬汉的样子，小时候偷了妈妈的木剑领着我们上野外玩，因为和一头野猪搏斗把剑给弄坏了，结果因为害怕妈妈的铁拳在回家的路上疯狂抹眼泪，哭得我可心疼了。”一边叹息着还一边装模作样地用袖子擦着眼睛。

很显然民兵团团长的威严在此时没有丝毫的威慑作用，镇不住满桌的窃笑声。然而阿尔洛稳若泰山，慢条斯理地把随桌赠送的酸杏脯撕成一条一条地丢进嘴里，歪着嘴角露出一丝不怀好意的笑：“是啊，哭鼻子可比某个小姑娘好不容易上城镇玩一趟所以吃了雪糕又非要喝汽水，结果晚上肚子疼得厉害来不及去上厕所就尿床要丢脸多了。”

三姐无辜地眨巴着眼睛：“我能有什么办法呢，这又不是结婚，我是可以两个都喜欢的。”

阿尔洛愣了好一会才反应过来她在说什么，然后在一片哄笑声中涨红了脸。

趁着所有人都聊得热火朝天，洛阳决定为大家再去多拿点酸杏脯。虽然她本人对这些干巴巴又酸唧唧的果脯从不感冒，但这似乎在波西亚是异常受欢迎的小点心，四季皆有供应。她的院子里也种了杏树，被她随手撂在土里的小树长势却意外的喜人。也许秋天杏桃成熟时，她也可以做杏脯来招待大家，或者卖到圆桌餐厅来。眼下装杏脯的盘子只余下寥寥几片，她一下子犹豫了，拿少了回去不够分，可是全拿走了她也不想再过会有人来拿时只剩一个空空的盘子。  
“你可以把这里有的全拿走，姜戈说了，他待会就再装一盘出来。”

背后一个轻柔婉转的声音响起，她条件反射一般地猛地转过身。诺拉端着一个空酒杯，笑意盈盈地瞧着她。脱下了教士服，她也换上了轻便的衣裳，米色的蕾丝衬衫，及腰的长发梳成一条乌黑柔亮的麻花辫垂在胸前。她莫名地有些紧张起来，便干笑着将盘子递过去：“那我倒不担心了，只剩这样一点实在不好端回去给大家分。你要么？都给你吧！”

诺拉走上前，圆头黑皮鞋在木地板上打出轻巧的“哒哒”声。她还是戴着那顶心爱的贝雷帽，与教士服相配的鹅黄色被洗得有些发白，但依旧被她浆得平平整整的，没有皱褶。她捻起一枚杏脯，笑着向洛阳道谢。她走近后洛阳便发现她戴着那条项链，素银的底座嵌了一颗黄澄澄的宝石，这朴素又拙劣的切割，一看就是她的手艺。

“我最近常受到金吉尔的邀请，去她家做客。不久前她很高兴地告诉我她在琥珀岛发现了一颗黄宝石，颜色很衬我的教士服，便一定要打成首饰赠予我。”她也注意到了洛阳的目光，便大方地将项链上的黄宝石托起来解释道，语气倒有些羞涩：“只是这颗宝石实在是太大了，白日里与李牧师一起工作时总有些不好意思戴，只能在晚上的时候戴起来。真是有些可惜了这样漂亮的一条项链。”她意有所指，笑眯眯地瞧着洛阳。

洛阳一下就脸红了，很是窘迫地摸了摸后脑勺：“可别再取笑我啦！宝石切割我实在是一窍不通。那日金吉尔来找我，我只当她是捡到了一块宝石好玩图新鲜想做成项链收藏起来，也不想破坏宝石太多，所以把宝石将将切齐整了便还给了她。要是知道这是她送你的礼物，那我怎么样也会再做漂亮一些。”

诺拉歪着头，如瓷器般细腻的白净皮肤上凹下去两个调皮的小酒窝：“心意已到，想再从我这把它拿走可就难了。”这么说着，她还故意把宝石攥紧了些。“况且，我和金吉尔都觉得这条项链做得实在十分精巧漂亮，否则金吉尔也不会满心欢喜地将它赠予我。”

洛阳还是沉浸自己的拙劣手工品带来的万分羞愧里，默默嘀咕道“你确认不是因为实在太丑了她才迫不及待地想赶紧送给你自己好脱手的吗”。不过不得不说，这颗宝石不仅与诺拉的教士服同色，而且椭圆的形状也与诺拉饱满的鹅蛋脸很是相称，被她这样坠在胸前，实在是相得益彰。她也是由衷地赞叹道：“即使是这样的项链，你戴也很好看。要不然我可真是罪过大了，让你承受我的工作失误。”

诺拉将手中的空酒杯放到吧台上，郑重其事地摇了摇头：“不，这不是工作。一份工作应该有薪水，或者酬劳，它是劳动力与物质利益的交换。而你只是用十足的热心帮助了一个好朋友，仅此而已。”这下她站得离洛阳更近了，洛阳甚至能闻到她身上淡淡的一股怡人的花香。她的神情出乎意料得认真：“况且我说喜欢也不是客套话。我确实也有过不少缀宝石的首饰，人们似乎总是格外重视宝石的切割工艺甚至超过宝石本身，切面的数量和角度代表了一切，持有者的身份与地位，或者作为礼物所承载的礼数和情谊。可是这枚黄宝石，没有精巧的切割，过分人工雕琢的痕迹，只有最本真的色泽与光彩，实在是纯朴得可爱。”传教士的手指轻轻地摩挲着宝石，曲起花瓣一样柔软红润的嘴唇微笑着，露出了一颗小小的虎牙，圆月一般的大眼睛却注视着洛阳，就像那句“可爱”是在夸赞她一样：“它常常让我想起你是一个多么好的朋友。你总是把你为我们所做的一切当成工作，好像那是商会积分或者报酬的一部分，或是从希金斯那里抢夺生意的一种手段。但从来不仅仅如此。在许多人有困难有需求的时候，你总是在他们前往商会之前主动伸出援手，事后也不会要求他们去商会补档，甚至报酬也收得随随便便。即使是你不满意的项链，你更担心的也是我佩戴是否好看，而不是工坊的声誉。也许你不一定会成为波西亚最好的工坊主，可是波西亚会记得你是一个多么好的人，记得你的慷慨与热情，记得你馈赠给我们的所有善意。”

洛阳想她现在的样子一定很傻，张着嘴瞪着眼，做不出任何得体的回应。她的脸从来没有这么烫过，连带着脑袋也一起发热，就像刚在煮沸的火锅里滚了两圈一样。诺拉还是一副轻松坦然的表情，就好像她刚刚说的只是“你今天看起来气色不错”这样普通的场面话，而不是在洛阳脸上引爆了一个火锅。倒不是说她对“好人”这样的评价有多么意外——自己应该也是能算得上是一个好人吧！她从来不会主动去做伤害别人的事，而且对好朋友们都还挺关心的——只是诺拉这份毫无保留饱含谢意的诚挚实在是有点过火，甚至让她生出了一点愧疚：她自然不会像诺拉说得那样好，只有慷慨与善意——显然诺拉并不知道洛阳曾经为了她向阿尔洛告白的事情在背后酸溜溜地生她的气，还出于私心告诫阿尔洛要多加考虑——而且永远不会成为这样好的好人。也许光明教虔诚的信徒就是这样的，他们总是专注于人身上最美好的那一部分，也善于去赞美歌颂那些他们认为能媲美光明的美德。如果说她之前因为武器被光明教会收缴而抱有一些怨气，那些怨气此刻也完完全全地烟消云散了。如果诺拉希望她做一个远离火器的本分良民，那她以后连炸药的委托都不会接，多余的所有精力都拿来种树，以敬奉用光明照拂大弟子民的光明之神。

“呃，谢、谢谢？”她舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇：“我第一次收到这样，呃，有诚意的感谢。啊，怪不好意思的。”说完她十分不好意思地笑起来，又暗暗唾弃自己语无伦次的呆样。

诺拉俏皮地眨了眨眼：“也许你可以用实质行动来感谢我。”她又走近了一些，微微压低了声音，看起来像是在同洛阳讲悄悄话：“我今晚一直在和索菲奶奶玩气枪，想赚一些骑士徽章，换一份礼物回赠给金吉尔。奈何我的枪法实在欠佳，没有什么收获。或许你的运气会更好些？”

洛阳拉长了声音：“哇哦——所以这才是你的目的？这么一大通话，只是为了让我帮你打气枪？”

诺拉拿着酒杯掩嘴轻笑：“我给了索菲奶奶不少我的徽章，因为她想为艾米丽换一对鸡宝宝耳环。所以我想着，也许我可以从艾米丽的好朋友那里讨回来呢。”

洛阳去为自己打了一杯麦芽酒——阿尔洛没错，的确挺好喝的——也帮诺拉打了一杯。“当然没有问题，我的传教士小姐。今晚就让我竭诚为您效劳吧！”

她完全忘记了要带杏脯回去给大家，路过那一桌依旧在谈笑风生的小伙伴们，她神气十足地宣布道：“我要陪诺拉去打气枪了！”

在这样尽情享乐的夜晚这实在过于稀松平常，于是大家也没有抱怨她抛下同伴，只是笑着祝她们好运。她看到阿尔洛以后突然又想到了什么：“今晚我可能会晚些回去，你明天再来找我拿东西好啦。”阿尔洛点了点头表示没有问题。她心想阿尔洛真是个十足的蠢货，居然忍心拒绝这样的姑娘。不过没有关系，今晚就让她来做公主的骑士吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在考究游戏人物年龄的时候发现大家的年龄都很混乱，而且英文的fandom wiki里的age group基本没有考证依据，比如艾伯特和盖斯特明明是同学，但是艾伯特是adult, 盖斯特是young adult, 歪！不过盖斯特的bio里也有说他很早就离家上学去了，所以大概是跳级生？……还有民兵团三人组，阿尔洛和三姐都是young adult, 雷明顿是adult, 歪！那为什么雷明顿不是团长啊！  
> 我内心一些涉及主线的人物的年龄排序大概是酱紫的：艾伯特许医生>雷明顿菲莉丝>盖斯特索尼娅>阿尔洛明特>三姐洛阳>安托因艾米丽>诺拉金吉尔>爱丽丝。排完以后发现，我可真是个双数爱好者✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿) 每个年龄阶梯都被我安排得成双成对（其实真不是故意的）！在这里强行减小了爱丽丝的年龄，为波西亚增加一个真·青少年角色（大概是初中左右的年纪），给三姐和洛阳一个散发保护欲的对象


	9. Chapter 9

如果有专门保佑赖床的神明，这位神明现在可能准备整死她。能够合法晚起的第二天，洛阳又被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒，而且比前一天更加过分——起码前一天她是已经醒了赖在床上享受的时候才把敲门声拖下床的，而今天的访客是在她还做着春秋大梦的时候就用足以媲美雷霆的拍门声把她吓得从床上直接弹起来。幸好民兵团无论何时都严格遵守着行为规范，此时也没有忘记有条有理地自报家门：“洛阳，我是阿尔洛，皮奇广场有紧急情况，喷泉水池的喷头坏了，我们需要马上将喷泉的水泵关闭！”

洛阳虽然脑子还没正式开机，但“紧急情况”、“喷泉”、“水泵”几个关键词足以让她迅速地做出了反应。从床上几乎是半滚下来以后也顾不上穿拖鞋，抓起常用的工具箱便冲去开门。好在开门冲出去以后阿尔洛也不顾上苛责她“怎么又不穿拖鞋”，而是非常干脆地用有力的臂膀箍住她的腰一把抱起来，将一脸懵逼的她甩在了天马背上，自己也飞身上马。等到她尖叫了一路惊魂未定地不小心骂出脏话“你他妈要干嘛”时，天马已经带着他们来到了皮奇广场。眼前的场景让洛阳又顾不上在马背上继续惊慌了：喷泉水池的三个喷水口，此时喷出的水柱几乎都高过了她视线所能及的高度。凶猛的水花在半空炸开，噼里啪啦一刻不停歇地将喷泉池周围的水泥地打湿得彻底。所幸喷泉池附近的人员已经被撤离到了老远的地方，正目瞪口呆地欣赏着这奇观胜景，只剩盖勒市长围在溅起的水花旁焦急得直打转。

三个喷水口一起出问题，那么多半不是喷口本身的问题，而皮奇广场的喷泉水池应该是直接从波西亚河上游拉的管道。七七八八的线索叠加在一起她心里已经有了几分主意。来不及等着阿尔洛抱她下马（天马比风羚高出不少），她自己背着工具包跳了下来，从包中抓出一副安全护目镜和一支高碳钢大榔头，便迎着咆哮的水帘冲入了喷泉池中。伴着盖勒市长一声失态的尖叫，洛阳狠狠的几锤子下去，把其中一个喷口的尖头头给敲掉了。喷口面积变大以后，喷射的水柱果然不再嚣张，气势与高度一下便矮了下去，“射程”也缩小回了喷泉池内。无需她多言，阿尔洛也心领神会，从工具包里掏出了另一把榔头冲了进来，效仿她开始砸其余的喷头。虽说已经把高度控制住了，但为了保险起见，洛阳还是爬到了水泵开关的地方，忍着水花砸到后脑勺上的痛楚咬着牙调小了马力。幸好，水势果然渐渐弱了下去，最后变成了咕噜咕噜冒泡的小水花。阿尔洛手肘和膝盖都撑在水里，此刻紧绷的肩膀终于松懈了下来。洛阳此刻才注意到自己的心蹦跶得多么疯狂，不由得一屁股坐在水里，长长地舒出了劫后余生的一口气。

盖勒市长怔在原地好一会才反应过来，慌慌忙忙地上前来想扶起洛阳。洛阳在他伸手前便抖着发软的腿站了起来，取下了安全护目镜甩了甩上面的水珠：“不打紧，小事一桩。这应该是波西亚河水出了问题，有一定程度的新污染，导致河水内气体含量过大，加上天气变热，所以不能溶解的气体便爆发了。”阿尔洛此时应该也站了起来，冷静地分析道：“河水污染多半跟之前智能机甲坠河有关，我们民兵团会马上和科研中心一起展开调查的。”

盖勒市长点点头，又面露担忧地看着他们俩：“河水污染对人体可有什么严重影响？你们刚刚在水里泡了这么久，快去许医生的诊所看看吧！”

洛阳赶紧摆手安慰起盖勒：“没事没事，我们之前连河都掉过了，也没什么大事，真有严重影响那现在也已经晚了。”

她不用回头也知道阿尔洛此刻又皱起了眉头：“虽然是这个道理，但过一会还是去许医生那里看一看的好，以防万一。”

盖勒市长提着的一口气终于松下来了，面露欣慰之色，八成又在欣慰波西亚有这样一位尽职又周到的民兵团团长。然而他的目光在转回洛阳身上后脸色又变得十分尴尬，一脸的欲言又止。洛阳有些不明所以地顺着他的眼光打量了下自己，突然整个人又被打回了刚起床时的懵逼状态：事出紧急，太多“顾不上”，导致她穿着睡衣就出来了。说是睡衣听起来都过于正式，其实就是一件比较长的黑橡色的短袖棉衫， 是她毕业时从母校带回来的纪念品，此时因为被水打得湿透紧紧地贴在了身上，宽大的领口歪向了一边，差一点点就要露出一整片肩头，下摆也不过是堪堪遮住大腿根。夭寿哦，我是不是应该再马上坐回水里？洛阳乱成一团麻的思绪只有一点点发亮的线头：幸好不是那件纯白的同款，不然这下可就真的是裸奔了。

灾难过后的皮奇广场突然陷入了一场谜样诡异的沉默，就像所有人的语言系统都不约而同地同步了洛阳突然空白的词典一样。洛阳茫然地发着呆，任由自己的思绪在虚空里游荡。啊，这死一般的寂静，就像春天的最后一只知更鸟也死去，奔流的河水悄悄结上了冰。  
而盖勒不会是统领全局的市长，最先找回表达能力，清了清嗓子，语气里多了几分长辈对晚辈的担忧：“还是快回去把湿衣服换下来吧，夏天清早也挺冷的，千万别着凉了。”

“嗯。”洛阳也不知道该说些什么，谢谢？我不冷？其实我还能原地再睡一会？身后终于有了一点声响，是阿尔洛踏水而来饱含负罪感的脚步声。他应该是把自己的皮夹克脱了下来，披到了洛阳的肩上。“呃，小心别冻着。”

洛阳用弱不可闻的声音哼唧了一声“谢谢”，下意识地把被池水泡得冰冷几乎闻不出阿尔洛味道的皮夹克又裹紧了一些。阿尔洛的肩比她宽太多，宽大的衣服罩在她瘦削的肩膀上，衣摆也垂到了膝盖。有了铠甲护体，她多少算找回了几分勇气，开始振作精神往喷泉池外走。然而脚底板在刚踏到未被打湿的水泥地上时便被烫得瑟缩了一下，对哦，她连拖鞋也没穿，光着脚就出门了。她像被主人逼着洗了个澡刚从浴缸被捞出来的猫猫一样有气无力地呻吟了一声，脚趾无意识地蜷缩起来。阿尔洛已经转身去牵天马过来了，盖勒明显也注意到了她的窘境，看向阿尔洛的目光有些复杂。天马带着有些怀疑与不解的眼神踱步到她身边，她再次振作精神准备一鼓作气地爬上去，但发现手抓着阿尔洛的外套实在是腾不开。于是她把手收进袖管里，又一脸黑线地发现领口太宽了，直接耷拉在肩头。我可去你妈的吧，感觉被整了一早上的洛阳心头火起，正打算不管不顾地直接爬上去，只听身后的阿尔洛忍耐力到了极限破罐破摔的一声叹息，再次伸出两只胳膊将她拦腰抱了起来放到马背上。

她的心头火直接点燃了烟花，炸在她的头顶烧得簇簇冒烟。在马背上她只能看到阿尔洛的耳朵尖尖，这时候和他的头发也差不多是同色了。

阿尔洛没有打算上马，甚至也不打算和盖勒市长告别，就这样牵着天马打算溜之大吉。盖勒大概是良心被愧疚之情淹没，欲言又止了老半天，出于责任感最终还是决定小小地提点一下阿尔洛：“阿尔洛团长，虽然是紧急情况，但下次还是要让人家穿好衣服再出门啊。”

远方传来某群众实在压抑不住的“扑哧”一声。阿尔洛的耳朵尖尖像是糊了二斤辣椒面，现在比他的头发还要更红了。

****  
把湿衣服换下来——连同阿尔洛的皮夹克——又冲了个澡以后，洛阳精神百倍，早就失去了睡回笼觉的兴致。即使今天早上没有被强行剥夺赖床的权力，她对今天还是很期待的。经过昨天小型的爆破实验以后一期炸药的配方基本已经确定，昨晚烧上的炭块今天也定型了，按比例灌好硝石和硫磺以后马上就可以交给明特审核。不出意外，一期的产品再经过一些小改良，花不了多少时间，就可以马上投入使用了。啊，赞美波西亚，她到底是何德何能才能拥有我这样一个勤劳多产的劳动人民？

勤劳的小蜜蜂哼着歌干完活，便迫不及待地背起一背包的成品准备出发去尤弗拉沙漠找明特。去牵风羚的时候，她明显感觉到了风羚不快的眼神带着些审视意味盯着她——八成是因为看到她坐着天马回来。她下意识地心虚了一会，但马上又反应过来不对啊，我也是被人掳走的好吗，你怎么还怪上我了？一人一马互瞪了好一会，终于默契地同时选择了妥协。风羚好几天没有出门放风，此刻乐得找不着北，撒欢似的乱跑了一路，气得洛阳直拽她的鬓毛，第一千八百次感慨天马为什么那么听话机警，而我的风羚宝贝则是个又疯又蠢萌的二货？年轻的工坊主在不该承受这般压力的年纪体会到了拼孩惨败的无力感，迎风流下了两条心酸的眼泪。

好在崽不争气的痛苦只有父母能体会，外人看着活泼可爱的风羚还是羡慕不已。明特对着风羚的脑袋是爱不释手地摸了又摸，蹭了一身的马毛。洛阳再次发挥劳动人民的传统美德，在工头和自己的爱马享受天伦之乐时挽着袖子拿小石块布置好了爆破实验现场，满意地拍了拍手上的沙石，催促着明特开始了实验。

“怎么样？符合你的预期吗？”

明特有些踌躇：“呃……会不会太温和了些？能炸开的石子也太少了。”

洛阳翻了个白眼：“不是你让我火力小一点的吗？”她马上又想到了另外一个需要告诉明特的重要信息：“对了，而且我之前在隧道工作的时候，挖到了英格尔金，可能英格尔矿井就在隧道工地的附近，你可从盖勒市长那里得到了什么通知？我担心爆破过猛，会有矿井塌方的危险。”

明特很是惊讶：“英格尔金？你是怎么知道的？”

“这个嘛……”洛阳支支吾吾地打着哈哈：“之前在隧道挖出一些矿石，我把它们用在了科研中心需要用到的东西上，是她们帮我查出来的。”

“真的吗，是什么东西？”

洛阳歪着头思考了半晌，然后郑重其事地答道：“是商业机密。”

明特颇为理解地点点头，“原来如此，是我失礼了。”洛阳感动地拉起明特的手：“谢谢理解，我就喜欢像你这种好糊弄的朋友。”而明特也动情地回握她的手：“客气了，咱俩谁跟谁呢？”

“总之，我去和市政厅确认一下英格尔矿井的方位吧。他那里不一定有准确的地图，但也可以参考参考。”

“没事，你还是回工坊工作，我去和盖勒叔叔谈吧。炸药的火力可以再稍微调强一些，如果有了英格尔矿井的大致方位，应该不担心影响到矿井。爆破的火力过小，也可能会影响工程进度。”

洛阳点头表示了解。两人又就改良的具体细节商量了一会，洛阳就准备离开了。

“慢着，我和你一起走！”明特背上了自己的随身背包，追上了洛阳准备离去的脚步。“我今天没有什么工作，正好回市政厅找盖勒叔叔要英格尔矿井的地图。”

“什么，你也要走？”洛阳瞪圆了眼睛：“你怎么不早说？那我们刚刚为什么要在大太阳底下讨论那么久？直接边走边说不就完了么？”

明特有些窘迫地挠挠头：“可是你骑马，我走路，高度和速度都不能同步吧。”

洛阳忍不住又翻了个白眼：“你和我一道的话我怎么会骑马？当然是和你一起走路了。你是风羚派来的卧底吧，变着法子给她放假。”

明特十分认真地回应道：“怎么可能，我还期待着你邀请我一起骑马呢。”

“那可不行，风羚还是匹小马，驼不了两个人的。”

明特有些怜爱地又撸了一把风羚，舒服得风羚呼噜噜地直喘气，“也对，她看上去比天马小了一圈不止呢。”

洛阳听到自家崽又被比下去了，不由得酸酸地“哼”了一声，却不自觉地回忆起清早的时候她和阿尔洛两个人骑着天马去皮奇广场。其实阿尔洛也几乎不让天马超载，即使有时带着天马来接她，也是让她骑马，或者两人一起步行。今天因为紧急情况大概是第一次阿尔洛抱着她骑马——说“抱”都显得太过温柔了，她在马背上坐都没坐稳，阿尔洛为了不让她摔下马，用一只手臂死命地箍着她的腰把她搂在怀里。说句老实话，这种体验实在太过刺激，她在当下的感受只有纯粹的惊慌。但危机过去以后，她突然开始不受控地带着些想象色彩地回忆起阿尔洛宽广又温热的胸膛透过她单薄的睡衣将热量毫无保留地传递到她的背上，光洁的下巴抵在她头顶上，呼出的热气烘着她的头皮和耳朵尖，混杂着皂荚香的夹克也包裹着她的身体……

“洛阳你怎么了，怎么突然脸红得跟犯了高血压一样，真的是被太阳晒得太狠了吗？”

“那、那还不都是你的错！快点走啦！”

****  
晚上阿尔洛来的时候，洛阳正在用她的新作精钢锅鼓捣晚饭。其实说是新作，是早就做好了的，只是今天才有时间拿出来体验。前不久麦克当劳爷爷送了她一罐牛奶，她其实不喜欢喝牛奶，喝完腻腻得犯恶心，所以得找个做菜的机会用掉。正好昨天在托蒂的鱼摊那里买了一条猫儿跳，可以拿来奶油炖菜。托蒂已经帮她把鱼处理好了，连刺也除得一干二净。她只需把鲜红的鱼柳裹些面粉丢到涂满了黄油和橄榄油的油锅里，煎成油光水滑的艳红，又切了芹菜，西蓝花，土豆这些块茎类的蔬菜丢进锅里，撒了一大把黑胡椒粉下去。最后，又放了好些面粉，一大罐白白的牛奶咕噜咕噜倒下去，齐活。盖上锅盖转成小火，便等着美食出锅了。

阿尔洛的敲门声响起时洛阳正在对着炉灶的小火吸溜吸溜地咽口水。她开门时阿尔洛眼神还有些飘忽游移，闻到浓郁的奶香和鲜甜的海鲜味不由得眼神一亮，但又马上皱起了眉头：“你还没吃晚饭？”

这不满的口气还是熟悉的配方，一下子把他们之间的尴尬打得烟消云散。洛阳这才注意到时间，原来处理完工作已经这么晚了。她蹦跶回厨房关了火：“我午饭吃得晚，所以不是很饿啦！”她一边哼歌一边盛菜，“你要来一点吗？我这做得有点多。”

阿尔洛晚饭吃得也草率，此刻哪有说不的道理。于是一次目的不明的到访变成了两个热爱海鲜的人挤在洛阳充当餐桌的小方桌边吃得兴高采烈。

“我还是第一次见奶油炖菜里放芹菜的，一般不都会有胡萝卜和洋葱吗？”不过阿尔洛一直觉得放胡萝卜多半是为了色彩更鲜艳，不然一眼望上去乳白的奶油里净是绿油油的一片，实在提不起食欲。

洛阳耸了耸肩：“我不喜欢胡萝卜和洋葱，而且芹菜也很有营养。”

阿尔洛横了她一眼，努力忍下了对她的偏食多做评价的冲动。而洛阳似乎心有灵犀地感受到了，连忙岔开话题：“今天和科研中心调查得怎么样？河水污染的事有什么眉目了吗？”

阿尔洛咬开一块鱼柳，心满意足地感受着奶香四溢的汁水在他舌头上炸开，“送了喷泉池水的样本到科研中心，她们分析过后认为是普通的沼气，有可能是河底土质松动导致这些沼气冒了出来。不过更确切的结论还要去波西亚河进一步调查。幸好今天早上没有人在皮奇广场烧烤，不然我看连市政厅都得炸掉。”

洛阳满嘴食物转着眼珠含糊不清地喃喃自语道：“沼气？爆炸？这倒是一个好想法，也许我该好好利用大自然的力量，这样就不用费劲巴拉地烧炭了。”她一边叹气一边把土豆戳得烂兮兮的，“我这几天烧炭都已经烧出心理创伤了。”

阿尔洛看着她虐待土豆不由得出手救下了那块土豆，“我求你不要，你来到波西亚以后我的工作量比以前翻了差不多两倍，你就不能行行好安分一点给我省点心吗？”

洛阳气鼓鼓地挥着叉子反手从阿尔洛那里叉回一块西蓝花：“你为什么老针对我？我敢说你从来不会对波西亚第二个人这样。”

阿尔洛从鼻腔颇有讽刺意味地“哼”了一声，张开嘴做好了反驳的准备，但突然之间脸却可疑地红了起来。洛阳有些狐疑地看着他脸上突如其来的红晕，不知道他打的是什么主意。刚想开口问，阿尔洛却岔开了话题：“所以你今天是要给我什么？”

洛阳跳了起来：“差点忘了。”她瞬间忘记了还没吃完的半碗土豆糊糊，一溜烟地蹿了出去，完全无视了阿尔洛在她身后无奈的呼喊：“你能不能把你的土豆吃完？”等她回到餐厅时，阿尔洛已经把脏碗碟都归置到了洗碗机里，那碗被抛弃的土豆糊糊也消失了（被倒掉了或者进了阿尔洛的肚子，不过她无所谓，土豆也不是她喜欢吃的）。她把手背在背后，得意洋洋地仰着脸：“你先猜一猜是什么东西！”

阿尔洛正在用手巾擦干手上的水，挑起了一边的眉毛打量着她：“你表情那么得意，八成又是无意间成功的一个新发明。而且是要专门送给我的，所以应该是我喜欢的或是我可以用得上的东西？喜欢的东西似乎可以排除了，你认为我会喜欢的东西好像都没有小到像现在这样被你随意地抓在手心藏在背后还不被我看见。我能用得上的东西的话……和我昨天托三姐转交给你的那堆材料有关系吗？你昨天从教会出来的时候就说要给我，但要等到晚上，有可能是距离作品完成还差临门一脚，而你昨天得到了这个成品的最后一个零件，并且可以在很短的时间内组装完成，让你有自信在晚上的时候交给我。而且应该是很有趣的东西……这真有点难，我记得我托三姐带过去的东西都是用于隧道工程的，你是用边角料做的吗？那些大部分都是工业废品，有些废弃电路，是电子用品吗？也许是一个武器，或者是佩戴在身上的防身装置……”阿尔洛已经陷入了头脑风暴不可自拔，托着下巴眼珠飞快地转动着。洛阳眨巴着眼睛，露出惊讶的表情。其实她只是想逗逗阿尔洛，不是真的指望他能猜出来，但阿尔洛的所有推论里只有一点小小的错误，甚至最后的猜测也算接近。

“你真的很厉害耶，猜得很接近了。”她笑眯眯地把右手伸出来，掌心摊着一个弹珠大小的黑色晶石，底部闪着幽幽的红光。她见阿尔洛好奇地打量着这块晶石，便示意他把手伸出来，将晶石放到他的掌心。两人盯着晶石在原地静静地站了好一会，餐厅外突然传来模糊的“砰、砰”声。阿尔洛条件反射一般地皱起了眉头，即刻动身准备前去大门处查看，却被洛阳“咯咯咯”笑着拉住了，拽着他空闲的那只手往她客厅的工作台拉。

洛阳的房屋是标准的一室一厅，不管是客厅还是卧室都算宽敞。客厅除了有个看起来还算精致的桃红皮沙发作待客用，几乎是被洛阳当成了一个工作室。一个硕大的工作台贴着墙角，墙壁上一排书架，几乎摆满了厚重的专业书籍。工作台旁边还有一架带滑轮的立式白板，上面画满了晦涩的工业设计（仔细看的话，还能看到设计图里零散着表情丰富的小人涂鸦。）工作台表面倒还算干净整洁，但贴着墙壁的一侧还是摆满了缝纫机电胶枪一类的家用手工工具。那几声神秘的“砰、砰”，便是出自工作台上的一台小型收音机。

“猜猜这是什么声音。”洛阳歪着头一脸神秘地盯着他笑。阿尔洛将手心摊开来看了黑晶石看了一眼，又看了看收音机，屏气凝神地听了一小会，露出被惊艳的眼神：“是我的心跳。”

洛阳的嘴咧得更大了，露出白晃晃的兔子牙。她伸出手抓回那块晶石，收音机里的心跳声过了一会便停了下来，但不久后又变成了一种更加活泼的节奏。

“你会不会以为这是个像听诊器一样放大声音的装置呢？听起来是最合理的猜测，但这其实是光电传感器，是我在旧时代的一个电子手表里发现的哦。可以发射光信号，还有一个光敏传感器。”她坐到工作台的椅子上，扬着笑脸向阿尔洛展示晶石底部那两个发着红光的点点。“这是红色的LED光，还有红外光，会透过你的皮肤，被血液里的红细胞反射哟。”她又点了点自己的心脏部位，“当我们的心脏收缩的时候咧，血容量就会变大，光反射量也最大，光敏传感器会检测到很大的光强度。而在心脏舒张时就正好相反，检测到的光强度最小。这种脉动性变化可以被转成交流电信号。再安装一个振荡器提高信号频率，就可以用收音机接收到这个信号，随着心脏跳动的频率发出‘砰、砰’的声音。”她昂着头，举着那块神奇的晶石，脸上的得意就像开春后解冻的泉水一样奔流不止：“很神奇吧！其实是它先看到了你的心跳，再按照同样的节奏模仿给你听呢。”

阿尔洛定定地看着她絮叨着工业时代的人多么聪明，能有这样的奇思妙想，眼神愈发明亮起来——她每次有了什么让她惊叹的发现，眼睛总是会像这样变得亮晶晶的，就像夏季入夜后繁星在天空陡然灿烂起来一般。而且这个无机质的晶石被她说得就像丛林里最聪明可爱的小动物一样，会不怕人地蹿出来打量你，还会发出可爱的叫声吸引你的注意。

“确实很厉害呢。”他微笑着应和她，从她手心拿过晶石细细打量着。但他还是没有忘记自己的推断：“所以你是什么时候把它做好的呢？”

“啊，这个嘛。”洛阳有些不好意思地笑了笑，“其实你的猜测几乎全对了，我的确是昨天才拿到需要的最后一个零部件，但不是你给我的那些建材，而是这个。”她从自己背带裤无数口袋中的其中一个里掏出一个红彤彤的东西：“当当当——这是在爱丽丝那里买的哦！”

阿尔洛盯着这个如钱币一般正圆的红色绳结，一时之间怔在了原地。

洛阳还在兀自兴奋地解说：“其实这还是三姐怂恿我买的，但买完以后我才发现这实在是把晶石挂在身上的完美选择。你看这个红线的长度，刚好可以挂在脖子上，绳结正正好能垂在心口。”她兴奋把红绳子围到自己脖子上比划了一下，又把绳结翻给阿尔洛看：“而且你看这里，中间竟然有个洞耶！”她笑嘻嘻地把食指怼进去，像个兴奋的多动症儿童一样来来回回戳了好几次。“这个洞洞的大小刚好可以把这块晶石嵌进去。我已经在晶石上打好了孔，可以用红丝线把它嵌在这个洞里。然后你戴着这个绳结的时候，就可以用收音机听到你的心跳声哦！”

她将注意力转回到阿尔洛身上，满心期待着他再次由衷的惊叹与赞美，却不想阿尔洛正以一种前所未见的复杂眼神看着她。她看过阿尔洛的很多样子，她看过他板着脸训人，用不容置疑的语气发号施令，也看过他在将救护的小鸟放生时露出欣喜而满足的微笑，和雷明顿在圆桌餐馆的飞镖游戏中执拗地一争高低，在处处留情的艾伯特聊起波西亚的女孩们时脸上露出隐忍的困惑，在菲莉丝调侃他的身材令人垂涎时强作镇定脸却不自觉地发红。但她还从来见过阿尔洛用这样的眼神看着她，不可思议，震惊，疑虑，却似乎又混着几分莫名的欣喜。她不由自主地想到曾经有一次在野外遇到落了单的小狼，可怜兮兮地饿着肚子却依旧对她龇着獠牙。她把随身携带的肉干分了一些给它，那只小狼也是用这样的眼神绕着她转了好几圈，才肯小心翼翼地与她共进晚餐。她一时也慌了手脚，不知道是哪里刺激到了阿尔洛。“呃，戴绳结项链可能是有点奇怪啦！不过这也只是为了好玩而已，当然不必时时带着。而且贴着皮肤的话流了汗把绳结打湿好像也怪恶心的，啊，不好意思，我真的没想那么多……”她结结巴巴地为阿尔洛开脱着，越说越后悔为什么要选用这个绳结。

阿尔洛却飞快地打断了她：“我也没说不好。这个绳结很好看，谢谢你，我会常常戴着的。”

她垂头丧气地转回工作台，开始给晶石串早已准备好的思想，还是有些丧气地嘟嘟囔囔：“早知道你不喜欢我就送给三姐了。不过送给她她肯定又要问我这个东西到底有什么用，一点也不懂欣赏无用之物的有趣之处……”

“我哪有说不喜欢啦——”阿尔洛拉长了声音，语调竟多了几分罕见的孩子气：“不喜欢我会说常常戴着吗？”

洛阳闻言又开心了起来，笑眯了眼睛将嵌好晶石的绳结递到他手上。作为一个工坊主，最有成就感的事莫过于成为最智慧的造物主，用精妙的设计与工艺将无机质的死物变成这样富有生命的个体，或是一双善于探索的明亮的眼睛，又或是一双有力又及时的臂膀，带着善意与活力拥抱我们的生命。然而此刻的她眼里心里都只有她工具台那些工具所造就的所谓奇迹，却不曾想过宇宙混沌所造就的随机变数，才是玩弄生命的一把好手。古往今来的人们，不管有没有宗教信仰，总是会下意识地将随机的力量想象成一个将人类玩弄于股掌之间的命运之神。仅仅是一个小小的一时兴起的决定，便足以将她的未来改写得翻天覆地。

但洛阳也不过是一个目光短浅的寻常人类，对未来的所有期许不过是期待着今夜好眠，期待着明天又是快乐的一天。她满心的快乐，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，揉了揉因劳作而酸痛的眼睛，不出意外地又被阿尔洛一巴掌把手拍开：“手脏，别揉眼睛！”


	10. Chapter 10

波西亚码头很快就迎接了艾伯特的回归，和一位戴着绅士礼帽的新客人。穆萨是自由联盟最富有的商人，长期活跃在阿塔拉。当他造访市政厅，向盖勒表达了希望能资助尤弗拉隧道的意向时，盖勒简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“穆萨先生，请允许我代表整个波西亚向您的慷慨表示最真诚的谢意。”盖勒为他殷勤地端上一杯茶，带着些许迟疑开口道：“这实在让我有些意外，尤弗拉隧道是我们与沙石镇的合作项目，仅仅是方便两地交通，促进商贸合作。原谅我的妄自揣测，您若有意投资，必定是在期待某种回报。可是我不认为这个项目可以帮助到您在阿塔拉的商业。我们也竭诚欢迎您在波西亚与沙石镇进行商业投资，但我们的商贸都以个体为主，这是我们为了保护自由经济防止市场被操控所坚持的原则，希望您能理解。”

“我完全理解您的担忧，盖勒市长。”穆萨是一个有魅力的人，他举止优雅平和，声音也动听富有磁性。盖勒倒也不意外，能够在商场上斩获利益的人，说服人心的魅力怕是必不可少的武器。“您的说法完全正确，当一个商人愿意割舍利益，必定是在期待某种回报。但是，也许我期待的回报能让你改变想法。”

穆萨放下茶盏从沙发上起身，用一种饱含柔情的目光从市政厅的窗口望向波西亚（让盖勒有些汗颜的是，这个角度只能看到前几天被洛阳砸坏的喷泉），感慨道：“自由联盟有着最聪慧的头脑，最勇敢的灵魂，无数灿烂的旧时代文明在这里被揭开神秘的面纱，科技与艺术都在这里绽放着最耀眼的光彩。可是我们的人民又从这中得到了什么呢？阿塔拉几乎家家户户都有室温调控，冬暖夏凉，可是岩石城的孩子们夏季只能一直泡在河里来消暑，而卢西恩的父母在冬天只能靠在每个房间都烤上炭火保证他们的孩子不会因失温而生病。卢西恩有无数的无线电信号基站，人人都能用移动通信设备无距离地交流，可是在波西亚，连民兵团都只能用无线电对讲机互相联系，想要联络其他城市只能依靠电报。一个在阿塔拉工作的工程师，如果想要回到家乡织女星五号探望亲友，竟然要骑上整整三天的马绕开沙漠走乡间土路到波西亚，再从码头坐上半天的船。盖勒市长，我们的联盟正在土崩瓦解。自由联盟有着最为多彩美丽的自然风景，可是它们也将我们的人民隔开，阻断了科技，文化，商业，教育的交流。盖勒市长，当我听说波西亚与沙石镇达成合作要建立一个穿越尤弗拉沙漠的隧道时，我的心情除去惊喜，激动，便是莫大的鼓舞。我们联盟的未来从未如此光明！无意冒犯，但这仅仅只是小小的第一步。未来，会有更长的隧道，连接波西亚与阿塔拉，与卢西恩，与联盟里的每一个城市。在外漂泊的游子能最快的回到故乡，商品与人力能在联盟内自由地流通。在自由联盟如此重大的历史转折点上，我又如何能克制自己不尽一份绵薄之力，推进她的繁荣发展？”

盖勒有个老毛病，感情充沛，特别容易激动。这可能不能算“毛病”，可是他一激动就容易脑门子冒汗，就像激动的泪水都急速上涌到了头顶一样。此时的他揪着手帕一边抹汗一边抹泪，有些狼狈地怀念着脑门还有头发为他掩盖一些尴尬的青春年少。“尊敬的穆萨先生，请原谅我小小的失态，但这份认同对我真是莫大的鼓励！这个项目一开始便不被看好，波西亚并不是一个富庶的城邦，在资金紧张的情况下，长期回报的项目往往根本不会被考虑。交通运输在经济发展的地位上的重要性常常被忽视，很难得到投资……”

“的确如此。我与联盟内一些城邦的市长有私交，比起投入一个长期才有回报的项目，他们更乐意将重心放在那些短期内便可做出政绩的工程，以保仕途通畅。盖勒市长，您是这场即将到来的改革浪潮上的开路先锋，请一定要允许我为您的努力做出一些微薄的贡献。我想既然工程已经启动，您已筹集到了必要的资金，但是必定也有我可以帮得上忙的地方，可以让工期缩短早日竣工。若说我毫无私心，也不实际。这是联盟内第一项跨城邦的大工程，我迫切地希望将这个宝贵的经验可以传递给其他联邦的市政，促进更多跨城邦的合作。如果您能允许我在工程进行期间参观学习，那实在是再好不过了。”

“这是自然！”盖勒市长紧紧地握住穆萨伸出来的手，“我们也期待着和更多城邦的合作，共同为联盟的经济繁荣做出贡献！”

穆萨微笑道：“盖勒市长，我能向您保证，有您的高瞻远瞩，今日波西亚也许只是一个联盟里的海港小城，可是明日必将成为王冠上最璀璨的明珠。”

****  
并不是人人都知道波西亚最近来了一个神秘的客人。穆萨先生似乎执意保持低调，以普通游客的身份在波西亚四处游览。盖勒倒不意外，有钱人大概也不会喜欢走到哪都有好奇的目光跟随。但他还是将隧道工程的几个主要工程建筑师介绍给了穆萨，尤其是洛阳，毕竟洛阳在本次工程最大的贡献便是在建材普遍涨价时用物美价廉的劳力降低建材成本。有了穆萨的财力支持，也许洛阳的工作可以减轻一些负担。

等到洛阳结束了与穆萨的会面从市政厅出来时，大概已经要接近晌午。今天她要完成最后一批火药，此时看着烈日高悬心里也不由得着急了起来。急匆匆赶回工坊时，却遇到一个同样着急的工人来找她：“隧道里出问题了！我们每次打孔的时候，都会有小幅度的地震。现在施工已经暂时停止了，民兵团在查看，明特也请你去看一看是什么问题。”

洛阳心一下就揪紧了，一时间说不上来是因为“地震”还是“施工暂时停止”——但她还是马上选择了地震。人命关天的事，比工期拖延重大多了！——“知道了，我马上过去！”想了想，又叮嘱道：“你快去告诉盖勒市长，之后可能还会需要医疗支援。”工人显然正有此意，马不停蹄地朝着市政厅的方向出发了。

地震对洛阳来说不算陌生。波西亚是自由联盟的海港城市，离公海的地震带颇为接近，在隧道的设计上也考虑到了地震的影响。但是尚在施工的隧道未必可以挺过强烈的地震波。忧心忡忡的洛阳本来打算即刻启程前往尤弗拉沙漠，但想到了最近接二连三的意外，还是折回了工坊挎上了她的大工具包——这套工具包比她常用的那套多装了好些虽然平日里用得少的工具，但面对未知的危险这些可能都能派上用场，保不齐还能救命。这是她的经验之谈，起码在山口山工厂遗址那一次便是。也许哪天她该琢磨出一套完整齐全的装备配给民兵团成员帮助他们提高自己的安保设备等级。不过意外这种东西苟日新日日新，所谓“齐全”大概是完全也达不到的境界。虽然阿尔洛不喜欢她总是跟着他们涉足危险，但不是她自大，动脑创新善于利用工具这一点，怕是民兵团谁也比不上她。这样有用的才能，怎能不用来助她民兵团可爱的挚友们一臂之力？啊，赞美波西亚，她到底是何德何能才能拥有我这样一个热心而又有担当的劳动人民？

风羚不知道她的主人一脸严肃地是在自我得意，但也感受到了她紧张的心情，难得没有一路撒欢。进入尤弗拉沙漠以后，远远地就看到工地的工人都已经撤了出来，站在隧道门口，还有民兵团的三匹马也在，但是却没看见明特。风羚瞧见小伙伴们，兴奋地加快了脚程，冲到隧道口时差点把洛阳甩下来。雷明顿抱着手站在隧道门口盯着她，一头草绿色的卷发迎风飘扬，仿佛沙漠中唯一盎然的生机。

“阿尔洛和三姐在里面调查小地震的起因，在找到原因之前谁也不可以进去。”

她刚从马背上被颠下来，身形依旧有些摇摇晃晃：“是明特派人叫我来的。”

雷明顿深吸一口气，还没有来得及说什么，地面很快又小幅度地震颤起来，隧道顶部开始疯狂地抖落下沙石，而隧道内部传来了一声可怖的尖声嘶叫。

这样凄厉的叫声让在场所有人都不由得打了一个寒颤。洛阳没有丝毫犹豫，转身就往隧道里跑。雷明顿骂了一声，也跟着洛阳一起跑了进去。大概是明特为了安全考虑，已经停了工地里拉的电。平日锃亮的照明电灯此时都耷拉着眼皮作壁上观，安静地欣赏着她和雷明顿两人疯了一样地向隧道内部冲刺。但奇怪的是，隧道并没有因为外部光线的减少而变得愈来愈暗。远处似乎有着明亮的光源，甚至可以隐约看到被神秘光线打在墙壁上凌乱的影子。到了隧道的尽头，右侧原本坚固的石壁被破开了，似乎通向了一个更为开阔的空间，一个神秘的世界正在向他们现存的空间源源不断地投射着奇怪的噪音和投影。

面对这样一个异世界一般的入口，生物最直接的本能大概就是转身离开，跑得越远越好。最不济也只是停留在入口审时度势，预判一下危险程度再决定行动。洛阳因为奔跑此时浑身燥热，脸上和背心开始不停地冒汗，瞪着眼前的可怖景象直喘粗气，恐惧像是黑暗里的老鼠一样啃噬着她的头皮。雷明顿大概也是同样的心情，对着这样的景象怔了好一会。人类对危险有着本能的趋避，但是与此同时人类也对同类有着强烈的共情。对朋友的担忧和挂怀，总是凌驾于恐惧之上。她看了一眼雷明顿，在他脸上看到了同样坚毅的勇气。两人受到了对方的鼓舞，深吸了一口气，奋不顾身地冲了进去。

人出生以后看世界的第一眼是什么感觉？

每一个人都必定经历过的奇妙经历，却无法在任何一个人的脑海里留下些微的印记。洛阳无数次地试图幻想属于她的那一刻。这不是太准确的说法，这一刻不仅仅属于她自己，也属于因为她而失去生命的妈妈，和得到女儿却又失去伴侣的爸爸。长大以后的她能或多或少地体会到爸爸那时的感受，这让她更加好奇自己在这个世界运行的轨迹因为她的降生而天翻地覆的那一瞬间会是什么样的感觉。或许会跟现在差不多，当她怀着强烈的恐惧与渴望穿越了窄小又幽暗的通道以后，迎接她和雷明顿的是广阔得令人吃惊的空旷，嘈杂的机械声模糊却又近在咫尺。他们像是无意间爬上了方圆百里内最高的山峰，眼前净是塌陷的土地，而天顶也几乎高得目不可及。他们如同初初降临世界一般茫然地迷失在这炫目的荒凉里，无助地陷在扑鼻而来的金属锈味里，还有一股刺鼻的泥土腥气。她一贯不喜欢泥土的味道，泥土是生命诞生萌芽的温床，也是埋葬生命的幕布。她很少为前者感动，但总免不了因后者而恐惧。此刻泥土腥气混杂着惊慌而又恐惧的吐息，像一条阴冷黏湿的蛇缠绕在她的皮肤上。她下意识地后退了一步，几乎要转身落荒而逃，但视线确被不远处巨型的钢铁怪物牢牢抓住。体型与威慑力永远是成正比的。当然或许这份威慑不仅仅来自于巨大的体型，之前在废墟的智能机甲也挺吓人的，但起码好有着近似人类的外形，可是眼前的怪物——圆柱形的铁桶像一个没有五官的畸形大脑袋，而脑袋上凭空长出了三条粗长却灵活的钢爪，犹如章鱼的触手一般张牙舞爪。生命的诞生是一个被动的选择，却由被选择的个体承担所有的后果。一直以来她都遗憾没有机会在降生的那一刻表达自己对于这个被迫进行的选择，强行加诸的人生的真实感受，现在机会终于来了：“这什么操蛋玩意？！”

雷明顿大概也沉浸在震惊里，但作为训练有素的民兵他的惊慌比洛阳得体得多，只有瞪大了的眼睛暴露了他有些无措的恐惧。他大概也注意到了，钢爪嚣张挥舞的影子之间，一个灵活的身影跟着快速闪动着。洛阳不费一点功夫就认出了那头火红的短发和颈间一点点蓝色方巾的影子：“阿尔洛！”

远方缠斗的身影没有受到她大嗓门丝毫的影响，依旧在如痴如醉地纠缠着。然后她又马上认出了战场外围三姐的粉色飞行绒帽和明特的白蓝条纹衬衫。明特脑袋上缠了一圈白色的东西，大概率是受了伤，三姐的姿势似乎也是在把他护在身后。面对这危险的形式，洛阳马上开启了熟悉的应战套路——满地找石头。这也是小时候和别人打群架养成的习惯，作为一个小个头的女孩想在物理搏斗上取得优势，往往需要借一些工具的助力。丢石头来干扰对方分散注意力一直是个有效又省力的方法，甚至在山口山废墟那次都派上了用场。可惜这次离主战场实在是有些远——洛阳想到那把被阿尔洛上缴的脉冲枪不禁又是一阵心痛，如果这时候能有把那样的枪握在手里，可能再来几个电力怪物她都能给解决了——她一边找石头一边观察四周寻找下去的方法，可是四周只有高陡的土坡。她有些焦急地转了了几圈，无意识地越转悠越往外，被雷明顿一把拉住：“当心！这里没有安全下去的方法，也不能再从这里上来。所以我们不能两个人都下去，需要有一个人出去联系市长组织救援，现在我下去支援阿尔洛，你出去找市长。”

洛阳知道这已是目前最合理的应对方法，叹了口气点了点头。又像是想到什么似的去翻她的大工具包：“有一个东西可以派上用场，给你拿着……”

话音未落，一声尖利的机械音叫喊划破了矿洞里锈味空气的浓稠，一支钢爪竟突兀地举在空中从钢铁关节中抽出更高的长度，毫无预警地向他们重重地砸了下来。如果洛阳的大脑里还有一点空隙考虑惊吓之外的事情，那她肯定会感慨自己与专业人士的差别——她的第一反应是扭头狂跑，却被雷明顿死死地拉住往边缘疯狂地扯，还因为过大的动量两人一起摔了出去。钢爪砸在了他们曾经站立的地方，也覆盖了她短时间内可以跑过的所有路程。原本就脆弱的土石坡此刻“咔嚓”一声，像结蛛网一样慢条斯理地从撞击中心辐射出无数的裂痕——不过所谓的“慢”也不过是指的微观上的时间概念，裂口的成长需要一点时间，而在洛阳这样凡人的眼里，则是电光石火的一瞬间，他们站立的土石坡被“呱唧”一下砸成了两瓣。伴随着她惊慌失措的“啊——”和雷明顿大吼的一声“抱着头！”，两个人顺着瞬间散开急流而下的砂石翻滚着到了地面。除了死命护住的头，洛阳胸骨肋骨屁股是撞得是哪哪都疼。还没等到她强忍着疼痛站起来，一只有力的手突然一把抓过她的胳膊将她拉到了由刚刚崩塌的土石堆堆成的掩体后。她摇摇晃晃地抓着那双想要稳住她身体的手，嘶着气忍着痛龇牙咧嘴地挤出一个笑，抬头对上那双沉着怒气的眼睛：“我也很高兴见到你哟，阿尔洛。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇，没想到我还在写……


	11. Chapter 11

三姐拖着明特也躲到了这个掩体后面来。失去了目标的钢爪机甲似乎也安静了下来，没有了后续动作。五张脏兮兮的脸在这诡异的沉寂里惊魂未定地对瞪了好一会，像五只被暴风雨掀翻了窝巢骤然间流离失所的小鸟一样茫然。然而阿尔洛在这种时候总是能体现出惊人的反应力，首当其冲地把凌乱的自己组装好，严肃得近乎凶狠地冲其他人比了一个噤声的手势。三姐反叛之心的觉醒速度也同样惊人，不由得在心里嗤笑一声：这还用你说？但很快她就发现这不是一个多余的提醒，因为有些人安全感的恢复速度更加惊人。钢爪机甲开始往远离他们的方向前进时，洛阳就挪着小步子蹭到了明特身边。明特虽然不像盖斯特一样三伏天都是西装三件套穿得整整齐齐，但也鲜有这样灰头土脸的样子。洛阳瞧着他头上缠的一圈绷带更是担心，扭着他的脸翻来覆去地查看：“怎么受伤了？要不要紧？痛不痛？”

阿尔洛倒是没有再继续凶狠地比“嘘”，而是皱着眉头开始打量起了周围的环境，眼神里的锐利都是脑细胞在熊熊燃烧的火焰。三姐瞧着明特被洛阳力道十足的摆弄晃得晕头转向有些于心不忍，上去把她的手一把拍开：“摔了一跤把头给磕破了，已经给他包扎好啦，你别到时候又给人家晃成脑震荡。”

洛阳扭完了明特的脑袋，双手又着急忙慌地开始掏起了明特的口袋：“地图呢？英格尔矿井的地图你有没有装在身上？”结果再次被阿尔洛一把拉开作乱的爪子，往手里塞了一沓纸：“地图在我这，别折腾明特了。”  
雷明顿脸上闪现出惊讶的表情：“英格尔矿井？”与此同时他也注意到所处的空间墙壁上的确有不少矿井作业的脚手架，远处甚至隐约能见矿车的轨道。三姐也点头附和：“没错，隧道的位置和英格尔矿井靠得很近，现在已经被打通了。”

雷明顿闻言皱起了眉头：“当初在规划隧道的时候，难道没有考虑到矿井的位置吗？”

明特小心翼翼地摸着脑袋上的绷带，神色难得地变得沉重起来：“因为地处沙漠，英格尔矿井在波西亚是市政记录里并没有详细的地址。但是根据市政记录里留下的资料，所有参与规划的工程师都认为矿井不是我们必须避开的危险点。按照计划，即使隧道和矿井的地点产生交集，我们也可以在它原本的建筑基础上继续建设隧道。但是现在……”

阿尔洛冲着已经安分下来的钢爪机甲比划了一下，接过话头：“最开始在爆破后出现的的小型地震，应该就是这个家伙引起的，也许是爆炸的震动启动了它。目前很难判断它是什么类型的机甲，但是和它正面碰上并不是明智的选择。当务之急是找到能离开矿井的出口，出去以后再考虑合适的应对计划。”他的声音从容冷静，似乎完全没有被狼狈的现状影响：“我和三姐还有明特对它的运行规律已经有了一定的了解，它会被声音吸引并且对声源展开攻击。如果要避开它的攻击，一定要尽量避免发出任何声响。而且也许还有别的信号会触发它的攻击，所以我们一定要提起十万分的谨慎。如果我们目前手上的地图是准确的，矿井的东北方向有一个出口，我可以通过无线通讯联系盖勒市长，确保出口没有从外部封禁。虽然地图上显示了通往出口的路线，但是要做好地图路线并非百分之百准确的准备。我们五个人不能分开，即使遇到岔路也要作为集体去探路。我打头阵，雷明顿你跟着明特，三姐你跟着洛阳，把他们两人护在中间。”

雷明顿和三姐都点了点头，在阿尔洛的带领下飞速进入了民兵团的工作模式。而一直埋首安静研究地图的洛阳突然出声，手指还点着地图的某一处：“我们出去前，应该先去一趟这里。”

阿尔洛皱起眉头，“这里是哪里？”

洛阳又突然犹豫了起来，尤其是当四双好奇的眼神都齐刷刷地落在她身上时。她抿着嘴吸了一大口气，最终还是有些不自信地开口：“虽然地图上没有标明，但是我怀疑这一个空间是控制室，有可以操纵机甲的装置。这里距离东北方向的出口还有很长的距离，我们如果可以控制机甲甚至矿井内的其他设备，那么通往出口的路将会安全很多。”

明特首先露出了不赞同的神色：“虽然矿井的应急控制室并没有严格的位置要求，但大部分时候都是建在离出口比较近的地方，方便处理危机的工作人员在接收到非常严重的安全警报时及时撤离。我还从未听说过控制室建在矿井正中间的先例。”

洛阳摇了摇头：“并不是那种应对安全警报的控制室，而是军事基地那种进行监控和指挥的控制室。”

明特的音量都差点控制不住了：“军事基地？”

民兵团三人组却十分默契地选择了集体沉默。即便他们一开始没有多想，也从阿尔洛的话里听出了弦外之音。“无法判断机甲的类型”是因为这样的重量级只有可能是军用机甲，出现在矿井实在是过于违和。的确矿井也会投入不少机甲，但基本都是用于处理危机实施救援或收集安全信息，不可能有这么高的攻击性。明显阿尔洛也不想在这种紧要关头去深究在这地方出现军用机甲背后的深意，但他不得不承认洛阳的提议有一定的道理，现状实在违背常理太多，他也无法断言通往出口的长路上会一帆风顺。

洛阳看着阿尔洛再次陷入沉默，知道他认可自己的理论，但是不想拿其他人的安全冒险，于是小心翼翼地开口：“其实我可以自己去那个地方探索一下，你们继续在原地的道路上往出口前进。如果我的判断是错误的，你们已经行进过的路想必也是安全的，我可以及时追上你们。”

“不行，这太危险了。”阿尔洛不假思索地拒绝：“我们一起绕道去探察一下可能的控制室，并不会偏离我们原定的路线太多。目前的安全状况实在难以预测，让任何一个人落单都是极大的风险。”

雷明顿点了点头，给了明特和洛阳一个小小的微笑：“没错，只要我们团结在一起，一定可以平安出去的。”

五张脏兮兮的脸上都露出了欢欣鼓舞的神情，尤其是洛阳，白花花的兔子牙在明亮的矿灯下格外耀眼。

波西亚民兵团与尤佛拉隧道施工小队在阿尔洛团长的带领下，屏气静息地沿着矿车的轨道蹑手蹑脚地前进。原本开阔的空间逐渐缩小，明亮的矿灯数量也在不断减少。三姐即使已经进入了工作模式，此时心里也不禁有些发毛。然而事实证明，只要是有某位工坊主存在的场合，再怎么诡异的沉默也持续不了多久：

“你知道英格尔矿井关闭的原因吗？”

“不知道，只听说是产能耗尽，所以被废弃了。这是很久以前发生的事，但没想到这里能源供应还在持续，所有矿灯都亮着。”

两位工程师一边悄声咬耳朵一边满脸好奇地四下打量着矿井，滴溜转的眼睛里满满的都是惊奇。

“你觉得这个机甲会不会和之前空间站坠毁的意外有关？”

“你的意思是空间站里还有东西掉到了矿井里？”

“沿着矿车轨道走那么久都没看到矿车，你说会不会矿井里面有奇怪的生物坐着矿车到处去玩？”

“矿井里有什么好玩的？”

“你没玩过怎么知道？”

“喂，你们两个！”三姐实在忍不住了，扭头凶狠地瞪了他们一眼，用气音斥责道：“以为是出来郊游的吗？严肃一点！”

明特立马惶恐地闭紧了嘴，而洛阳则朝她做了一个鬼脸：“现在你倒是比我们还大声了。”

三姐眯起眼睛，努力克制住了上去踹她一脚的冲动——前方团长高大又威严的背影带着十足的压迫性，时刻提醒着她如果此刻乱来会被抓个现行。洛阳感受到她的杀意，下意识地加快了步伐，险些撞上了突然停下来的阿尔洛。她立马抿紧嘴咽回一声惊叫，踮起脚好奇地从民兵团团长宽厚的肩膀上望过去：“怎么了？”

阿尔洛没有立马回答她，反倒是下意识地伸手拦住了她。可惜身后好几个好奇的脑袋还是依序冒了出来，瞪着眼前狭小的隧道口突然出现的矿车发愣。

阿尔洛永远是最先反应过来的人，他再次熟练地把地图从他的挎包里掏出来（是的，洛阳看完地图以后他就习惯性地把地图回收到自己身上了），皱着眉头审视起了地图。而洛阳也非常习惯性地凑了过去，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他的肩头。三姐和雷明顿露出了若有所思的表情，只有明特保持着从学生时代保留下来的不懂就要问的好习惯：“怎么矿车会停在这里？”他有些疑惑地指着隧道口问出了所有人心中所想但又不是很想问出口的：“我们过来的地方并没有出口，是有人坐着车过来了但是没回去么？”

三姐现在倒是相信了有时候洛阳硬如钢铁的神经并不是性格使然，可能所有工程师屁股后头都有一头专门吞食好奇心的隐形怪兽，一旦他们的好奇不及时得到解决就会被当场咬死。

雷明顿倒是冷静地保持客观的乐观：“英格尔矿井荒废多年，也许曾经这一边的出口被堵起来了我们看不出来而已，又或者是我们方才见到的机甲移动了矿车。”

阿尔洛点了点头，收起了地图：“雷明顿说的很有道理，矿井内有很多可能移动矿车的因素。目前我们的首要目标还是离开矿井，对矿井的调查可以迟些进行。”此时矿车正正地卡在隧道口，隧道的顶部又低矮，洛阳三姐和明特就这矿车和洞口的缝隙挤进去还算勉强可以，但对于阿尔洛和雷明顿较为高大的身材来说就有些困难。如果想要进入隧道，最好将矿车推离隧道口。只是矿车在轨道上行进时一般都有噪音，如果惊动了此前活跃的机甲（和别的不知道是什么的东西）也十分危险。此时四双眼睛都落在了民兵团团长身上，阿尔洛抱着手沉思了一阵，又拿出随身手电照了照隧道里面的情形（其实隧道内部不远的地方也有几盏矿灯，能勉强看清隧道内的情形），便指挥三姐道：“三姐，你先从矿车里爬进隧道，然后我们合力把矿车抬起来挪开。”

三姐露出了犹豫的神色，而洛阳则已经箭在弦上准备跳到矿车里了：“矿车是金属材质，重量肯定很可观。凭三姐一个人很难从那头抬起来，我和她一起吧。”

阿尔洛皱起了眉头一把拉住她：“目前隧道里情况还不是很清楚，你别乱来。”

洛阳翻了一个白眼：“我进去是乱来，三姐进去就不是了？”

“三姐是民兵团成员，她与你职责不同。”

洛阳的嘴徒劳地张了张，又赌气一般地抿了起来。三姐倒是已经敏捷地翻进了矿车里，“我先去勘察一下隧道内部的情况。”她从随身挎包中掏出手电比了比身后的隧道，“如果内部安全，可以再让洛阳爬过来。”与此同时雷明顿和明特也认真打量起矿车来，“矿车里面有不少砂石，把这些砂石清一清应该不会特别重。”阿尔洛则点了点头，“随机应对，保持警惕。”

即使是穿着较为厚重的军靴，三姐落地的动作也十分轻巧。她举着手电环视了一下昏暗的隧道，在确认暂时没有潜在危险后向阿尔洛比了一个“警报解除”的解除，果然下一秒那个熟悉的工装背带裤就手脚麻利地爬了过来。那头的三位同伴估计也轻手轻脚地清了不少矿车里的砂石出去，于是五人齐心合力轻松地将矿车从隧道门口搬开了。狭窄的隧道只能将将一个人通过，走在最前头的三姐突然油然而生一种自豪的感觉。在民兵团的三人团体里她常常只是一个辅助的角色，在阿尔洛和雷明顿直面危机的时候维持秩序，保护平民。她知道不是阿尔洛不信任她，只是大多数时候更信任雷明顿而已（这样的信任也不无道理）。但她每次看到自己在爱丽丝的小说里威风凛凛地拯救世界，就会不自觉地渴望梦想照进现实，成为那个能够独当一面保护所有人的大英雄。她好奇黏在阿尔洛身边总是抢着出手帮他的洛阳是否也是同样的感受。感受着身后紧贴着自己的身躯，三姐的心突然被温暖的同袍之情烘热了，悄悄伸出不拿手电的手捏了捏身后摆动的手。身后的人似乎一开始有些讶异三姐突如其来的示好，但同时也毫不犹豫地抓紧了她的手。两个人在昏暗的灯光中亲热地手拉着手，好像面对未知的勇气叠加在一起也翻了一倍。

洛阳不知道为什么走出隧道重新来到开阔空间以后，迎接自己的是一个对着她怒目而视的三姐，而一个满脸担忧的明特则像一个护卫一样守在她身侧。她有些无措地挠了挠头，可能隧道里发生了什么她不知道的事（虽然她也不知道什么样的事能解释三姐对她突如其来的怒火），可惜雷明顿过于高大的身躯挡住了她全部的视线。殿后的阿尔洛从隧道里出来以后，不意外地发现所有人的目光再次集中在了他身上，等着他做出下一步的指示。他环视四周，空旷的环境和之前类似，砂石墙壁上有一些脚手作业架，地面零星有些废弃的手推车和木箱。但不远处似乎有一个大坑，一块凹下去的盆地。从他们现在所在的位置无法看清坑里有什么。矿井的地图虽然已经在阿尔洛脑海中印下了全部细节，但是为了谨慎起见，阿尔洛还是掏出了地图仔细核对，确认通往（可能的）控制室和出口的道路都会路过这个坑。略略思索，阿尔洛还是做出了稍有些风险的决定：“我们按原路线前进。”

虽然他没有明说，可是他们的行进路线还是自然而然地向那个大坑偏了一偏，五双好奇的眼睛追随着坑沿，满心想对内部的神秘一探究竟。洛阳不自觉地联想到了小时候和爸爸在野外挖坑打猎——只是偶尔几次，他们大多数时候都背了足够的干粮，只是有时候不急着赶路，她肚里的馋虫又活过来了缠着爸爸说想吃烤肉，爸爸才会笑眯眯地说“来碰碰运气”。他们没有枪支和弓箭，其他的武器也都不太适合狩猎。但在她记忆里“缺少合适的工具”这种事永远不会发生在爸爸身上。爸爸说过用陷阱狩猎是最省力的方法，用两个钢箍拉上弹簧和一个触发器便能做出一个绊足陷阱，放在常有动物行走的路径上，再放上一些诱饵引着动物走向陷阱，便可一举抓获。但有时绊足陷阱过于醒目，用得多了聪明的动物可能会一眼就察觉然后避开机关。“咱们可以挖个小坑，上面架着树枝铺些草和树叶来藏匿机关。”爸爸边自言自语边身体力行地开始挖坑，她也干劲十足地跟着爸爸挥舞着小铲子一铲一铲把坑里的土往外铲。等到爸爸满意地直起腰来拍拍手上的土时，她也兴高采烈地跳进了坑里，满脸期待地看着爸爸，等着他教自己如何用坑狩猎。爸爸瞪着自己愣了好一会才哈哈大笑起来：“傻孩子，这个坑是用来放机关的，可不是让猎人躲起来狩猎的啊。”她不满意爸爸又说自己傻，叫嚷着闹脾气：“为什么为什么为什么，为什么坑只能让猎物来踩而不能藏匿猎人呢？”

当洛阳保持沉默时很少会有其他人打破安静的氛围，然而这份寂静在一行人看清凹下去的盆地中有什么乾坤之后显得更加令人窒息。洛阳不知道是不是她的错觉，但好像阿尔洛也倒抽了一口冷气。盆地里一个不比先前小多少的钢铁八爪鱼即使是被弃置在废弃矿井里多年浑身依旧闪烁着机械的冷光，它此刻的宁静不比之前它面无表情大杀四方的同伴少丝毫的震慑。每个人似乎都屏住了呼吸，生怕惊动这份宁静。然而坑底的机甲似乎还是以自己的方式欢迎了他们的到来。八条钢铁臂膀中心的铁皮圆柱上发出幽幽的蓝光，虽然八条大爪还是安静地定在原地，但机身却响起了微弱的金属撞击声，一颗晶莹透亮的硕大眼睛缓缓地转到了他们所站立的方向，静静地看着他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔了差不多半年才来重新动笔！这半年我玩了好多游戏，看了很多动漫，基本已经把波西亚时光的设定和剧情忘光了……但其他游戏和动漫也给了我很好的灵感，让我更有信心把这个故事写完！


End file.
